It Begins
by Hakuyaoshi
Summary: After about 1,000 years of nothing but war, to try and find a purpose in your life can be difficult, especially when you lose everything you were originally made for. Rated M for future chapters and language, potential JasperxOC, let us see where this story takes us for author and readers alike! Will try to update every other week or so around Thursday/Friday
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I tentatively leave this beginning of a fanfic here in hopes of finishing it when work permits. It has been too long since I tried my hand at a fanfic, and all will be made clear throughout the story, so if you think I may have left something out, an explanation, confusion, it was intentional. So please sit back and enjoy some angst, emotional havoc and a story that has been in my head for about a year now!

 **It begins over 1,000 years ago...**

 _Rain cascaded down, a curtain of water along the stage of combat, foot fall its thunder, the striking of weapons the lighting. Rage was born here, death was inevitable to many that fought, clearly most that were falling were those who were not built for combat, who had no right to even brandish a weapon; Good! Blue eyes engrossed with an enraged flame boiled over the battle field, water cascading down her form as her foot nonchalantly pressed at the remains of her foe who was now nothing more but a few glittering shards, into the muddy landscape of this organic planet. The soft blue sickle made of sharpened crystal swayed lazily in her hand, the chain coiled around her left arm, granules of the shattered gem washed away from the waters touch to her right fist. Her blade cut, weakened, and crippled, but for the cause of this war, she chose her fist and a close collapse to her foes. How dare they do this... rage soured in her chest, her eyes widened as her teeth grit with a wash of raw energy coursing through her form. She wanted them dead, all of them, especially... that one!_

 _Eyes narrowed, she saw the pathetic excuse of a leader to this foolish attempt of a rebellion racing through the battling soldiers that were making quick work of her pathetically chosen allies as her defective pearl ran alongside her paying no heed to their allies being shattered. Wait; what was she doing?! The assassin wearing light armor of the same blue crystal her blade glinted with, kicked up her feet upon the muddy ground, her steps swift, hushed through the torrential downpour, thunderous foot fall of her fellow soldiers, and both roars and screams of the victorious and fallen. Furious at what she was seeing, her focus honed in on the leader as she continued to run with that renegade pearl; she was no leader! That corrupt rose quartz was fleeing past her allies, allowing them to fall, what leader would do that?! She was nothing but a coward, making a rebellion she clearly had no plans in- wait... Her heels dug into the muddy ground when the air erupted in a deafening chime; the alarms from the mother vessel! Eyes widening, she swung her form around and looked to the sky as the thick dark clouds of continued heavy water release, as a pulsing white light began to grow._

" _Wait! We were winning, we do not need to use that!"_

 _Her words she knew were screamed in vain to the cascading wall of water, yet screamed them she had; her fallen Diamond loved this wet and muddy world, that weapon could destroy it all! The soldiers ceasing their fighting, the rebellions either locked in place having known what was to come, or petrified of what was the reason of the sudden roaring noise as the white light continued to pulse brighter and brighter._

" _No! I will not retreat! Come back here you cowards! Fight like the soldiers you wish to have been!"_

 _Selenite's eyes snapped over as a thundering form charged through the mud, with the flashes of the weapon still charging, the helm of a weapon the quartz warrior bore blazed a golden orange in the light. Her amber eyes lit with a fiery rage that held no control and a twisted agony as she charged after any fleeing rebels. Catching one with one mighty wrench of her large hand, twisted the screaming gem to the muddy ground, her chest gem exposed as the helm rising into the pouring sky, came down with a smashing force, scattering shards all along the ground as the cloud of residue from the gems form shattering, drifted quickly away by the rains grasp. Rising tall, shadows cascading over her monstrous form, her own gem blatantly the center of her face as a teasing target for her foes to try and fail to reach, she having seen the rebels who survive fleeing too far from her grasp._

" _No...no, NO!"_

 _The giant quartz roared as the chimes gave it's second call, the alarms growing all the louder; there was no more time..._

" _Retreat! Retreat! Return to your vessels!"_

 _The call came forth, echoing through the forces in a wave of panic; it was not unknown to those ranked above foot soldier what this alarm and increasing strobe of light in the dark sky meant; death._

" _No; they will all die by my hand! I will crush them all!"_

 _That was when Selenite studying this continued bellowing quartz saw it in the flashes of increasing light... the pink diamond sigil along her uniform; the stocky warrior felt her anger plummet as something else twisted in her form when realizing this soldier... her own hand flew to the very same sigil on her own armor... was just like her. They had lost their Diamond; yet... as bodies began to flee, her actions altered, and quickly, her feet skidding in the mud, raced toward the jasper soldier._

" _Soldier, we must retreat!"_

" _I refuse, I refuse to let those cowards win!"_

" _They won't! They will die like we will if we do not move! Our Diamond would not want us to fall!"_

 _That paused the jasper for a moment, her helm shining bright as it faded from sight, the sopping mop of ivory hair hung behind her large form as she fixed her sharp gaze onto Selenite. She said nothing more, with a small nod of the warriors head, she turned and quickly moved, her large form fading into the rains grasp._

 _Selenite though was still, her eyes looking to the direction she continued to see rebels flee in. May they find peace when the weapon went off... The alarms shifted to the third wave, chiming faster, it was close, too close for her to still be on this planets surface! Any further thoughts to the rebels fled her mind as her feet kicking up, turning her form toward her designated escape path, the assassin gem ran as hard as her legs would allow to carry her. The alarms gave one last blast and suddenly silenced, wait, no it was too soon!_

 _Selenite's legs ceased even trying, locked in place, looking to the sky as it was now dark, the weapon charged. Those who had not made it back to the vessels wailed out, stuck in their own place, some still running to the locations even though it was pointless as the pods erupted into the drenched sky, leaving any who did not make it behind._

" _My Diamond... I am sorry..."_

 _Was all she whispered, a glistening tear sliding down the side of her face, intermixing with the continued rains as the sky suddenly erupted into a blinding white flash and screams of those left behind echoed, warped, twisted, and became mangled..._

 **Chapter 1~**

It was morning~

 _Had it all been a dream?_

The woods were slowly breathing in life with each new flicker on sunshine breaking through the trees, dew drops glistening in the morning glow, glittering the plant life, branches swayed lazily in the crisp clean air from the breath of a soft breeze. Songs of birds began with a few chirps lilting the air, chortled notes from awakening avians, before their songs began to erupt through the trees, stirring all within them. Flutter of wings, shadows dancing wildly through the window pane of a small log cabin, across the pale face belonging to a lithe short form sprawled out on a fairly large used mattress with the scattering of sheets and throw blankets of varying earth tones, pulled in a small breath, eyes cracking open, only to squint and shield the blue eyes from the sunlight that too cheerfully greeted her groggy form. As much as the form despised the sun right that waking moment, as the right arm draped over her face, the soft, rod shaped like gem embedded in her upper arm, glistened brightly in the sunlight, absorbing the rays greedily to recharge its reserves in maintaining this physical form. As if the gem held its own internal alarm of being done with the sun, the body moved once more, any remaining blankets draped on her form were casually tossed to the side as feet met the thin round carpet covering a section of the near uneven wood planked floor.

A hand lifted up to rub the rest of sleep from her eyes as with a mighty yawn, she trudged from the small bedroom while her other hand snaked up beneath her dark red flannel shirt to relieve an itch that settled underneath one of her soft mounds. The wood beneath her weight creaked and groaned, showing its age from the sound and polished sheen from being used for many years. Making her way out of the bedroom through the large arched entry way that was touched with many hand carving designs, the form took a turn to the left where the washroom resided from a similar arch way. To the left there was a single large room, no kitchen was to be seen, only a iron fire place with a kettle resting on top of it, both cold and silent, particles of dust dancing in the sunlight seeping in from a large picture window, a very worn wool couch resided by the fire place where a book still resided open to the page she had left off from the night before. All along the single large room, there were tall book shelves, each shelf loaded with a variety of novels and nonfictional materials, a small table resided by the couch were it held what appeared to be a large wooden old radio with its top propped open to show a record player while on the other side of the couch, a cabinet resided containing the many records within. There were no doors to be seen other than the front and back door, she had no use for them when it was just her living in this small domicile, even as small as it was, it was home, and her freedom for many years.

The silver handle on the white porcelain sink was grasped and turned, a soft squeak of its defiance before water began to pool forth from the partially coiled faucet, a tendril of steam rising up as the water warmed. There was a mild grimace along the pale features before water that was palmed into her cupped hands, was splashed onto her face. The quick rush of heat on her skin fractured any remainder of sleep, and reaching for the nearby towel, wrenched it from the silver ring it hung upon near the shower that seemed new even to this day and buried her face into the plush material.

She hated water, it had its uses of course such as stirring her awake, cleaning the filth from her body or sometimes even to enjoy a sip on a hot summer day. Hanging the towel up to dry, blue eyes now fully awoken, stared back at her from the oval mirror hanging above the sink as her pale hand turned the water off once more. Her thin lips turned into a small smile along her round face, the lines curling ever so much alongside her pointed nose, strands of dark brown hair hung down while the rest remained on top in a jumbled mess from sleep. A pale hand grasping the handle of the simple brush along the sink's edge, she began to untangle the dark brown and the strip of soft pink within the right side of her banes.

Hair managed, tied back in a simple pony tail with her over grown bangs of dark brown and pink hanging lazily in her face, the woman with a mighty yawn to remove the final trace of fatigue, wandered back into her room. Her sleeping garb was quickly disposed of, tossed into a messy pile along the unkempt bedding, soon to be entirely ignored as she proceeded to the nearby dresser and began plucking clothes out. Hands clasping and buttoning up her slacks, she turned and looked at the full sized mirror along the wall beside the dresser to admire her form. Stocky, and short with a near pale white complexion, she did not feel gorgeous, but she did feel beautiful. A dark red tank top covered her upper body, the mounds on her chest comfortably snug beneath the wired under garb, her black cotton slacks stopping just past her knees, exposing a touch of skin before her black lace up boots contained her feet. A simple outfit, but it would work for what she wanted, yet with a huff escaping her lungs, her eyes shifted to the gem on her right arm, even though it held such importance to her mere existence; she was no fan of it. A hand reached up and covered it, concealing it from her sight in the mirrors reflection, and her smile grew slightly crooked. If not for the... blemish on her skin, she was near perfect for fitting in with the humans just fifteen miles from her home. Her Diamond would have been so proud... Her Diamond... she loved humans, this world...

Not allowing herself to ponder over the negative thoughts, a skill she had to learn many years ago to save what little of her sanity was left, the woman made her way to the front door where a coat rack of cast iron resided with many coats of varying sizes and materials lathering the posts. Reaching forth and grabbing a dark brown leather jacket that stopped at her waist, she buried her arms into the sleeves, savoring the cool touch of the leather, feeling a shiver when her gem touched the material and sent a very unhappy vibe through her form. The ping was one she was still unsettled with, even though she had grown used to it over the years. To cover a gem was unheard of other than the stories she heard from what seemed so recent of it only being thirteen years ago of a boy who was not a pure gem. At first for many years, had caused her countless agony, fatigue and strain on maintaining her disguise, yet with training, meditation and a lot of stubbornness, what was previously only minutes, turned to hours and as long as she watched for the signs of sudden drop in energy, disappearing in a poof of air was no longer a great risk. This skill she obtained had given her confidence, to step out into the world these humans had built, to start a new form of existence, to put use to her strength and energy, to obtain a currency that after accumulating for a few years had allowed her the access of this particular spot in the woods, let alone to create a domicile of wood instead of metal.

However, even after having achieved this level of wealth, a domain, a collection of leather bound trinkets filled with paper that was typed upon explaining varying worlds, she had a problem; Selenite was bored.

There was no real purpose for her here, she simply existed, living in the shadow of what she was, waiting in what felt like an eternal purgatory, yet she had no idea what she was waiting for.

While she watched the humans in the area grow, evolve in their ways of living, expand, breed and change their technology at a rapid rate of what seemed every ten years, she remained the same. So she had taken up reading to pass her time, to absorb herself in other countless worlds, to read of both the victories and losses the protagonist faced. Even if it was just mere words, the gem had learned to picture these worlds in a means of escaping her own hell. As she started to read, she began to feel an attachment to the human vacant green lands filled with a tall organic landscape that she later discovered were called trees, and began to notice far more these trees held, small animals, nothing like the humans, they were not focused on a form of wealth gained through a career for pieces of shaped paper and metal, or to have the currency instilled on a flat piece of plastic. It was intriguing and she allowed herself to become curious and stray from her created path when she first manifested from the kindergarten back on her home world. She hoped, in some small way... her learning and understanding this world, to protect it, to love it would aid in her Diamond to find peace... if there was anything of that sort to be found in a gems afterlife, if an afterlife was even possible.

Again, with a soft breath, pushing dark thoughts from her mind, a daily and multiple occurrence she struggled with... Selenite opened the front door, allowing the morning sunlight to spill into her home for a brief moment as she stepping out along the gravel pathway through the garden of many wild and planted flowers in varying degrees of growth and bloom, shut the door and locked it before heading to the two wheeled vehicle draped in a canvas covering. Today was like any other day, go to the job she had chosen to work within for the next five years before moving onto another one, and make a meaning out of her continued existence on this forever changing world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I finished chapter 2 a touch sooner than expected ^^ This story's plot will soon begin rolling, so sit back and may you enjoy!

 **Chapter 2~**

Beach City was a small town, no building over three stories tall resided here in the quaint little town. On the edge of the ocean and a vast forest where an ancient battle had taken place many years ago and near forgotten by the current generations of humans thriving in this small location. Not far from the town, there resided the ruins of a gem temple placed originally for the use of colonizing this planet, decomposing slowly throughout the ages and forever changing weather; this had become the domain to the last of the rebels known as the Crystal Gems, the few that had avoided the Diamonds weapon. It was also here where the majority of the fallen be it of the Diamonds forces to rebellions could be located, contained and put away to harm no one further until a means of a cure could be found if ever. They too existed, using the corrupted gems as a means of both fixing their mistakes and to keep a focus on maintaining some form of reason to keep going; to keep existing themselves.

There was one real reason they kept going; curl brown locks bounced along the youths head as with laughter of joy bubbling from his lips, the young boy ran along the waters edge of the massive ocean, splashing with every step of his feet flopping in the beach sandals of simple design. The bright red shirt glared in the bright sunlight as a golden yellow star rested on the front, droplets of splashed ocean seeping into the jean material of his rolled up leggings. He was bright, cheerful and always seeing the good side of things when others failed to look beyond certain walls, and he was the offspring to their once great rebel leader; Rose Quartz.

"Connie; I am over here!"

The boy laughed as he seeing the young female heading his way in a soft white sun dress, her long brown hair bouncing behind her as her own set of simple beach sandals carried her thin form over, tucked beneath her arm in a careful manner, she held a few books, one for her own enjoyment, and a set of four to the next series she wanted Steven to try and read, hoping this time he reads them in sequence. A smile tugged at her lips that that very thought as she waving back, her own laughter ringing in the warm air, kicked up her feet, making the trip all the more quicker to her dear friend.

"Steven! I found the series I wanted to share with you! Er, please dry your hands off, these were hard to find."

She nervously laughed while pulling the books from Steven's sudden reach with glistening wet hands. The boy realizing his near error, gave a quick apology and proceeded to wipe any loose water onto the backside of his jeans before trying a second time to reach for the books Connie held out to him.

It was a good day, the sun hung high in the sky with very few clouds to blot it out, there seemed nothing wrong so far in this town as the children moved to the porch of Steven's home nestled between the ancient hands of the ruin, to discuss the novels Connie had brought. A timid breeze danced around, allowing the gulls to make use of the warm currents and glide lazily around, an occasional cry echoing through the growing flock, the air was filled with the scent of salt and sand of the beach front, the suns shine shimmering along the forever rolling waves.

Plopping an over sized pillow onto the porch from within the wooden home, Steven planted himself eagerly onto the plush material with Connie sidling up next to him while laying the books out before the two of them. Sectioning the four books to the series dedicated for her friend to read, pushed them toward Steven's side, with a relaxed breath, the young lady leaned her back against the porch fencing, lifting the book she brought for herself into her hands. There was no need to chatter or small words as Steven with a quick reminding point of a finger from Connie to book one, grasping his own novel, rested beside her and opened to the first page with every intent of this peaceful moment to be their afternoon.

The sun drifted lower, the hues of the once blue sky were beginning to shift softly into pastel orange, pink and purple. Calls of the gulls began to fade as the once large flock of soaring birds began to thin with the waning light. A cooling chill in the air awoke Steven back into the world of his reality from the one that had only seconds before consumed. With a small shiver running over his form, he with a small wistful sigh, noted the page number before setting the book down and rising to his feet with a grunt from having sat so long.

"Everything ok?"

Hearing his friends voice, the youth smiling, looked to Connie as she peered at him over the top of her own novel. At first his mouth parted to speak what was on his mind through the world of the novel he read more than the chill in the oncoming night air. However with a shake of his head, burying the thoughts he now, even after Garnet's help, didn't really understand how to handle or ponder over, simply jabbed a thumb toward the front door.

"It is getting cold, I was thinking of grabbing a blanket or we could go inside?"

As if understanding his words, a lilting breeze kicked up, causing the soft folds of Connies summer dress to shift, sapping away any of the warmth she was storing in her stationary location. Closing her book, page numbers already stuck in her mind, the young lady gathering the books she had brought over, folding her arms protectively over them, arose to her feet and gave a small smile to Steven.

"I would like to go inside please."

The only bright light now was the illuminated light fixtures throughout the small home as outside the suns glow was near faded away. Only a touch of dark blue and purple hues graced the sky while clouds began to roll in with the chilling night upon the land. In the risen platform of Steven's bedroom, his television played a random show, the noise filling the rather vacant domicile as both children were sitting along the couch just by the stairway of his room where the tall lamp granted them the abundance of light needed to continue to read. Steven though felt his mind begin to wander the more he tried to read; the story he was within was a good one, he did not blame Connie at all for his wandering, yet the characters, the struggles they faced were so much similar to his own. With a soft breath, he quietly set the book down in his lap, looking to his friend for the moment before looking beyond the gem pad and at the doorway where the gems called their own home, wishing they were home from whatever mission they were on.

When Garnet had helped him and Connie take a moment to think and arise beyond their internal fears, it had helped him a lot. The nightmares, the stress and anxiety he had felt seemed to wash away after that moment, a bit by bit, like a stone smoothed by the ocean waves, yet... He kept seeing their faces in his mind, the mistakes he made, she made, all of it. At that moment the youth wished Garnet was here right now, or even Lion, he had Connie who he knew was always wanting to help and talk. One thing though kept him from speaking up to her right that moment, she was like him, a kid and didn't deserve his problems. He knew this moment would not last and he would be happy again, only at that moment as he stared at that doorway for the gems, he could not help but think of how two of what he felt were his mistakes resided in bubbles; Bismuth... and Jasper.

"Steven?"

Her voice made the youth suddenly jump, his hand accidentally colliding into the small stack of books causing them to clatter to the ground, pulled a yelp from his lips. Quickly regaining himself, he with a faint flush on his features, pulled himself off the couch and regathered the spilled novels together before setting them along the rectangular coffee table before them.

"What is wrong?"

"I am ok, nothing is wrong."

"That is a lie."

He didn't want to see her expression, the one he already knew she was wearing, in spite of that Steven looked to Connie who fixed him with a worried gaze along her features. Not even glancing to the open book in her lap, the young woman closed it and set it casually with the others, ignored and no longer her focus as she watched her friend. Steven felt himself grimace, he would talk to her, she was his friend after all, simply, the boy really did not want to place his troubles on her own shoulders. Sucking in a deep breath, he slowly allowed it to escape as his hands wrung together while he attempted to organize his thoughts.

"it's hard..."

That was a start... Looking to her for a moment, the boy looked at the door that help two of his mistakes, their voices ringing in the back of his skull. His heart began to race, he felt his hands grow cold and clammy as he braved to speak up.

"It's hard... to not worry, or to think of... w-what if; what if I could have done things differently. I keep... hearing their voices in my head, seeing them. I am scared Connie, and I don't know why..."

Hearing her form move, and feeling the couch sink beside beside him, Steven looked to his friend with tears brimming his eyes. He felt the pain of sorrow heavily sit in his throat, the tightness in his chest, the needles and pins he felt arising in his finger tips... When her arms slid over his form, linking her hands together and holding him close, the loud sniffle seemed to echo between them as Steven buried his face right into her front, eyes shut, teeth gritted while a tear escaped and pressed into the white cloth of her sun dress.

Silence hung between them for a couple of moments, the warmth and comfort of the contact aiding in Steven's panic and sorrow. Even though he struggle hard to contain them, a few sobs wracked his chest, still Connie remained silent, running a hand across his back as she help him. During the time that the sorrow began to subside into a numbness, his nose plugged up, eyes stinging but no longer tearful, did Connie speak, her tone low, soft and comforting.

"Steven, you can always talk to me. I think I know why you do not, but I am your friend and will always be here for you."

Allowing a few moments to pass between them while Steven nodding to her words, not trusting his own voice right that moment, pulled away to wipe his nose along the material of his red shirt. The young lady watching him, swallowed with a nervous touch as she dared risk to speak further.

"Steven; I-I think you have post traumatic stress disorder. I mean... you are a kid, not that I am say I am not either! Just... you have gone through so much, much more than any kid should ever go through. My mother has a few books on this matter and you have shown all the symptoms of ptsd."

That was a term Steven knew only a little about, his dad had told him about it partially when he had tried speaking his worries to him. Wiping his nose once more on his sleeve, a swallow to both wet his dry throat and see if he dare trust his voice, the boy looked to Connie.

"Can it be fixed? Can I stop having these nightmares?"

That was when the young woman pressing a knuckle to her lips with worry, looked away from her friend and to the door that contained the two biggest issues she knew he faced. Rose was something she had no idea what to do seeing his mom was gone, there was no one really to talk to or face to fix that wound, but...

"I have read you can face your fears, your... mistakes and that can relieve the stress and anxiety. What if..."

"Oh no! Garnet would be furious if we went into her room alone! Also I don't think facing them would help, they would try to kill me!"

Steven felt his pulse race once again when he realized what Connie was suggesting, his wide eyes moving from the door to her as she ran a hand nervously along the back of her neck.

"Well... you want this to stop right? Garnet has also expressed wanting you to get better and this seems like a good way, I think she would understand. Also, they are bubbled right? You do not unbubble them, simply go to them and speak that you are no longer afraid, that you did everything you could and they chose to not listen."

Perking up near the end of her words as Connie realized the loop hole, she looked back to Steven yet paused as she saw his wide eye expression, hand gripping the front of his shirt where his gem resided. Guilt rose within her chest as she thought she may have over stepped her words, yet as she pondered over how to apologize, her own eyes followed Steven's and understood the wide eye stare he held. The gems door that had been sealed closed since they had come inside from the chill breeze, hung open.

"What? But how?"

"I-I don't know..."

Steven responding to Connie's panicked tone, gave her a sideways glance before pushing himself cautiously off of the couch and slowly stalked closer, each step slow and all the more uncertain the closer he got. His clammy hand still clung to the shirt covering his gem where a soft glow emitted, the grip getting all the tighter as he neared the entry way. Why was it open? Was it his gem that opened it? Was mom trying to say something? He had more questions than ever and no answers... which seemed the norm for him whenever anything strange or new occurred.

The heat that cascaded across his face, caused instant beads of perspiration forming along his brow causing an arm to rise and brush the sweat away as the youth looked beyond the doorway at the dimly lit cavernous room. The only true illumination seemed to arise from the rings carved throughout the ground where magma pooled, lazily flowing in a circular motion as in in the center resided a raised pool of the molten rock. All along the dark bricked walls, large glass like crimson roots ran up along the ceiling where it all resided; the bubbled gems defeated and collected.

"G-Garnet?! Hello?"

Upon hearing nothing but the white noise of the television up by his bed, Steven dared a step inside the room. His heart thundered heavily in his chest, eyes wide and teeth gritted as he looked around what seemed like a vacant room. Even as sweat glistened and slid down the side of his face and along his back, the youth felt his throat dry, his breaths short and strained from heat and being caught. Garnet while he knew loved him, was intimidating and has expressed in the past anger of others in her domain within the temple. Maybe though, he dared hope, Connie was right and that by facing the two gems even if bubbled, may help... And if he was caught, Garnet would understand.

"Any idea why it opened?"

"GAH!"

Steven stumbling forward hard, his flip flops scraping across the hot floor surface, whirled around with a hand grasping his shirt right over his wildly beating heart as his other arm was raised and bent, summoning forth the gleaming shield of pink hues and rose pattern in the center. Connie having walked up beside him without his knowing, had spoken and completely derailed Steven's own thoughts and attempt of bravely handling entering this place.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"i-it's fine, just... fff..."

Sucking down a few shuddering breaths, the shield shimmered and faded as the boy doubled over, hands heavily gripping his knees, lips parted, eyes shut as he began to work on calming his nerves. Her hand on his back caused Steven to partially turn his head to the side and look to his friend as she peered around the forbidden cavernous room.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."

Steven did not quite understand what clicked in him when he heard her words of worry, of doubt... Perhaps it was the fact he wanted to show her he was brave, that this was not spooky nor dangerous as his mind tried to play it out as, or it could be... he did not want to see the look of failure or disappointment on his friends expression, thinking her suggestion had been a foolish error. Standing tall, brushing his jeans with his sweaty palms, Steven looking to Connie, gave her the best grin he could manage along his flushed features before turning and looking to the bubbled gems all around them.

"There are so many..."

Was all the boy could think to say before with a swallow to his painfully dry throat, walked all the more within the room, eyes scanning the gems around them. Majority were in magenta bubbles, done by Garnet's hand, some though where a soft mint; Pearl, and the few scattered violet were Amethyst, even fewer, a single pink bubble that Steven had done. His gaze lifted up where the single bubble resided, the gem of Bismuth contained in its center. The fight from that day played in his mind, having heard her infuriated words, the fury as she had attacked, the betrayal she felt toward Rose... and the shuddering of his blade when it sank into her form. That... was too personal... his eyes roved \past her. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to face her, especially with her former ties as a friend to his mother.

Eyes scanning the many bubbles, focused on the purple ones, seeking a single yellow, orange gem Amethyst had bubbled only a few months ago. There; another swallow in a failing attempt to wet his course throat, Steven took a few uneasy steps forward as he saw her enraged expression and words screamed at him when the corruption had consumed her every being. Sucking down a harsh trembling breath, Steven hunching down, leaped off the ground, floating slowly through the blistering air. He felt a shiver as his fingers closed over the violet bubble, the gem so close and even if contained, he still felt her fiery golden gaze burning into his own. Biting the corner of his bottom lip with nervousness, Steven holding his breath, allowed his form to sink slowly down, his feet planting along the ground.

"Ok... so, what do I do now?"

The boy asked, turning and daring to look away from the contained gem to Connie as she stood a few feet from him, her own gaze nervously watching the bubble in his grasp; she had not forgotten that quartz warrior.

"Um... uh, right... well, the book had said you speak out your fears and worries."

"Speak... huh, ok..."

Turning his attention to the violet bubble in his hands, Steven feeling sweat trickle down the side of his face, pulled his arm up and wiped away the perspiration as he looked to the gem, wondering what to say... that he wished she knew he was not Rose, that... he had tried to help her...

"STEVEN!"

The commanding voice cried out loudly, echoing through the cavernous room. Eyes widened as Steven hearing the voice, felt himself whirl around to face the tall gem, terror turning his blood cold, heart racing in a panic...

"Steven, NO!"

It happened too quickly; the hand he had used to wipe the sweat from his brow that had gone to grasp the violet hued bubble, slipped as he had turned to face Garnet when she had roared his name. His own terrified expression locked on her own as she reaching for him, tried to rapidly reach him... his fingers slipped, a panicked cry slid past his lips as he looking to the bubbled gem, scrambled to retain some form of grip, sliding across the bubbled surface.

"No... no, no, no, no!"

With a final juggle, his hands slid along the smooth sides, the sweat from the burning room and risen panic, the bubble dropped. As it struck the dry land, there was no bounce, no sound as it settled, stiff and unmoving along the ground, all seemed frozen in place, Steven locked up, his flushed face panic stricken, eyes wide as they kept going from Garnet to the bubbled gem as it rested there.

"Maybe it-"

The bubble ruptured, the violets surface fading to nothingness, the air filling with the sound of the gem clattering along the ground. Steven weakly took a step back from the gem, his breath hitched, arms clutching his upper body in panic while footfall echoed behind him with Garnet rushing over. Blinding light flashed forth, illuminating the dimly lit room as the gem arose from the ground.

"Steven, get back!"

The boy gave into a startled cry as Garnet's gauntlet hands grabbed his form, leaping them both back from the body of light as it formed for a moment into that of the warrior before it warped, mutated... the air filling with a violent roar. An ivory mane unfurled along the spine and underbelly of the corrupted hide of orange, yellow, green and blue hues, jagged spikes lathering the beasts backside, and face. Claws tore into the rocky ground, digging furrows into the hard surface as teeth gnashing, the sightless face rotated and snapped right in the direction of the human and gems.

"Garnet! What is going on, why did you suddenly run away from- Jasper!"

Pearl's voice cried out, calling the attention of human, gems and beast to the doorway where Amethyst and Pearl stood, eyes wide and weapons flashing to the ready.

"Pearl, Amethyst, keep her from escaping!"

Upon setting Steven down beside Connie, fixing both with a stern silent command of her shaded gaze, gripping her gauntlet hands into tight fists before whirling and charging for the corrupted gem as it rearing, claws flared in the air, jaws parting with a savage roar, charged in return. The air was filled with weapons and claws clashing, yells and roars of both gem and beast combating as Steven horrified, held a hand to his mouth.

"I-I did this... this is my fault..."

Hearing her voice, the youth looked over as Connie, tears streaming down her face, wrapped her arms over her trembling form while she watched the battle unfold before them. He wanted to say something to do something, yet he could not move, he could not speak as his ears throbbed from the violent roar rending the air. Teeth gritted, his hands clapped over his ears, eyes tightly shut, blind and deaf from the panicked cries. A hand grabbing his shirt and tugging hard pulled his eyes open to see the large corrupted beast charging right for the very path he had been standing in moments ago.

Pain lanced through his form as he collided against the solid ground, a painful howl falling from his lips as the beast and gems raced past him. Utter chaos, yells, roars and clash of claw and weapon made the world spin, nothing made sense to the boy. A loud crash resounded through the air, the sounds of roaring fading when a shadow fell over Steven's body, causing a weak flinch to fall through his limbs before realizing it was Garnet hovering over him, holding a unarmored hand out for him.

"I... am sorry..."

"mmhmm."

Was all she said as she taking his hand, pulled him to his feet, exposing the scene behind her, causing the boy's eyes to widen. Where the front door once was, there was nothing but a huge gaping hole where Pearl and Amethyst stood, frozen in place.

"I am in big trouble..."

A heavy hand fell onto her shoulder, causing him to look up at Garnet who kept her concealed gaze locked forward at the damage the corrupt gem had done.

"Yes; you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Rain fell heavily all around, the thick curtain of water blotting out everything from sight, there was no sounds of fighting, there was no sounds of... anything. There was nothing; no pain, no damage, yet... a hand rising up, she could feel the cold raindrops patter along her body; she was not dead. Blue eyes quickly looked to her upper right arm, there were no cracks along the opaque gem as water cascade in multiple streams on her form. She was not gone; shattered... While it was noticed, seen, witnessed, felt, the gem could not understand nor believe it. A blotted shadow in the distance shifted through the rains fall,catching her attention, her gem glowing briefly as her sickle of soft blue glass gave form, the chain clattering lightly in her grasp when her form hunched down, preparing for an oncoming battle. The ground shook with heavy footfall, a soldier gems weight was known well by the assassin class, however this felt heavier, its footfall not the proper formation of a charging warrior. The waters curtain was wrenched away as two large jagged horns broke through, ivory sodden fur laced wetly over a large four legged body of warped turquoise blue and pink hued splotches._

 _Selenite with a startled yell, feet spilled back in the muddy ground. Hot breath past her face as with wide eyes, stared up at the beast as it looked to her with a blind gaze, its massive form hanging over her, the baige tail of longfur swaying lazily behind its body. Her Diamond had informed her of this weapon and its power... A rumble fell from the beasts chest, its jaws partially opened, droplets of water cascading down the rough surface of its hide._

" _W-what do you want from me? I... I can't help you..."_

 _As her words slipped through the waters embrace, the corrupted creature shifted, its head lifting away from her and not giving her a second glance, thundered off with its dense forelegs heavily carried its form over the mud soaked ground._

 _Standing tall as the rains began to soften its trodden of the mud and gem shard saturated land, she saw it, she saw it all laid out before her. Warped, mutated forms, some doubled over with harsh growls and groans echoing in the saturated air, others moved, staggering on the new limbs, the ground dug at, clawed into, savagely torn into with newly formed claws._

 _Corrupted gems, their bodies mutated, their minds lost to a primal state, uncontrollable, savage, wild. A tremble gave way in her hand as it lifting up, long fingers curled over her upper arm, concealing the gem, its cool touch of her true self along her palm. They were all corrupted, so... why was she not?_

 _Overlooking the carnage the home world vessel has placed upon this land, Selenite felt something wrench in her chest, a sudden sinking feeling as numbness washed over her, her foot taking a sudden step back, slicking across the mud slick ground. A page out of a nightmare... sickness tore through her, a burning agony roared from her gem as panic stricken eyes looked to her hand as it continued to hold its place over her gem. Teeth gritted, her hand pulled ever so slightly away as lighting cracked over the sky, thunder roaring as her lips parted in a scream..._

Eyes flew open, hands flying to her mouth as the scream was caught, muffled. It took a few short, sharp breaths, her wide eyes swallowing the scene around her form as it laid on the bed of tossed about sheets and comforter. She was in her home, on her bed with rain pattering loudly on the bedroom window, the gray sky causing the daylight seeping in to be dim. Hearing the faint roll of thunder, her chest began to ebb the panic away, her eyes half drawn, the gem allowed her hands to fall from her mouth as she numbly looked at the window; she hated the rain.

Grunting, the gem pulled her stocky form up from the messed bed, and moving over to her dresser as a hand ran fingers through her long brown hair, the pink colored bangs intermixing from the tug back.

Changed into rather aged jeans, a gray tank top that held a few holes along its bottom from heavy use with a dark red long sleeve unbuttoned flannel, the gem moved through the archway to her bathroom as another roll of thunder rumbled noisily throughout her home. The hot water turned on and pooled into her cupped hands before being splashed along her face as her mind pondered what to do. This was a day off for her, and originally she had intended to go into the neighboring town to purchase some new reading material, or to even dig within the garden she had cultivated outside from the many years of living here. The rain changed all that and now, she contemplated what to do with her time... she could always go back to bed... lighting flashed, illuminating her cabin through the windows scattered throughout the house, thunder rolling quickly after; perhaps sleep was not the best choice. The rain always fueled her nightmares, not like they needed to be made more abundantly clear in her slumber.

With the stormy skies outside cutting off the majority of the light she typically used throughout the small home, Selenite grabbing a small box of matches, went around lighting up the scattered oil lamps along the few table surfaces and wall sconces. Before long, flickering light warmly illuminated the cabin, a fire crackled and popped in the cast iron fire place as on top of the flattened surface, a tea kettle rested, steam lazily swirling from the nozzle as the water within neared boiling. Selenite sprawled along the couch near the fire place, arms folded behind her head as she vacantly stared upward at the log planked ceiling as along the table beside the couch, an orange light shined in the dial face of the record player while two speakers built within the device crackled softly as soft jazz filled the room.

She was bored... severely so, regrettably this was no new feat for the former gem soldier. Time moved continuously here on this organic fueled world, nothing stayed the same, always changing and shifting about and yet seemed to do just that whenever she was unable to focus or do anything to keep herself busy; useful.

Working her hands through the soil and plant matter was something she understood and enjoyed far more than the idea of picking up a hobby that meant creating items she had no use for such as wood carvings, painting, sewing, so on and so forth. Gardening, a term she had picked up over time while living within the humans world, she had learned to relish, both through having seeing her Diamond partake in when creating her containment structure for these human beings she was so fond of, and in a small way no matter how foolish it seemed to the former warrior, it kept her close to her Diamond even after... With a small sigh, the gem closed her eyes and buried once more those thoughts of the past. She knew drudging them up only made her feel sorrow, lost and angry however the kept coming back, never to be forgotten.

Her eyes shifted to the cabinet residing on the floor near the front door, its smooth oak surface with rose quartz knobs to open the doors concealing its contents within. A small smile toyed across her lips as she recalled the morbid amusement when she had discovered through the humans desire of shiny things, gems of the same mineral outlay as her home world yet lacked of any sentient use. In a small warped way, Selenite had a rose quartz that was servile to protecting the liqueur collection in that cupboard. For the moment, the gem pondered the poisonous drink that both was craved and feared by the human race. Having discovered its use after the gem wars, within the ruins and rebuild of this planet through the aid of the surviving humans, Selenite learned to adapt her body to consume and be altered by the substance. She already adapted her form to be like that of a human to blend all the more in with this world, so may as well allow it a usefulness to drink substances from tea to this harsh poison. A poison it may be, but it had helped her drag her meaningless form through many years, numbed to anything and anyone she had stumbled upon.

Another crack of lighting intermixed with the roar of thunder was the deciding factor. Bare feet coming to rest of the smooth planked ground, the gem made her way to the cupboard; not like she had anything better to do.

The storm did not lighten up, instead the winds increased, tall branches whacked loudly against the cabins roof, rain pelted the windows, gratefully though the thunder and lighting had drifted further away. The world was warm, a foot lazily tapped to the beat of the music playing in the record player beside the couch. Eyes were heavily drooped, bottle capped and cuddled to her side that was draped over the couch length, as her lips moved, a soft tone singing with the song playing, time fluttering past with the gem not really paying any heed to it at all. This was okay for her, it was not a good use of her time, but whatever was these days anymore? She was useful to a degree as a human, but as a gem; as a warrior class... she felt like nothing she did any longer mattered or had any significance. What was that?

A loud crash outside pulled the gem out of her drugged thoughts, the bottle rolling to its side on the couch as she sat up, its soothing contents forgotten. Blue eyes drunkenly looked to the front door, she heard nothing else other than that loud initial sound; it wasn't thunder as it was now faintly rumbling off into the waning light of daytime. It was probably best she go see what it was, yet... her eyes fell to one of the windows rain continued to heavily pelt it; she hated rain.

Rubber boots riding near up to her knees, plodded along the wooden floor as with a heavy dark blue raincoat finalizing its being buttoned on her form, did the gem near the front door. A grimace twitched along her features as her hand closed on the smooth door knob and gave it a twist. The door clicked and swung silently inward, blasting Selenite with cool wet air and the smell of drenched earth. Puddles drowned the yard, plants drooped from the thunderous rains, the landscape dulled and muddled through the curtain of water, or was that the alcohol in her body?

Unhappily tucking as best as she could in the coat, hands stuffed in the rubbery pockets, the gem stepped forward, her eyes groggily peering around for anything that could have caused the crash she had heard. For a brief moment of concern that the winds knocked over her mode of transportation, Selenite glanced over to where it rested under the thick canvas covering. Seeing the bike was still propped up and untouched, a sigh of relief flitted past her lips as she returned her attention to the land before her. Nothing, nothing, she really needed to trim back that large bush, it was clearly beginning to lose its form- The underbrush or what she thought was beneath the large flowering ligneous plant shifted abruptly, causing a cry from her lips as her feet fell back, skidding in the muddy slick ground.

Pain lanced through her lower form as she came to a tumble along the ground in a sloppy splash, hands catching her upper body, sank into the drenched soil. The disgust of both the muck and rain pouring down her face and snaking its way past the protective barrier of the coat was ignored as wide blue eyes stared upward at the large mutated beast as it rumbling, pulled itself partially out of the plants covering that had been sheltering it from the rains. Ivory fur of a matted mane hung heavily down, saturated by the rains, along the bulky wolf like form with a pattern of an orbicular coloring pallet within the ranges of orange, red, and teal. Spikes jutted all along its back as two large curled horns spiked forward on either side of the head where eyes should have been, only dark teal spikes resided.

"A corrupted gem..."

The words slid past her lips, hushed, her form still as she saw the large brute hover over her, its claws sinking into the muck. She had seen them many times before, on the battle field after the weapon was launched, and throughout the many centuries she remained here. There were some that were outright savage and attacking nearby, others were nervous, fearful and cowardly, yet what all these creatures had in common was they were shadows of their former selves; husk, feral minded, forgotten. Although there was a reason Selenite avoided corrupted gems ever since a moment in her life...

 _I cannot heal you... this is.. this is All a lie..._

The corner of her eye filled... she wanted to believe it was rain as it slid down her face. Nightmares and the inability to handle the past, any other times a corruption came near, the gem had turned and gone another way; it had hurt too much from before. It was then, when she began to avoid any and all of the corrupted, roughly thirty years ago she had stumbled upon what little of the rebel forces had survived the great weapon. Her gem having been covered, her body shaped like a female human at the time, it was easy to slip past them unnoticed when they had taken down the corrupted gem, yet she had found it odd; they bubbled it instead of shattering it.

The huge beast let loose a savage growl pulling the gem back to the present and wide eyed stared up to the corrupted soldier. Gnashing teeth kept her focus solely upon it as the large beast lowered its head right over her. Tufts of saturated mane hung down grazing alongside her form, creating a channel for the water to trickle down all the more eradicating the remaining defenses of her coat from the rains touch. The cold that cascaded and seeped into her clothes though went ignored as she watched this creature, uncertain what to do with it. Selenite was no fool... she knew why it remained here, watching her instead of how all warrior corruptions typically responded with.

Grunting, she pulling herself into a better sitting position, surrendering any remaining comfort from the mud and the cold rain, the gem looked at the corrupted. Its gem was easily noticed, and near made her laugh at how blatant it was just sitting there exposed along its face, however she controlled her expression, leaving it neutral and not surrendering any hint of her thoughts. Digging her hands into the muck, grimacing of its touch and snaking through her fingers, the gem scooted her form from underneath the beast that continued to hover over her. A deep growl rising from its dense chest, the corrupted gem lifted a mighty paw and crashed it upon her chest, pulling a loud gasp as with air crushed from her cavity, Selenite collapsed hard against the ground with a dull thud, displacing the mud beneath her. Grimacing as she felt the cold muck seep through her hair to the back of her head, her eyes narrowed as she glared to this creature; this would not do!

"Get off of me!"

Instead of moving, its claws sank ever so much in the rubbery texture of her rain jacket as it leaned forward, its head scant inches from her face. Perhaps yelling at it was not a good response... Trying hard to not roll her eyes at her own stupid choice, the gem lifting a mud slick hand from the ground, came to rest it on the side of this beasts over sized paw, her eyes focusing solely upon it as the warmth of her gem grew.

"Please... step away so I may stand up."

There was the familiar flash of heat, a sting of pain along her upper arm, and with a confused rumble, the corrupted lifting its paw suddenly, stepped back, its heavy feet carrying it back a couple paces to place it once more within the shelter of the large over grown brush. Groaning, the gem began the process of extracting herself from the slop of the ground, cringing at the very idea of how she looked and realizing in disdain she was going to very much need to bathe after this incident. Trying to scrape off the largest collections of mud with her unclean hands, streaking the moist soil along the sleeves, she did not remove her gaze on this creature before her.

"I cannot help you, you cannot stay here. Please just go away... Please?"

She doubt it would work to ask or even say please, but she had achieved getting away from this creature. Cautiously, Selenite began to take a few steps back, never removing her vigilant eyes from this corruption. Her hand blindly fumbled behind her, relief pouring through her very being as she felt the door knob make contact with her desperate grasp. Twisting and pushing the door in, Selenite with hitched breath, one last stare down to the creature as it remained within the brush, the gem quickly stumbled into her cabin, slamming the door shut and locking it. Hands flat against the wooden surface, her body hunched forward with head hanging low, eyes shut and lips parted, Selenite sucked down a few breaths of deep relief. Even if it was still out there, she was in here and getting away from it would hopefully make the beast wander off to somewhere else when the weather ceased its pissing. A plop of mud that fell from her back to the floor though snapped her back to the current issue...she was filthy! Upon turning around, her form stiff and with a odd jagged motion to her steps, she quickly made her way to the washroom; damn that thing for getting her so filthy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Boom! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Steam spilled from the opened archway of the washroom, the soft clink of plastic sounded in the air as the rings skittered along the metal shower pull. With a whoosh of the cloth curtain lathered in butterflies being pulled aside, Selenite quickly grabbing the beige towel from the metal hook next to the shower where two other towels resided, began to quickly towel off any remaining water. Clean she enjoyed, water... hell no... On the ground within the confines of a black wooden bin pulled from her room, resided the sopping wet remains of the clothes she had peeled off and intended to simply hose them down when it was no longer stormy outside; that was her main reason, her...guest was another all together. Bringing the towel along the wet mop of brown and pink hair, the strands intermixing along the toss about of the thick material, Selenite kept seeing in her minds eye that corruption. Allowing her hair to hang in a tangled mat, the gem tucking the towel around her form, stepped gingerly aside from the bin containing the mud lathered clothing before making a bee line for the bedroom.

She could not help shake the rush in her chest, the quickness in her breath while she kept catching her gaze going to the front door while she busily pulled clothes on. The slosh of liquor in her system was near faded, quickly burned when that corruption decided to plant a heavy paw on her chest and press her into the mud. A pity though, the slosh had kept her mind paused, and not it was buzzing a mile a minute and Selenite had yet to decide if that was a good thing or really bad.

Buttoning the gray blouse up to the collar, Selenite adjusting her sleeve, peered for the hundredth time it felt, to the front door as the rain near ceased and the late afternoon sun partially peaked from the thick clouds high above. She had to... the floor boards creaked ever so faint as the gem gingerly tip toed her way across the small cabin, its distance typically short seemed to go on forever. Nearing the large window beside the front door, Selenite pressed her back against the wooden wall, and slowly, ever so slowly turned her head to peer through the glass, her gaze roving over the landscape outside. Through the emerging sunlight from the dark clouds above, it was clear the underbrush of the gangly bush was empty, its trodden soil only holding a few deep set prints showing the creature had left its shelter.

Wait; where did it go?!

Braving to peer all the more through the window, her blue eyes roamed over the landscape looking for the creature. The muddy ground while it showed tracks, was so water logged nothing was easily traceable. Maybe it left? The deep rumble of muffled breath being pulled in made the gem jump and peer to to left of the window, outside just barely touching the front door, its weight tromped over her aged ferns on either side of the walkway from the entrance of her home; the beast lay. Dismay hung heavy in her chest as she saw the crushed plant life beneath the corrupted; it had taken a few years to grow as large as they had... all to be crushed by this creature. Stepping away from the window with a ginger step back, a hand came to lift and rest along her mouth as she pondered silently in thought while looking at the shut and locked door. What was she going to do with this... thing outside of her home? The air suddenly filled with an high pitch whistle causing the gem to jar from her thoughts as the kettle rattled nosily along the stove's hot surface.

 _Shit!_

The word flying multiple times both through her mind and whispering past her lips, Selenite quickly threw herself toward the kettle, grasping the wool hot pad hanging beside the stove, she promptly plucked the boiled pot off and set it aside. Yet as the whistle dyed speedily down, the bellowing eruption of sound outside her door made the gem freeze and looked to the wooden locked doorway to the outside as once more the swear flung in depths of her skull.

The wood groaned as a heavy weight suddenly pressed against it, the doorway creaking as the larg body continuously pressed upon it. Claws scraped, a low rumbling growl, the sound of wood slowly beginning to splinter... _Shit..._

Her gem glowed with a flash as within her left hand, the glass sickle and chain formed, gripped tightly, the sharp edge glittering in the fires glow from all the lit oil lamps within the cabin. Chain clicking softly as she coiled it around her left arm, the gem began to prep for a battle she was not at all looking forward to. It took so long to cultivate the land to how it was now, and this was no doubt going to ruin a lot of it! She did not hate the corrupted gems that roamed this planet, but she sure as hell did not enjoy their company, this being a prime example with how trampled her garden was.

A board on the door sagged and splintered loudly, its strength finally surrendering to the weight of the pressing corruption. Her bare foot slid over the floor board, her stance shifting, prepping. The hinges began to bend, two more boards cracked and bent in on themselves to the unwavering weight. The tickle of cool air snaked its way in through the splintering wood, tiny streams of light crept through. As she stood waiting, watching, the gem could not help but wonder what was going to come from this... would she need to rebuild, find a new place to live after this fight? Wait, what was that sound? Eyes narrowed, she watched the crunched door as faint slow rumbles could be heard.

A deadpan expression fell over her face as arms hanging like dead limbs on either side of her form, the gem took a few steps forward. Her left hand still tightly gripping the sickle, her right reached forth and upon curling along the door knob... However, the gem simply paused in mid turning of the knob while the gears in her head began to turn. With a soft breath, she gingerly rested her forehead against the ravaged door that would need to be replaced after this fun time. Just what was she going to do once she opened the door? How would she deal with the corrupted? Poof it? Shatter it?

 _Shatter it... Good bye..._

Her hand uncurled from the doorknob and her foot took a step back... fear touching her expression. She could not do this, not again, never again... She wanted it gone, away from her home! The wall she held on her mind, to close off any past memories where Pink Diamond and... another; was buried behind, crumbled only so much. A lump arose in her chest, a heavy weight cascaded over her shoulders as the gem reaching forward, twisted the knob and wrenched the door open. The beast having still been leaning against it, bellowed to the sudden wall it was pressed up upon vanished, it claws digging into the ground to stabilize its form. Unknowing to Selenite of the tears slidign down her face, she looked to the corruption for only a brief second before she started to yell loudly.

"Get out! Go away! Leave this place NOW!"

 _Leave... please just leave..._

Her voice continued to carry, yelling at the creature with a near panic tone warping through her words. Be it the words or the tone and volume, let alone the blade she still tightly held in her hand, the large beast roaring while upon rising to its legs swiftly, struggled to flee. Its claws digging through the mud. Caking the watered down soil all over the nearby plants as it finally gaining ground, the ground seemed to shake as it charged away.

Teeth gritted, eyes wide and filled, Selenite watched, listened and did not move until she could no longer see or hear that creature in her vicinity. When nothing further was seen or heard, a pained noise escaped her lips as she stepping back, slammed the door hard with both her hands flat against the damaged wood. Her weapon clattering to the ground noisily before it turned to a soft light and vanished from sight, unnoticed as she hanging her head, eyes shut, a sob wracked her chest.

"I-I am sorry... I cannot help you..."

Her words were soft, barely audible, and trembled while tears rolling along her sorrowful expression, fell to the floor below. Lifting her hands from the wood, in one motion of wiping her nose along her arm, turning and pressed her back against the door. Uncaring of if any splinters caught her shirt or skin beneath, slid down and came to rest heavily on the ground, her numb gaze looking forward but nothing was in her focus. The memories were too strong, she could not help but feel them, see them...

Selenite did not know why at the time the corruption did not effect her, but after having run across Amethyst, her Amethyst; she had found out why. Legs bending, knees against her chest, the gem curling her arms around them, buried her face into the folds of her legs, teeth still gritted as she fought the rough emotions. She had gained, learned, expanded beyond who she was, and lost it all...

 _Shatter..._

A sob broke past, and that was all that was needed... tears streamed as she wept loudly into her self made shelter of limbs as the minutes slid by unnoticed.

 _It was raining... Staring out of the large window in her small cabin with a steaming cup of tea in hand, the gem let out a soft sigh. A soft purple arm slid around her waist, pulling her a step back against the large gem behind her with a chuckle following the motion. Feeling her, hearing her laugh, Selenite bending her head back, peered up at the tall Amethyst who held a warm smile._

" _Stop fretting, the sun always comes out in the end and we can continue working outside."_

 _Surrendering with a smile and shake of her head, Selenite looked outside once more, enjoying the holding embrace of her gem._

" _I know the rain is needed, just never been a fan of it. It means we cannot stay fused; told you we should have made a bigger house."_

" _pfft, come now, you like it when we can separate as well, you and your odd human ways. As for the rain, well then, lets do something else instead of staring at it."_

 _Selenite gave into a sudden yelp, her tea spilling to the ground as with the arms snaking to the back of her legs and upper back, was plucked from the ground into a scooping hold. White strands of the large mop of hair Amethyst fell into her face, gaining a laugh as she brushed it away and looked to her gem._

" _Hey now, humans know how to have fun as well, also you made me spill my tea."_

 _She spoke in a false annoyed tone, her smile giving away its falsehood as she held the empty mug up at Amethysts face, the tip of her nose touching the porcelain edge. The large purple gem merely winked and turning, guided them toward the couch beside the roaring fire place._

" _Not like you drink it often, you always love brewing something, yet rarely drink it. I keep cleaning up after your mess!"_

 _Selenite having no retort, stuck her tongue out, only to cry out as she was suddenly plopped onto the plush surface of the couch. Amethyst with her large hand, reached down and plucking the empty mug from Selenite's hand, set it to the table side with three other mugs before looking to her gem. A faint flush fell over Selenite's expression when the large arms came slowly down along either side of her head. For a moment they stayed there locked in place, the large quartz bent over staring down to the smaller gem._

" _Amethyst... I- no..."_

 _Selenite's eyes widened as she saw the twist of pain on her partners expression before the large warrior fell back. The gem on her upper right arm glowed as spikes began to bleed up from her body along the limb. A hiss of air escaped Amethyst's gritted jaw as her left hand tightly gripped her gem before looking to Selenite. Rising to her feet quickly with a stumble, Selenite reaching up as Amethyst withdrew her arm, pressed her pale hand against the gem, its heat near burning yet she held on. It did not make sense to her, yet she knew what to do. Her own gem giving off a soft white glow, at first nothing seemed to happen, yet slowly, ever so slowly, the spikes began to recede back in. The quartz let loose a low groan of pain yet nothing more as each spike returned from where they emerged from. Selenite felt fear and worry weigh heavily on her as she looked to her hand, it was taking longer to reverse... Amethyst seeing her expression, chuckled and plopped a large hand along the top of her head, before twisting side to side and gaining a disgruntled yell as her hair was messed._

" _Quit worrying, as long as you are around, nothing bad will happen. Let alone, last I checked, I do not plan on leaving you for some time."_

 _The final words dipped in tone as the large quartz leaning down, her large hand snaking from the top of Selenite's head, cupped her chin and lifting up ever so slight for their lips to meet..._

Her eyes flew open, her heart thundered, face dry and crusted over from expired tears spent hours ago. Body trembling, she blamed the cold air seeping through the splintered door, Selenite with a pained groan, began to unfold her body from its curled position. The dream itself still rolled in her mind, so vivid and raw... Sucking down breath hard, her hands rubbing her upper arms to rub away the chill, she peered numbly out the window. All that greeted her was the faint touch of morning light beyond the tree canopy. She had been asleep all night... With a heavy breath falling from her lips, the gem reaching down to the door knob, turned and pulled the ruined door open. The rains had gone sometime in the night, the clear sky hung above with a few stars still visible with the growing daylight. Her eyes scanned around the yard in front of her, the marred ground where the corruption had laid and scrambled off was clearly visible through the torn grass and large plants. Her breath hitched again to the sight of the crushed ferns by the door, and the snapped branches of the large bush the beast had first concealed underneath.

Ignoring the sights for now, uncertain if she really could handle the damage for more than a few seconds, the aged plants bringing back that raw memory that her joyful mind had felt inclined to bring forth in her sleep. Her bare feet stepping from the door mat, shutting the door behind her, the gem moved through the grass to the left where a large maple tree resided, thankfully unscathed. The large trunk showing its years, healthy roots deeply embedded within the ground, Selenite stopping by the soft bark, rested a hand along its cool surface. It was one of the first plants she and... Amethyst had planted after constructing their home, and it held many memories. Turning around, pressing her back against the trunk, arms crossed over her front, the gem looked to the sky, unsure what to do or feel right this moment. Selenite had work today, but not for another few hours, so what to do to pass the time was boggling her right then and there. She did not have any new reading material due to the storm yesterday, and she had no interest for the moment in listening to any music. The snap of a twig pulled her attention to the tree line off to the right of where she leaned; bloody hell. The corrupted beast stood, the brightening sky allowing its near dry beige mane to stand vividly apart from the darkened landscape, its orange, teal and crimson high just as bright. Dull eyes watched it as it stood there, its blind gaze looking right at her, a forepaw lifted as if to moved forward, yet the creature did not move any more than where it stood.

"I cannot help you, just go away."

Her voice echoed across the grass lawn and wild brush, yet the creature did not move. Watching it for a bit longer, Selenite uncaring, still too haggard from what her mind torn through her what literally was minutes ago, she looked away, grimacing for a moment as she saw the damaged ferns once more. Her eyes snapped over when she heard the padded feet along the grass covered lawn, the beast came to a stop, roughly twenty feet from her. A small smirk curled along her lips as she pushing off of the trunk, arms dropping to her sides, turned and fully faced the creature.

"What do you want? I cannot help you. All I can do is temporarily fix you... it... it doesn't last."

Her strong tone wavered at the end when she remembered her gem; she could not allow that to hinder her right now, especially with this large quartz beast looking down at her. The beast took another step toward her, its head lowered, it seemed confused, uncertain, it suddenly lurched its head to the side as a spike began to slip into its hide, causing a pained roar from the gnashing jaws. Eyes widening, Selenite quickly lifting her left hand, cupped it over the gem on her upper arm, how could it already be reacting?! Even Amethyst had taken a few days of exposure before even the slightest reversal to the corruption began to take effect, let alone... Selenite had to make contact, here this creature has only come nearby. Utterly confused and lost at that withdrawing spike meant, Selenite took a step back as the beast took one forward.

"Please go away..."

The large beige tail swished side to side as the corruption rumbling, came all the closer. Taking another step back, Selenite with a cry, stumbled as her back collided into the tree trunk, causing her footing to go off balance and throw her to the ground with a dull thump. Groaning, her expression in a wince from the sudden greeting of the hard ground to her lower half, she looked up as the large beast loomed over her, the morning sunlight high above making its body cast a shadow and looking far darker than what it really was.

"Um... go away?"

With a heavy breath cascading over her face, Selenite grimaced as it lowered its mighty head, teeth scant inches from her face. She was utterly lost now, not knowing what to do, she dared not move for fear it may turn aggressive at any moment. It smelled of earth and pine, being this close, she could see the sap and broken limbs scattered throughout the large mane, no doubt this beast has been in the woods for some time. Dirt lathered its hide, most likely the remains of the storm yesterday, whatever the case, it needed a bath and bad. Its jaws moved, returning her full attention, its growls warped and mangled, it was then, with hitched breath she heard them... again, the noises were uttered, broken, feral but there...

"Help... me..."

 **Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Hey all! Thank you for enjoying this fanfic ^^ A heads up, Chapter 6 may be late next week do to vacation, but I will try to get it in by thurs/fri, no promises!

 **Chapter 5**

 _Help me..._

Wide eyed, she looked up at the gem before her, this corruption was partially aware and that made her all the more uncomfortable. No corruption had such a sense of self aware, at least not this soon into being near her, let alone not even outright touched. Claws dug into the ground, teeth hung exposed, spittle trickling slowly down the lower jaw, aware or not, this was still a quartz corruption who could attack at any instant. Yelling for it to go away was probably a bad option right now with her rump planted on the ground and the beast firmly staring her down with no eyes. A similar vacant gaze she had seen before through the corruption of- no, thoughts like that right this moment were not going to help at all! Teeth gritted, swallowing those painful memories away when they may actually be useful and not hurt her heart, the gem looked to the corrupted. It wanted her help, maybe it could feel she was capable of helping at all, but this was a quartz soldier, what would they be like after the corruption was subsided? Even Amethyst when she was returned to her original form was at first hard and gritty, as was expected from soldiers in general.

The beast rumbled low, its ivory tail lashing out behind it in a clear sign of impatience, she could not dawdle much longer. There was no true out from this unless she wanted to fight this thing off, and even then, it was huge, it towered over her petite form, again it was a soldier, built to be large and powerful. She could maybe partially help it enough to back it away and get free? Mind made up, already deciding it was a bad idea yet had no other ideas drudge up from the depths of her mind, Selenite fixed the corruption with a stern eye.

"Fine..."

She didn't want to help, what had happened in the past the few others times she tried when finding out she could even help... Most corruptions warped back ever so slight, never truly regaining who they were originally, before reverting back within days, sometimes weeks, but it never lasted long. Only Amethyst had been able to stay uncorrupted for a large chunk of time, yet it was never permanent and in the end- again, the memories were swallowed down. That was in the past; her gem glowed softly as she reaching forth with her left hand, realized her limbs were trembling. Was she scared? Why? Her hand paused in moving forward, the splayed fingers, curled slightly as she felt uncertainty wash over her, a sinking sensation filling her chest. Claws tore into the soil, the beast bellowed as it lunged forward, its board head pressing heavily against Selenite's hand. Her gem blazed violently, heat and pain tore through her form as the beast's own roar of agony tore through the air. She tried to wrench her hand back, only to find she could not move, she felt her energy seeping away as the corrupted body cracked and twisted, the large spikes running along its back seeped back in with grinding noises rending the air.

She felt herself becoming light headed, fear returned and became panic as the claws on the beast receded to large hands, the tail slashed through the air as it withdrew back into the corrupted body. This was too much, if this kept going, she was going to lose the ability in retaining this form! Her attempt to break free started to warp into a struggle, her feet dug into the ground as she pushing her body to the side of the tree trunk, fell backward onto the soil. Uncaring of the semi wet ground seeping through her clothes with its cold touch to her skin, Selenite yelling, pulled with all her force, the soil beneath her feet torn by her heels as suddenly, her hand broke free and she collided to the ground, bursting a yelp from her body as the air she had sucked down, was forced from her form. The corrupted wobbled nearby, a loud groan falling from her lips as she suddenly fell to her side with a dull thud along the ground, unmoving and silent. Moaning from both fatigue and her own physical structure feeling an ache throughout, Selenite slowly, gingerly pulled her body off the ground and onto her semi unbalanced feet. With a wobble, her arms partially out in case she need to catch herself, the gem looked to the collapsed corruption.

It was indeed a quartz soldier and no longer retained much of the corrupted form it- she once was. A hand reaching up and cupping the gem along her upper arm, Selenite carefully took a couple steps over. There were only a few spikes and blotches of teal along the two toned arms, her head sideways on the ground, Selenite could see this was a Jasper, and one of her eyes were still consumed by a coiled spike, the other was shut in a unconscious state. Being knocked out she was used to seeing, it happened near every time she aided a corrupted, what worried her though was how this soldier was going to react when she awoke. Lifting her foot, she nudged the large warrior's arm as a groan uttered from the larger gem, but nothing further. Bloody hell, she ran a hand uneasily along the back of her neck as she looked around numbly; she had no idea what to do with this gem now. She could take her into the cabin... no, she could just imagine the hell that would bring if this gem awoke with a nasty ass temper. She could just leave her out here? Again, she would no doubt be angry to awaken along the ground, especially if she would remember asking for help; hell, the gem should be happy enough to no longer carry around that corrupted form.

 _Crap..._

Chewing on her thumbnail, Selenite watched the slumbering giant... She could just not tell the Jasper what happens when a former corrupted walks too far away from her? Oh yeah, that would go ever so well... Then again how well would it go over if she did say anything?

After a few silent moments, staring at the larger gem soldier, Selenite sighing made up her mind. With a final careful glance to the Jasper, she made her way to the small storage shed off to the side of the house concealed by large thick ferns. Pulling a fold up lawn chair from the dark shed before closing it up once more, she moved back over to the collapsed gem. Upon unfolding and plopping herself into the hard plastic surface, the gem leaned back, legs loosely crossed over one another, her arms folded along her chest as her eyes watched the Jasper who remained still. She would tell her what the gems options were, and then let them decide what to do afterward, simple right? She sure as hell hoped so...

 _It was raining, she stood on the hill top where a battle ages past had taken place, the trees that were once young and spry, were aged and towered. The faint rumble of thunder echoed softly in the winds, the ground gave way to a dull groan, tree limbs shaking side to side. Clouds cracked open as sun poured through, blinding the gem, causing her to shield her eyes. Suddenly the winds howled, what was once green became rotted and turned to dust, the ground continued to tremble._

 _High within the clouds, a form manifested, color of vivid yellow hues, sharp angular eyes that glared down from upon a firm expression._

" _You will serve me."_

 _Panic arose in her chest as Selenite took a step back, her sickle suddenly within her hands, her form once more in the ancient armor she wore so long ago._

" _I will never be a prisoner to you! I will n-"_

 _Yellow Diamond reached for her with a mighty hand, grasping her throat and wrenching her form off of the ground while her legs kicked to try and gain some leverage. Breath even if not needed became choking, a struggle. Large cracks of crimson and orange light shattered through the sky and land as Yellow Diamond's enraged expression warped and changed to that of a corrupted..._

Eyes flew open, a strangled rasp of breath flew from her lips as her hands reaching up to the large vivid red hand that gripped her throat, pressing her painfully within the confines of the chair she had dozed off in. Her wide eyes met the single enraged yellow of the Jasper who was very much awake and looking at her with teeth bared, while her other large hand curled into a fist was pulled back, ready to swing at any moment.

"You will answer me now! Where am I? How did I get here? Where is Rose Quartz?!"

Wait, what, who?! Selenite decided this gem was for certain good at confusing her, it seemed she was always confused now whenever this gem was around her! Lifting her hands to the larger one grasping her throat still, the petite gem curled her fingers against the massive palm, found the pressure points with a grunt, force the large hand away from her gaining a surprised noise from the Jasper. Narrowing her blue eyes, the gem focused fully on the soldier while she once more lazily curled her arms over her chest. Both a gesture to show no immediate action to fight, but also the most ready position she could muster if she needed to summon forth her weapon on this gem.

"You are on the third planet within the HX quadrant, the sentient race known as humans call it earth. This is where the first colony of Pink Diamond began and failed due to the rebellion set forth by my guess the very same Rose Quartz you are demanding."

Fists gripped, the Jasper towered over her casting her shadow along the smaller gem, the glare growing into utter rage as she heard Selenite's words, confusing the gem all the more which was becoming a rather frustrating endeavor all on its own! Just what did this soldier want from h-

"I know that! I was there when the battle took place! Where is she now?! She is disguised as a small human and is still leading the measly remains of the rebellion! Are you part of the rebellion?! Answer me now!"

She was good at interrupting as well, hold on, wait… Rebellion? Demand? Oh hell no!

"Wait... hold on, _shut it_!"

Selenite roared the final words as she threw herself from the lawn chair hard causing it to fall back, wobbling before curling in on itself from the toss back. The sudden yell gained the silence of the Jasper yet she remained giving the smaller gem that glare of pure and utter rage while Selenite returned the glare with her own. To be accused of joining that rebellion centuries ago, and to be demanded by a soldier ranked gem wearing the markings of Yellow Diamond set a very sour taste in her mouth as she felt her own rage bubble to the surface.

"You were corrupted and came to my home here, and would not leave me the fuck alone! You asked for help and so I helped you, and now you are going about attacking me, demanding information from me, let alone accusing me to have been apart of that rebellion shit fest after what they did to my Diamond?! You know what, go fuck yourself! I outrank you soldier! I do not have to say Anything to you! If you don't know what go fuck yourself means, it means jump off a cliff you sodden rock!"

Her fists were gripped tightly, the desire to summon her weapon and rend this gem was strong as her limbs trembled. The sneer and bared teeth the solider wore, turned upward into a crooked smile that held a bitterness to it as the soldier dropping her attack posture, looked down the petite gem who was still very much ready to fight her.

While she still was ready to fight, even with a small part wanting to, the larger gem dropping the fighting posture caused Selenite all the more befuddlement, causing her to take a step back Debating to take another to gain more space between them for more clearance of the sickle and chain if it becomes needed, she refused to look away or lose her stern expression.

"You belonged to Pink Diamond."

"Yes, I-"

The soldier straightening her legs, standing tall, brought her feet together hard with a dull thud, twisted her hands to the Diamond's symbol of loyalty as she fixed the single harsh yellow eye onto Selenite whose own glare dropped to one of uncertainty.

"Jasper Facet-1F3H, cut 3XK reporting. I returned to this rock in apprehending the remaining rebellions let alone their leader Rose Quartz, I had... failed and the corruption claimed me."

Selenite watching the soldier as she spoke of what brought her here, the gem was utterly surprised. To find out this larger gem was from home world recently and not centuries ago, maybe that was why the corruption was so easily nullified, but that arose a new question all together, how did this Jasper become corrupted after the great war and weapon was unleashed? Had there been some after effect that has remained throughout the many years? Yet, a soldier who failed a mission and then became corrupted; a Diamond would have shattered her for such lack of commitment or control to a situation, especially one who was created through the beta kindergarten here on this planet and already held at a low regard in rank.

It also boggled Selenite's thoughts at the Yellow Diamond insignia on the Jasper's uniform. If she failed Yellow, she would have been shattered yet here she was not. Perhaps by being on this planet, this Jasper was simply forgotten, thrown away with the rest of the refuse remaining on this wet and ever changing world. That thought alone was painful to Selenite, dare she began to feel a inkling of sympathy to this soldier. Soldiers were created to fight and protect the Diamond they were cut for, and to fail, let alone be forgotten. The words slipped from her mouth before she had allowed much thought on it being a good idea in the first place.

"Where are you going to go now?"

That caused the Jasper to fall silent and her turn to give the petite gem a confused expression. Selenite seeing this gave in to a wary smile as she with a sigh, ran a hand along the back of her neck beneath the tied back brown mop of hair. She out ranked this gem, and with her being from home world unlike those crystal gem rebels, it was foreign to not be chastised for the failure of both capturing and falling to the corruption.

"I have been here too long to really care about proper procedure. I am Selenite, Sel for short and this is my home ever since the war we faced so long ago. I no longer serve the Diamonds when they failed to protect mine."

She could not help the bitter tone that warped her final words, yet swallowing any further hate toward the home world and its supposed great rulers, she continued to keep a fixed eye on the Jasper. May as well get it out in the open… her Express grew solemn as she watched the warrior, careful in case her next words invited aggression.

"Jasper; you are still corrupted. Let me finish please."

Selenite jabbed when she had seen the larger gem about to butt in to what she had to say. It was no doubt only her rank that kept this gem hushed; doubtful that was going to last much longer.

"I am a Selenite, and apparently we have the ability to… temporarily remove the corruption, but it will not stay in place if you do not keep in contact with the Selenite who helped you. If you wander from me for too long, it will over take you again."

At first the Jasper did nothing but remain standing there watching her with the one good vibrant yellow eye. A soft breeze kicked up, tossing her ivory hair ever so slightly about. The silence was near deafening, yet was broken by a soft chuckle. It took Selenite a moment it was the Jasper uttering the sound yet it held no amusement as her large crimson hand lifted up and concealed the corrupted half of her face while her one good eye seemed glazed and staring at nothing.

"I really have become worthless…"

Okay... this Jasper was clearly damaged, no doubt from having been abandoned by Yellow Diamond? No, something ran much deeper, yet it was not her place or say to bring it forth, however it made this situation all the more difficult. Selenite had to be careful from what came after all this, the Jasper was now aware of the corruption, and was showing signs of not being completely stable within the mind.

"Um... do you want to come inside? It's... better than standing out here..."

That request sounded and felt beyond foolish as she babbled out the words, a thumb pointed over her shoulder to the direction of the cabin as she feebly looked to the Jasper. How could going to a different location help this quartz soldier? It made Selenite ponder not for the first time why humans most times felt it right to offer just that, a different place to go with the same problems? No; it was not just a new location, most times humans choice of different drinkable poisons were also offered to the new location changed. The gem felt a twist in her gut as she sized up this large soldier and poked her mind of how much she had remaining in her current stash; well, maybe the Jasper would refuse...

The Jasper said nothing as she lumbered past, her large form heading for the cabin with a gait of no real purpose, no doubt still lost to whatever plagued her mind. With her back turned, the soldier did not see Selenite's soft sigh and a hand running over the top of her hair. Guess she would be restocking her stash after today, if today goes well enough she still has a home after all was said and done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Vacation lasted longer than expected, and now working on packing up and readying to move out. I shall attempt to keep updating once a week around thursday/friday, this also including this upcoming thursday/friday, but we shall see! Back to the story!

 **Chapter 6**

Hearing the groan of her couch as it voiced its protest to the larger gem coming to set herself upon its wooden and plush cushions in a rather ungraceful manner, Selenite was barely able to contain the wince. Perhaps it was not just her choice of human made poisonous drinks that would need to be replaced from this incident. Oh right... her hand having come to rest upon the splintered front door, gingerly withdrew her touch and eyed the damaged planks of the entry point to her home. With a defeated smile, realizing no doubt more shit was going to break, maybe even burn, the gem walked inside and carefully closed the door, happy to hear it still click in place before she dared turn around and look to the large gem still sitting there along the heavily sinking couch; yep... It was broken at least in one spot. A wave of unease consumed her for a moment as she stared at the large gem, with no real distractions or obstacles between them to keep her full attention from this damaged soldier, denying her any relief from this awkward situation all together. Her eyes fell to the cupboard residing along the ground by the front door, a soft breath fell away from her as Selenite opening a door and blinding picking a couple bottles, turned and made her way toward the large gem.

It felt forced, foreign and strange, yet still she sat down beside the soldier, her hands already setting one of the bottles along the ground, began to work on removing the cap of the other. Silence hung between them as with the cap removed and clattering to the wooden floor, Selenite tipping her head back, drank down a few heavy swallows of the burning fluid so many humans had surrendered their lives for. However, even when Selenite said nothing, allowing the pregnant silence to continue, the soldier remained silent, hushed and staring forward and yet nothing was in focus to the single yellow eye, her large hands cupping her knees. Selenite with a dull gaze, took another swig, her eyes giving the larger gem a sideways stare as she tried her best once more to try and figure this Jasper out.

"Here."

The words and motion happened faster than her own mind could comprehend as her arm extended with bottle in hand toward the Jasper. This moping was getting to her, a quartz soldier was obnoxious, a pain to deal with and loud, this silent and brooding over who knew what nonsense was making her skin crawl far more than their typical boisterous selves! The larger gem simply pulled her attention from whatever phantom focus was set before her, and looked to the offered hand with the clear bottle over half full of amber fluid, yet nothing further happened. Selenite struggled hard to not roll her eyes at this warrior has been, clearly there was a lot more going on than her form having been corrupted and abandoned by her bleeding diamond.

"You drink it, you know, tip your head back and drink. Here."

Any real concerns she held before vanished when the realization this gem was damaged had set in, and Selenite carelessly reaching out with her free hand, grabbed on to the broad right hand of this Jasper. Forcing her hand palm up, Selenite plopped the bottle into the large palm and made the thick fingers close over the bottle before leaning back away from the soldier and turning her attention to the second bottle she had placed on the ground only moments ago. Removing the cap and letting it clatter to the ground alongside its fellow comrade, Selenite not even looking to the Jasper, tipped her head back and took down a few more swigs, both a wanting to, and maybe the large gem would see her as an example of what she had meant. Still, as the burning liquid slid down her throat, the pale gem pondered what to do now.

"I have nothing left.."

Hearing her gruff tone caused Selenite to pause in raising her bottle once more, looking over to the soldier who seemed to focus along the bottle she still held in the strong grasp of her yellow hand.

"I have no home, no allies, no purpose..."

Okay, this was going a bit deeper than she had originally hoped; then again, what exactly was she trying to achieve with this whole... mess? She really had expected the quartz warrior to regain herself and leave, nothing sticking around, not speaking of these... issues. Still, she understood the mentality, it was one she knew all too well herself when after the war ended so abruptly, the corrupted fleeing the sodden land as she stood there looking to the sky and wondering what was to become of her then. Sliding her fingers across the raised printed label along the bottle in her hand, she gave a small smile yet kept her gaze locked on the container in her hand.

"This world is forever changing, nothing alive here has a set purpose, they go with the flow. The earth is a big place, you will figure it out if you give yourself time."

"How?"

Having lifted the bottle to her lips for another pull, Selenite paused and looked at the Jasper who continued to hold onto her own glass container, the contents giving no real desire to the warrior gem. Clearly its potency not being a draw at all as it typically does for so many others within the organic beings of this world. Allowing herself a mouthful of the harsh fluid, the gem grunting upon leaning forward, set the bottle down.

"It will take time which you have."

Silence hung heavy between them, Selenite's foot tapped impatiently across the wooden floor. Humans had those trained in ways to mend and work with those who became broken and lost within that flesh organ inside of their fragile skeletal structures, yet she doubted such a trained entity could help whatever the hell was wrong with this gem soldier. Typically, such a response from home world would be her shattering, and that took care of that. For a moment, the petite gem pondered how easy this solider would go down in a fight, just imagining the sickle slicing through the very mineral component that allowed the Jasper to stay manifested and capable. Sounds of a violet gem echoed sickly in the back of her head, the rattle of chain from the culprit inducing such a horrid memory. Done with her mind continuously plaguing her with nightmarish thoughts, Selenite grabbing the bottle by her feet, the aggressive pull to it causing the glass to thump across the ground before it was lifted up, completely turned upside down, its final contents quickly disappearing into the gem's form. After the final swallow, a heavy rasp of air flew from her lips as Selenite throwing herself into the back of the couch heavily, leaned her head back over the top, her eyes focusing to the wooden planks above her form.

As the world begin its slow spin, her emotions swirling with it while the dullness began to gray out her memories, Selenite's lips split into a small bitter smile. They were all fucked as far as she could tell, they were stuck on this planet of... rain, and bad choices... many, many bad choices, with no diamond to give them purpose, and even with monetary gain, the items she has purchased has given her very little joy, at least ever since she had lost Amethyst.

"I don't know what to tell you, we are stuck on this dirt ball as failures to the other diamonds, we cannot go home without being shattered, we can find a new life here but it isn't much-"

The air filled with a bellowing yell, glass glinted as the bottle flew through the air, to meet the wall, and shatter, the many shards and wasted liquid within its former hold shimmering in the suns light. As the bottles spilled contents sloshed to the ground intermixing with the glass shards, the Jasper soldier arose from the couch, the wooden plants groaning faintly to the relief from her weight being removed. The gem stomped loudly over to the front door, the knob dwarfed in her large crimson hand, crunched to the grip as she turning it, threw the door open, it crashing against the wall as the large soldier stormed out of the cabin. Selenite, blinking, her own bottle still in her hand, looked from the ruin on her floor that she knew she was going to have to clean up, to the opened door where a cool breeze blustered in, carrying a few leaves of plant matter crushed loose from the soldier's large feet. A mumble left her lips as she tipping both bottle and head back once more, set the container along the ground before pulling herself to her feet and stiffly walked outside. The Jasper was not in the front yard, thankfully nothing further seemed stomped on thank the stars, yet, there was a loud crack followed with a terrifying wooden groan as Selenite looking to her right saw far off through the large tower of trees, one wobble and begin to fall. Deadpan expression touching her face, the gem made her wait slowly to the soldier who seemed it was ok to beat upon trees; even if a Jasper, soldier gems were all the same it seemed when they got pissy.

Stepping to the side out of the trees death fall, the ground thundered around her feet as it collapsed loudly, the wood splintering and cracking from the many branches forcefully snapping into the sodden ground. Ignoring it and the wildlife scattering all around in a panic, the petite gem stared at the Jasper whose back was to her, fists clenched as she returned to battering another trees trunk. Selenite who had been determined to call the gem out for her destruction and outburst, she paused when her eyes caught the glimpse of the Jasper's expression. It was twisted, warped, teeth clenched, the single eye livid and overfilled; this aggression was needed... Clamping her mouth shut and allowing her reaching out hand to fall to her side, Selenite remained there in silence, watching the soldier bellow and batter at the trunk of the splintering tree. Humans had forms of therapy to broken, damaged minds she had learned many years ago, it was strange to see a gem using one of those forms even if unknown, as an outlet to whatever she was trying to get off of her chest. Failing Yellow was clearly bothering this Jasper, but it seemed something far more clung to her that she seemed to refuse in letting go.

Four trees were collapsed onto the ground, the nearest one and first that had fallen, Selenite sat on legs crossed, elbows propped on her legs as her palms contained her chin, blue eyes silently watching the Jasper as her punches seemed to be waning from the brutal thrashing from earlier. At least; the petite gem thought in a mildly amused manner, she would not need to cut trees for firewood for some time now, at least about two human years. Make that three, she thought with a dry smile on her lips as the fifth tree gave its death groan and slowly collapsed into the woodlands beyond it. As its collapse and shudder along the ground began to ebb away, silence only followed, all the nearby wildlife was chased away, that was not what surprised Selenite. Her eyes focused on the back of the Jasper who stood there, still, silent, not moving to her next target, arms were held out along either side, fists clenched but seemed to have lost of the tightness they had been held at. She hoped the aggression the Jasper needed to vent was spent up as she uncurling her form, pulled herself to her feet and walked over. Meeting the Jasper's side with a good few feet between them in case this soldier decided for something a bit more pliable to beat on, Selenite gave her a crooked smile.

"Excellent work, you have helped provide me with enough wood to last me a few years."

Her words quickly fell silent as the Jasper only turned her head ever so slight so the one good yellow eye glared at her, clearly unamused. Time for change of tactic, humor was not in this for the time being clearly... Crossing her arms over her front, her left hand cupping over her gem, Selenite turned and fully looked to the Jasper who continued to fix that yellow eye on her.

"Look... I-"

"I don't need your sympathy."

The words were growled at her in a low huff of a tone, teeth were bared as the Jasper looked away to the tree that she had made most recent work on. Selenite while her own words faltered and fell silent, a single finger tapped along the smooth surface of her gem as she narrowed her gaze at this brute of a gem before her.

"Look; I tried to help you out here, for fuck sake you are no longer corrupted... mostly, I try to accommodate you into my home and instead you throw one of my my best bottles wasting it, and destroying a portion of the forest I live in. Yet you accuse me of giving you sympathy? Well... maybe I am, but damn it, I would be bloody grateful if someone had been there for me when I was lost and not knowing what to do with myself when that shit of a war ended the day the diamonds corrupted everyone! I had no one!"

The final words turned to a strained yell, Selenite struggling to keep her emotions in check. She felt her eyes fill and angrily turned away to dispose of them along the side of her bare arm as she sucking down a few breaths, turned and looked back to the soldier who still fixed her with that yellow eye. The fact the brute was not yelling back or lashing out in some way, gave the petite gem more fuel for the fire burning at the back of her throat. Taking a step forward, she pointed one pale finger accusingly at the Jasper, her gaze narrowed and even if having to look up a couple feet to this soldier's own numb expression, Selenite was no longer cautious of this angry fool.

"You quartz all seem the same, always throwing your words and weight, acting as if you are above everyone, and everything! When will you stop acting like a tough brute when you clearly do not feel that way at all, I mean look at this place! You are attacking trees! _TREES!_ A object that cannot fight back, so then who are you fighting, what are you fighting?!"

Now Selenite was outright yelling at the soldier gem, hands clenched into tight fists as she glared sternly. Her control on her emotions that were typically good at keeping them keyed and contained, was slipping and she knew it, but did not care right that moment. An exasperated sigh heavily fell from her lips as she kept a sharp gaze on the quartz before her, her anger as sharp as it felt, was beginning to ebb ever so slight.

"I am going home to fix the damage _you_ made, stop destroying my forest and use that aggression for something useful. You see that large boulder over there? It is an eyesore, beat on that if you want."

Having pointed to a large stone that towered well over twenty feet, lathered in many cracks, moss and ivy that resided not terribly far from their standing location, Selenite allowing her arm to drop to her side, turned and began to walk away. She was done, she had tried to be helpful with this gem and it was very clear now the soldier wanted nothing to do with her or anything she tried to provide. Already pissed about the wasted alcohol, Selenite trudged back toward her home, already recalling the location of broom, dust pan and mop. Upon reaching the front door, her hand resting along the cracked sunken in surface when the Jasper's corrupted form had pressed against it, Selenite numbly pushed it open; the hinges creaked loudly, metal bent, and with a loud snapping noise resounding within the cabin, the door crashed to the ground with a thunderous fall. Selenite just stood there, hand still lifted from having pushed the door open, her deadpan eyes looking at the door now on the floor, having gave its all to the aggressive Jasper and failed.

Uncaring, done with it all for the day, she walking around the fallen door, pulled the cleaning supplies from the small closet beside the bathroom archway and proceeded to clean up the liquid and glass. After depositing it all to the trash and and returning the cleaning supplies to their rightful place, the gem running a hand over her eyes, stumbled her way to the couch and plopped down. The wood groaned, the cushion she sat upon suddenly began to act as if it were swallowing her up! With a yelp, she launched herself from the consuming furniture, her eyes looking it over, only to grimace... it was sunken in, the wood within its frame was clearly broken; she was going to need a new couch as well. Her eyes turned and glanced to the small wooden cuckoo clock hanging above one of the many bookshelves as it chimed the newest hour.

 _Crap! It was that late already?!_

Panic arose for a moment in her chest as she realized she may be late for her shift at the human job. Pointless it may seem, but it gave gratuity that she could use in this world, and it gave her right this moment an escape from this... madness!

That Jasper... that uncaring, ungrateful... Pushing her thoughts down; anger would not help here, Selenite stormed away from the couch, pulling on a long sleeve dress shirt, tossed on a leather jacket, zipped it up, and extracting the keys from one of its many pockets, the gem stomped outside, wrenching the helmet from the wall that would normally be concealed behind the opened front door. Uncaring where the Jasper was right that moment, or caring to fold the canvas cover as she normally would when extracting her motorcycle, tossed it to the side before slinging a leg over and settled herself along the stiff seat. Sitting there for a moment, allowing herself a breath of peace, Selenite placing the helmet along her head, strapped it down and snaked the key into the ignition. When the engine roared to life, she dared glance to the side where she had last seen the Jasper with the fallen trees. It was both a surprise... and not, when she could see no sign of the large soldier, and perhaps for good riddance, no doubt she avoided something nasty. Yellow Diamond she felt was a complete pain in the ass, and her followers seemed no different. With a huff, hands closed onto the handles and with a revving of the engine, kicking it into first gear, Selenite drove out of there, allowing the machine to carry her away from the problems she would face after she had some time away from it and to think of; what now...


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** A BIG thank you for being so patient with me, been in the process of moving and upon finishing this chapter, my computer decided to crash when I was in mid save, thus corrupting my entire story file. That... was not fun -_- anywho, enjoy! Will try to upload chapter 8 later this weekend, we shall see! For now, enjoy ^^

 **Chapter 7**

"Thank you again for staying as late as you had, I really appreciate it."

"Not at all, will never say no to a few more hours in my pocket book."

"Well, thanks again, now get out of here!"

"Yeah, yeah, I am going! Bye!"

Hues of soft pink, purple and oncoming dark blue hung in the waning evening sky, smatterings of clouds drifted lazily high above with few birds enjoying the fading thermals. Sidewalks and streets were becoming empty as the on coming night fell along the small town, a lone headlight illuminated the darkening road as the motorcycle carried its single rider through the desolate streets and out along the freeway toward the country side. Street lamps once many turned to a few, Sidewalks warped to wild trees and brush, the warm summer air losing a few degrees to the wilderness grasp that curtained either side of the freeway. Bare hands untouched by the brisk air, gripped the handlebars loosely, her expression concealed beneath the tinted plexiglass of her helmet, the zipped leather jacket hugging her upper body, keeping the elements around her away. Selenite drove in silence, not much on her mind other than a flicker of a thought every now and again, the drive numbing her thoughts from what was to come soon enough. Throughout her shift at her mundane job, it was difficult at first to not think of what was taking place along the property she lived within, but as time went on, customers poured in, her mind was finally allowed to blank slate and grow numb.

Now though, with the oncoming night, the brightest of the stars beginning to peek through the dark curtain, the cool air whipping over her speeding form; her thoughts began to return once more to that large quartz and what to do with her if she happened to still be around. Recalling her having informed the soldier of her corrupted predicament, Selenite doubted she would have gone very far... The amber signal flashing, Selenite guided the bike from the freeway onto a small exit that was mostly dedicated to two large gas stations for truckers to stop at, refuel and rest on their long trips across the states. Bypassing the stations, giving them no attention, she drove along the badly pot hole filled road, avoiding the worst of the holes, the gem followed the road to what looked like a dead end where a red white badly aged raised plank resided. Swerving around the blockade, the pavement quickly turned to a dirt and gravel road just large enough for a motorcycle to cruise through. This was where she felt the most at home, to see the bats scurry away from the bikes path and blaring light, seeing the occasional owl flit by, or doe dash into the brush. Humans she had learned to respect, but it was this planets wildlife that had made Selenite choose to live in such a distant location.

It only took roughly human time span of thirty minutes when the road took a steep incline, her bike whining for a moment to the sudden steep hill, yet as it capped and evened out on top, there before here was the mixture of cherry trees and weeping willows with their branches full of life, lining alone the pathway that widened where further in seen just around the mild bend; her home.

Gravel crunched dully beneath the weight of her machine as it came to a stop within the driveway in front of the cabin. Turning the handle bars and kicking the stand out to prop the stilled motorcycle in its designated place, Selenite with a soft grunt, pulled the helmet of, an upon tucking it beneath her right arm, turned and looked to the darkened entry way of her cabin where the door use to be hours before. Wait, was that water she heard? Ceasing her motion for a moment, the gem looked over and her eyes fell upon the direction of the babbling water. There in the fading daylight she saw a small creek rushing by. When was that there, she never recalled being able to see a- wait a second; she looking around the area, suddenly realized the large boulder was finally gone. All that remained of its ruin were large stones about chest sized, strewn about intermixed with rubble, pebbles of varying sizes from a fist to a grit of sand. Leading from the rubble were large foot prints both inlaid within the land and shaped in a fine coat of gray dust guiding all the way toward...

A deadpan gaze that was becoming all too familiar thing, fell onto her facial expression as she unzipping her coat and letting it fall open, made her way to the darkened entry way. The gem ceased her movement when having arrived to the doormat, saw the large foot prints leading into her home, yet none showing an exit. Blinking, her gaze peered at the darkness within, wondering just _why_ the quartz warrior had not left or if she had simply made a new 'doorway' to her home. Upon stepping inside, the floor boards creaking ever so slight to her petite weight, her hand trained with memory, reached out and upon grasping the charcoal extended lighter hanging from its string along a hook, lit the nearest wall sconce oil lamp. There, as the flame grew and stabilized, did Selenite be greeted with the scene before her, there were clear dust fueled foot prints leading into her cabin and pacing about, leading to the couch where it resided, covered in the debris of destroyed stone and plant matter, sinking all the more in on itself; so there was that, but where was the- oh.

Her posture was locked in place, arms and hands twisted in the diamond salute given to any higher ups while the Jasper stood nearby where the door resided. It bothered Selenite just how easily she had missed seeing the large gem, no doubt her skills were slipping, yet then again she had been working a full day and having adapted her form and mentality to that of a human, perhaps lack of energy was to blame here; nah, that was bullshit but she wanted to believe otherwise. Still, it surprised, and yet not, Selenite to see the Jasper still here even after all that had taken place not long ago; then again the Jasper knowing her corrupted predicament, it was already an idea she would stick around when it was known her outcome had she left...

With the single wall sconce lit, dark shadows danced over the Jaspers form wildly for a moment before the flame itself settled and became balanced along the wick. Silent and unmoving, only her yellow eye showed life to the brute as she watched Selenite who upon hanging both coat and helmet on the rack mounted on the wall, turned to look at the larger gem while a smile feebly pressed along her lips. It bothered Selenite to see that symbol positioned right at her, she had not seen or performed it since the end of the war. She had out ranked soldier gems but this felt ridiculous, even more so when it was being given to her from a Jasper whose mind was clearly broken. Reaching forward with one pale hand, she resting it along the large crimson hand of the soldier, supplied a touch of force to have the Jasper break her salute and give the petite gem a confused expression of a lifted eyebrow. Selenite felt a faint shiver flit over her spine to the contact, yet pushed it aside, writing it off quickly that she had not touched another in how many years? Too many to fathom and at this moment she was not going to focus her attentions on it as she looked to the Jasper in front of her, and the... branches and debris hanging in her... hair.

"Thank you for taking out that boulder, I really am impressed and truly appreciate it. Please though, you do not need to salute me, we have no diamond to report to and thus our ranks mean nothing here. Although next time if you could, please wipe your feet off on the door mat outside before you come inside... and the rest of you would be preferred..."

As Selenite removing her hand from the Jaspers, she grimaced to the bit of rubble that came from the contact and resided within her palm. Wiping it off along her leggings, the pale gem tried to give a convincing smile to the Jasper as she walking past the large gem, signaled for her to follow as Selenite moved toward the direction of the bathroom. Why she was guiding this wreck of a gem to her bathing room was confusing even to Selenite, but guide her she continued to perform. Was it pity she took on this broken brute, no that was not it, perhaps a part of it, but not the main reason. Maybe because she was lonely; that left a sorrowful bitterness in her mouth, and an emotion Selenite made quick work of shoving down when she nearing the tub, pulled back the curtain and stood aside for the Jasper to see while she made quick work of turning on the water.

"This is a shower, humans use it to clean themselves of the matter this planet seems deem to deposit on anything and anyone staying here. For example..."

With a dry chuckle, Selenite reaching upward, plucked a branch that was sticking from the Jasper's hair, showing it to the large quartz for but a moment before tossing into the trash receptacle not far from the tub's wall. When the soldier did not move, Selenite trying to not roll her eyes, stepped past the Jasper and upon reaching down, turning the water on. Keeping one hand within the torrent to test the temperature, the other worked the basic silver crank along the side of the pipe feeding water to the shower head, helping it crank higher as she looked up to the quartz, wondering if temperature would even be an issue to this Jasper.

"Here, the water is nice and hot, um... seeing you are still in uniform, uh, right, no clothes. Well then, um, if you could step into the tub. This is soap used for cleaning the dirt from your form, and this is shampoo for your... hair. Hmm, I will pick up a few more bottles, uh yeah, hop on in! I will check on you in a bit!"

Flushed with color alongside her face, Selenite near dove out of the bathroom, zoning out the noise of running water as she picking up the box of matches, began to roam around her small home, igniting the wicks within the oil lamps all throughout the domicile. Her mind kept prodding her own words, plotting to purchase more shampoo, informing the Jasper how to wipe her feet, how to use the shower; the Jasper was not going to stay here! Yet... the faint whisper of her mind voice spoke as she dared a quick glance at the bathroom's entryway where steamed pooled from it; this Jasper was corrupted, and any semblance of a normal life was through staying near Selenite... A odd bubble arose in her chest, was it joy, happiness? No, with a toss of her head, she settled the filled kettle of water along the stove's surface before kneeling down and making quick work of last nights faintly glowing embers into a soft fire contained in the cast iron fireplace. She was alone for some time, years in fact after... after all was said and done, maybe someone would help ebb her dull mind and breath some new life in to this place; or... Her eyes glanced to the sad looking couch as it sagged in on itself, rubble and dirt spread upon it; perhaps a soldier gem as a roommate was not the best of ideas.

Biting the tip of her thumbnail, Selenite moved over to the cupboard filled with majority of human poisons crafted and enjoyed by the race of this planet. On one side though there were a few ceramic containers and cardboard boxes filled with various teas that had gained her attention whenever she happened to the food market of the human folk. Plucking a prefilled bag and a mug from the lower shelf, used her heel to gently shut the cupboard and move back over toward the fire place as her mind ticked over this Jasper in her bathroom. It was clear there was more damage than corruption in her, yet trying to make sense of it all was confusing to Selenite. Pouring the hot water into the mug, she pondered what she had already whitnessed and could pluck ideas from. This Jasper was of Yellow Diamond, and as far as Selenite was concerned, Yellow and anyone from her entourage were crazy and beyond stubborn to boot. Yet it was strange how this Jasper's mind seemed lost, she did not seem to respond to anything in the mentioning of Diamonds from earlier, and while first introductions and her harsh attitude to Selenite, that quickly changed but what had started that altercation?

"She was Pink Diamond's..."

A yelp fell from her lips as hot water splashed onto her hand, juggling the cup as a few more good sized spills splashed onto the ground below, Selenite whirled around and looked to the bathroom as steam continued to pour from it, the sound of running water still rushing. Of course, that made perfect sense, the minute Selenite had stated she was of Pink, claiming to have no loyalty to the Diamonds when hers could not be saved, that was when the Jasper had summoned forth the Diamond salute and dropped her arrogant, and harsh air. It made further sense of her own self defeated exterior, she not only had failed Yellow, but her own Diamond as well; a failure that nothing Yellow could make her feel more so. Another Pink Diamond gem; that was something Selenite had not thought to see again, at least on this planet and from that realization, she felt something else arise within her as she took a few cautious steps toward the bathroom.

Being a part of Pink Diamond's entourage do not change the fact that this was a large, a very large quartz soldier with a broken mind in her shower; yet was she as broken as Selenite thought? Recalling the events from earlier, the Jasper had gone and battled out her anger within the forest instead of Selenites home, or her own self. The fact the boulder had been removed instead of ignored when she had left showed the Jasper was able and rather willing to take the issued request and follow through with it. The Jasper needed guidance, a leader to follow but for what purpose, to feel some form of self worth she had lost since the day Pink Diamond was destroyed? Hearing the water turn off, the metal handle groaning ever so slight, Selenite's thoughts were pushed to the side for a moment as she with mug still in hand, made her way toward the bathroom. Rounding the entry way, she looked to the sight before her; water dripped heavily down the large quartz soldier, streams of water cascading down her sodden thick hair that clung to her back and limbs. The large golden yellow hand still held onto the shower's faucet, yet the Jasper was unmoving, her single eye staring at nothing, no emotion shown along her features in any way.

Words were not going to help here, and realizing this, Selenite silently setting the mug upon the ground near the bathroom entry, reached out and grabbing the largest towel hanging up. Moving her way toward the tub, gaining that single harsh eye, following her every step, she gingerly testing her foot along the edge of the raised tub wall, pulled herself up along its edge with towel in her grasp. Catching the yellow eye in her own gaze for but a moment, the petite gem could only offer a feeble smile before lifting the towel up and plopping it on top of the Jaspers head. Large towel her ass, it was dwarfed by the mop of wet hair and quickly becoming saturated itself, thinking quickly, Selenite snatching the towel from its perch on the Jasper's hair, balled it a bit in her hands before working on alleviating the soldier's arm of the droplets of water that remained. A faint flush, no doubt from the heat of the residual steam, yeah that was it, touched Selenite's face as she refusing to look at the Jasper, focused on the task at hand with the towel. She had no real plan to follow, only the knowledge she recently uncovered and recalling her own warning to this Jasper if she were to leave Selenite's presence for too long, and yet still, as she gave into a long drawn breath, dared look at the ever stern yellow eye that watched her intensely.

"I don't have much, and I am no Diamond... but you could stay here if you would like..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** It seems my updates will be once to about twice a month for now but when the cooler months come in, the updates will be much sooner! Thank you for your patience!

 **Chapter 8**

 _Stay here if you would like..._

Selenite wondered if she had make a grievous error, let alone if the soldier watching her as she continue to wipe water from them would even contemplate staying. On top of that, all the other questions running in her mind as soon as the offer left her lips. Where was this brute going to be staying, or sleeping? Did she even know how to sleep? This towel was also saturated; rolling it into a sopping ball of soaked material, Selenite grunting, tossed the wad to the growing pile with a wet splat before reaching and grasping the last of the folded towels that typically lasted her a month if not more. Upon returning her attention to the large soldier, the quartz remained ever still, silent, the only motion that showed her conscious state was that yellow eye. The fact she said nothing to Selenite's offer did not help the shiver of anxiety pressing inside her chest, yet the petite gem was well aware this warrior was no fool even if a brute; the corruption was known and its temporary cure no concealed touch of information. Still, she felt more was needed right now, perhaps words were not the cure all, but for this very moment they could potentially help, or so she hoped.

"Since... the loss of my diamond; your diamond, I was lost, falling into darkness that I could not see out of. Alone on this planet and trying to figure what my purpose was if I still even had one. Funny enough, I found a purpose once more, but not through a diamond; through the sentient race that lives on this planet."

Allowing herself a soft chuckle, Selenite recalled the humans trying to defend themselves when the first phases of Pink Diamond's rule and terraforming this planet began to take hold. So many died, yet they kept trying, even during the great gem war, they continued to try and fight off the gem armies no matter how weak their defensive forces were. Even after the war, humans seemed akin to struggle, be it what their world brought or from within their own minds. It was oddly interesting to watch these short lived creatures put so much thought and effort into the very things causing their misery instead of aiding them, and yet... A smile cracking over her features, Selenite once more began to work on drying off the water from the Jasper who seemed far more patient than any previous warrior gems when it came to standing still. Taking a risky chance, she began to rustle the plush towel over the saturated hair as best as her short form could reach; even on the edge of the tub, the top of the Jasper's head was still a touch difficult to achieve reach.

"Humans are interesting, even when they face a promised defeat, they keep going and trying. They make more of their kind without a purpose, expecting their created to find their own way. I have learned through them, if a organic species with such a short life span can create and discover on their own, then why can we not as well? Why must we continue to go about following the orders of a higher up?"

"You speak treason."

Selenite's expression soured as she leaving the toweled draped over the soldier's hair, rested a curled fist along her hip line with the other hand laid flat against the shower tiling to keep her balance. Fixing the large brute with a sharp glare upon hearing the words spoken in a calm yet stern tone, she merely let loose a low breath.

"Treason; it was treason when the diamonds issued their weapon to be unleashed upon their soldiers. Throwing us away as if we were nothing; it was treason when they abandoned, and betrayed us. As it stands, I was _made_ for Pink Diamond, how can it be treason when I have no Diamond to follow anymore?"

Nails dug into her tightly curled hand as Selenite bit her tongue, she was angry and wanted to lash at this soldier; a Pink Diamond soldier who wore the insignia of Yellow. If this brute wanted to call her a traitor, was she not a traitor herself for going to Yellow?! Unleashing a harsh breath she had trapped within her form, Selenite crossing her arms over her chest, continued to fix the Jasper with her own stern gaze onto that one yellow eye.

"I will never see myself as a traitor, only the other Diamonds; home world. They have nothing I want and I do not care what they wish to have. I made peace of not having a Diamond anymore, and to continue my existence through this world. I suggest you start doing the same or you will never begin to find your purpose... you can finish drying off."

Her final words dull, yet heavy, Selenite not waiting for any further words, turned and stepping off of the tubs edge, made her way out of the bathroom. Flustered, annoyed to the edge of anger, the petite gem made her way toward the dust, debris covered couched. Uncaring of its broken sunken in form, or the wood groaning all the more in weakened protest, she plopped herself down, her length stretched across the filthy crushed cushions. Arms curled behind her head, she stared up at the ceiling yet focused on nothing in particular while she pondered over this... soldier. She had offered for the gem to stay here, and yet the brute goes around and calls her a traitor. Selenite wanted to yell at her, to get angry, but what could would that bring in all honesty? More broken things for sure and emotions she was not too terribly fond of... Yet the gem hated it, to bite her tongue and not speak forth, alas she saw no good from such an angry reaction and kept it contained. For now she needed to continue analyzing this soldier, figuring how she works and what would work best _If_ she even decided to take Selenite's offer and stay here.

The _tink_ of a cup lightly tipping onto the ground, caused Selenite to pull from her thoughts as she peered over to the bathroom. There she saw the Jasper with water still dripping methodically from her hair, soaked towel heavily hanging in her hand, stood just beyond the bathroom entryway, staring down at the now tipped mug as the puddle of spilled tea continued to spread along the floor.

"Crap!"

Flinging herself off of the couch, thew petite gem quickly rushing over to the spill, wrenched the towel from the Jasper's grasp and tossed it over the spilled liquid. With the aid of her foot pressing onto the material to absorb what it could, the gem sighing, ran a hand along her face. She could hear Amethysts words so vibrantly of leaving mugs all over the place... at least she wasn't here to scold her now...

 _And now I am depressed... great..._

Feeling her internal eyes roll, the gem turned her attention to the Jasper with a half heart fueled smile.

"Sorry about that... I have a bad habit of leaving cups laying around..."

Balling up the now entirely soaked towel of water and tea, a faint flush fell along her features toward the foolish forgetfulness to her mug. Tossing the sopping material into the pile of fellow drenched pieces of bathing cloth, she with a weak laugh, came back out of the bathroom and stopped a good couple feet away from the Jasper as a hand uneasily ran along the back of her neck. Chimes softly sang in the silent air between the two gems, the time dictated on the old wooden clock along the wall dinged the late hour upon them.

"Um... typically I go to bed around this hour. You know, to sleep? You... probably have no idea what I am talking about. Humans have a needed shut off cycle to continue their wake cycle, and we can do it as well even if... we may not need it, it feels good..."

"seems pointless."

Selenite made a face to the dull words rumbled from the brute looming in front of her.

"So is standing there and criticizing everything I do. I'm... going to bed, just... make yourself at home, I mean you already have with the couch and water all over my floor."

Grimacing to the water trailing from the bathroom, Selenite chose to ignore it for now and with one last sideways glance to the soldier, she made her way to her bedroom wishing after so many years without it a trickle of a thought in her mind; for doors on her bedroom and bathroom. Uncaring to shed her clothing, this one night being a good excuse to give no cares, the petite gem with a grunt, flung herself onto her bed, the plush comforter greeting her, allowing her form to sink into its squishy hold. A small smile toyed along her lips as she flipping herself onto her back, an arm flopped over her face blotting the small trickle of fire light from the other room from her sight. Just what she was going to do now, the gem had no bloody clue, there was a soldier quartz in her home who was still very much in the mindset of home world, her front door was smashed- so was her couch... her home was covered in both debris and water. Groaning, Selenite curling onto her side, her back to the main heart of the cabin, eyes still tucked shut, she blindly reached around her head until her fingers coiled upon the plush material of her pillow. Tugging it sluggishly beneath her head, the gem let out a small breath and allowed her mind to shove those troublesome thoughts away for now, that would be tomorrow Selenite's agenda, for now though-

Sleep came fast for the gem, far faster than it has for a while, her breath slowed to a near stop, her expression softened and all forms of her conscious state of mind was gone. There in the arched entryway to the heart of her home, a large silhouette stood, the soft fires touch illuminating so much along the toned form; a single golden eye watching her form sleep before slowly... ever so slowly, stepping back, turned and walked from the archways hold and within a few moments, the flame darkened.

 _It was raining, there were shouts of panic and rage in the air, thundering feet scouring the thick turned ground into a mash of mangled organic matter with soil. The roaring sound echoed high above what seemed like voice merged into one massive song of hellish terror as it shuddered the lands itself. Selenite ran, fright wrenching at her chest as she tore through the rains hold. There was no disdainful words or emotion to the falling water this time, all she knew was she had to get away, to run from this place as the sky began to bathe with white blinding light. Her sickle was tightly grasped in her hand, the chain flailing freely behind her moving form, she had no idea where she was running to... Rain continue to pool into her vision, blurring it, making anything ahead of her nothing but blotted objects, yet even those blurs gave her hope._

 _The ground shuddered and crashed apart, rain and mud pooled into the gaping maw of the darkness below. Gems screamed, many fell in as others scrambled at the crumbling edge, their slick grasp unable to bear their weight, tumbling them down into the abyss. Selenite screamed, her arms painfully wrenched at the ground, digging her finger tips into the muck to no avail as she felt her body begin to sink further and further into the cold depth hauntingly waiting below. High above the clouds parted yet still it rained, there in the star speckled sky the full moon of this organic planet hung, its yellow glow captivating and holding her attention as the ground continued to break apart all around her._

" _help me... please..."_

 _Her voice croaked, the words barely there as her throat had been scoured from the screaming moments before. The moon seemed to blaze brighter as a dark core appeared in its center, yet suddenly with a flash of blinding light, pain lanced through her face causing her cry out._

At first, her groggy mind could only register pulling awake in her bed, darkness greeting her and telling the gem it was still a late hour into the night. A soft rustle of bushes rattling against her bedroom window indicated a breeze but nothing more, it was when she felt the large hand that had been settled on her shoulder give it a squeeze, her attention snapped to the looming form that hung over her. At first her panicked barely conscious mind saw Yellow Diamond and with a strangled cry, shoved the hand away before throwing herself off the bed and upon a stumble to her feet, the gem on her forearm blazed bright as her sickle formed within her hands, its crystal chain coiled loosely around her right arm.

"D-Don't come any closer!"

She bellowed forth; yet... as her mind awoke a bit more, and the large form merely stood tall, clearly glowering at her, and the sharp pain that was near dulled away alongside her face. The chain clicked as her arms suddenly dropped the fighter stance, her wide eyes softened as she took in a weak breath.

"Jasper... I... sorry, that was a nightmare... fuck, did, did you slap me?! Ouch that hurts..."

Wincing, the gem's blade glittering, dissipated as she lifting her left hand, rubbed the sore welt alongside her face. Just how hard did this soldier smack her?! Must have been a pretty good one, typically those types of nightmares held onto her and would not let go until her gem met its shattering demise by some soldier or a diamond. With another grimace as she pulling her hand away, looked to the brute of a gem that continued to stand within her room alongside her bed, the large form making everything and herself in the small room feel all that more dwarfed. A faint flush fell along her features as she running a nervous hand over the gem along her arm, the touch sending a chill down her spine, Selenite attempted what she hoped was a convincing smile to the larger soldier.

"Thank you..."

She felt herself stumble over her words and causing the gem to pause... How could she show this soldier who was clearly still in the understandings of home world more so than this world, her gratitude of pulling her out of that nightmarish sleep? Thank you for smacking me out of my slumber? No doubt she had been making noise that caused this Jasper to come in here in the first place, so then perhaps a thank you for awakening her from the strange scared noises she was making? That didn't seem any better... what to say what to say... she had no idea-

"What happened?"

Oooorrr just have this soldier toss the ball into her court and force her hand; that is helpful.

"I had a nightmare..."

Yep, blank stare and she felt the flush on her features arise all the more.

"A nightmare is when you are sleeping and a memory from a bad time comes up and you relive it as it had happened if not worse. The one I was having was a rather nasty one, and you got me out of it, so... again, thank you."

Rather proud of her description, Selenite was pleased to hear the gratitude in her tired voice when she finished up.

"I know what a nightmare is."

So much for feeling proud of her description... Feeling awkward now, the petite gem rocked slightly along the balls of her feet, her left hand rising and clasping onto her upper right arm, concealing her gem. Her gaze turned to the floor as she tried to figure what to say or do right this moment, it was strange to Selenite, she was in her room, the side of her face aching and a Jasper standing before her.

"Um... it is still late, I would like to try and go back to sleep so-"

"Why?'

"E-Excuse me?"

Blinking, Selenite looked upward startled at Jasper's sudden question. The large soldier with her arms casually folded along her front, merely cocked her head ever so slight to the side, her single good yellow eye watching the petite gem sternly.

"You say you have a nightmare, and then desire to go back to sleep like a human. Seems rather foolish."

"Uh..."

When did a soldier quartz show sense?! Selenite sighing, ran a hand over her eyes as she turning, plopped her butt along the bedsides edge.

"You're right... I just.. I guess I never really thought about it."

That was a lie, Selenite felt the pit settle heavily in her gut... She had discussed it before with Amethyst but after... she lost her, such discussions were ignored, the memories attached caused far more pain than her dreams had.

"What... what do you want Jasper?"

Selenite prodded softly, her blue eyes glancing ever so slightly over to the larger gem who continued to stand there looming over her. Silence seemed to hang between them heavily, yet when Selenite began to think this Jasper was not going to say or do anything, there was a low huff of air, whispering in the silence between them.

"I want to finish my mission, to capture Rose Quartz and return to homeworld so justice can be brought to the fall of Pink Diamond."

Selenite simply stared at the Jasper, the words she so boldly spoke, and to find justice for Pink Diamond. She had not meant to, but her lips turned crooked in one corner, a sharp hushed laugh broke forth as she looking down to her lap, upturned her hands and stared to her palms.

"Rose Quartz... Jasper she is gone, I have not seen _her_ in some time, all I know is there are only three left of her force and some human child."

"No; she is still around. That human child _is_ Rose Quartz shape shifted! I do not know _Why_ she is like that, but that is Rose Quartz!"

"Uh... that child? That child is some human offspring, how could you even think he was R-"

"That _Child_ has Rose's gem, and her shield. That _Human_ has fused with a human."

"How do y-"

"I saw it! I fought them!"

The Jasper snarled loudly, her knuckles gripped tight as her foot stepped forward with a heavy groan against the wooden floor boards. Selenite though simply stared up at her with a nonplussed expression along her features. She had no real evidence to back up her own words, she had avoided the... what the hell did they call themselves? The Crystal Gems? Without a Diamond or any real reason to go near them, Selenite only had gleaned what she knew of that odd little group from far passing. Yet this Jasper seemed very adamant on this child being Rose Quartz, yet the few times Selenite had seen that boy, he had seemed so... human? He seemed more obsessed over food and goofing off, nothing like what that Quartz had been like. Still, trying to argue with this Jasper over the matter seemed really pointless, however it did leave one thing to be questioned; what did this Jasper want? It seemed she craved to capture this child and take him to homeworld, but for what reason? Yellow had abandoned here, had she not, so why keep trying for a mission that has clearly failed and was no longer on that Diamond's attention? While it made no sense to Selenite, she felt it was fair foolish to say that very thought to the towering Jasper that loomed over her. Selenite's next words were going to need to be carefully plucked and strung together.

"Why? Why go after him? Do you have a ship or a means of contacting Yellow Diamond to inform her of your capture? It seems like a pointless waste of energy with nothing to show for it but more fighting and waste of your fighting prowess with no real way to get off this planet or contact Yellow."

The Jasper took another jarring step forward, her fists clenched tightly while teeth ground in her clenched expression. Yet, when Selenite pondered if she soon would need to purchase new bedroom furniture on top of the new couch and front door, the Jasper with a low, growling exhale of sharp breath, pulled away and standing tall, glared right at the petite gem with her one good yellow eye.

"I need a ship, or the very least a communication crystal."

"Which I have neither of."

Jasper's eye dangerously flashed as she glared all the more to Selenite's dead pan tone. She clearly seemed wanting to lash back all the more, yet thought otherwise, be it due to she had no real grounds or felt it was pointless. Whatever the reason, Selenite was grateful for the lack of more angry words with a weary breath passing her lips that she had not realized she was holding in.

"Look, how about this for now. You can stay here, I do not have much to offer here, but it can be a home base for you to utilize while figuring out your own plan of action. For now, I have at least another six more hours until the furniture shop opens and would like to try and get a little bit more of sleep if able. When I get up, hmm... I cannot fit you on my bike, but if I hire a cab, with... a rag top. Look, out, I want sleep and we can talk more when the sun rises!"

A fit of agitation fell over her suddenly as Selenite taking a few steps forward toward the Jasper, and reaching up, planting a flat palm along the giant gem's arm, applied force, causing her to take a single step backward.

"Come on now! Out, let me sleep, Jasper!"

Pressing her other hand alongside the same arm, Selenite grunted as she pushed all the more, forcing the large gem another step back. Her eyes suddenly fell wide open as the wall of muscle she had been pressing against fell away, removing any resistance, causing a cry to fly from her lips as she thumped onto the wooden floor in a sprawled mess.

"Ass hole..."

Her muffled voice grumbled the words as Selenite with a groan, flopped onto her back, her pale blue eyes looking up at the ceiling hanging above her and the few cobwebs within its rafters reminding her it was nearing the time for dusting. With a heavy sigh tossing past her lips, the gem rolling onto her front, pushed off the ground and with a ungraceful stagger, rose to her feet. Eyes fell onto the Jasper who stood not far off, watching her with a neutral expression, nothing could be read in that single eye of hers. Ignoring the soldier, Selenite with a mindless wave of her hand in farewell to the Jasper, she meandered back into her bedroom and ignoring the messed blankets and tossed pillows, flopped heavily down and sleep quickly washing over her and whisking her away from a conscious mindset.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Morning came upon the gem, a dusty ray of sunlight splayed through her room, spilling onto the bed and across her eyes, pulling her from a dreamless sleep. A moan pulled from her dry lips, eyes cracked open and remained thin slits as the light blared with an invasive rudeness to her vision. She knew she didn't drink the night before yet her head pounded as if she had. Sitting up, her legs hanging over the beds edge, feet coming to rest on the cold wooden floor, a hand found its way up her shirt to relieve an itch as she gave into a heavy yawn. As she felt her consciousness reboot and settle into the awakened mindset, the gem in a zombie state, rose to her feet and shuffled from her bedroom into the small main living room of her cabin. A loud noise that erupted in the air gave Selenite a fright as she leaping back, gem blazing as she near summoned her weapon, and yet... seriously?!

Slowly her spooked expression dropped into a deadpan gaze as she having located the noise. Where the couch should have resided, there was nothing more but a pile of broken wood splintered and jutting out through the folds of the dark colored cloth and mangled padding. On top of this ruin of furniture, the sprawled form of the giant gem resided, eyes closed, mouth gaping wide as she sucked down a rattling breath. Gems don't need sleep, a waste of time; right...

Working around the slumbering Jasper, Selenite igniting her small stove, settled the kettle upon its placement along the copper bracket on top of the stoves surface. Allowing the water to work its way of heating up, she turned and going to the cabinet, withdrew one of the many mugs stacked within. Weeding out one of the many tea bags, she setting the bag inside the mug, the string hanging over the mugs lip, Selenite setting the cup along the table beside the... whatever she could call that pile of crushed fabric and wood. As the fire still need more time for it to heat up the stove before her water could even try to get warm, the gem made her way to the front door that had been settled once more where it properly belonged, even though the hinges were still broken and brisk morning air seeped in through the gaps. Her eyes fell to the door knob and for a groggy moment, had even thought to give it a go, but no; the cracked hinges, the caved in planks showed too much how far gone the stability of the door was. Selenite grimly accepted the conclusion that she was stuck inside for now as the Jasper slept soundly, unless she decided to crawl through a window.

Settling on standing by her stove, enjoying its built up warmth, Selenite with arms crossed lazily over her front blankly stared at the kettle as a trickle of stream began to arise from the spout. As the boil began to turn over in the water, she plucking it from the stoves surface, went to the mug still nestled on the table. Kettle back on its bracket along the windows surface away from the fire, Selenite with mug clutched in her hands, sipped on the hot steeped liquid as she with her back to the bathroom, watched the slumbering giant with a lazy expression on her features. She couldn't help it, Selenite was bored, and with the time shown on the clock residing along the wall, it was still too early to plan her day out. Selenite already knew she had to go into town to pick up a new couch and front door, getting to town was easy for her, but did she dare leave this Jasper here in her home, alone? So far she had left her alone for one day since becoming mostly uncorrupted, and all she lost was a few trees and that one nagging boulder. The gem wondered if she would be so lucky this time as well, then again...

" _I have nothing left.."_

" _I have no home, no allies, no purpose..."_

" _I want to finish my mission, to capture Rose Quartz and return to homeworld so justice can be brought to the fall of Pink Diamond."_

Selenite was too aware that this Jasper had a few issues to work out and with the knowledge she believed that boy with the so few crystal gem soldiers was in fact their leader. That thought alone worried her a bit, that boy was clearly a human child... yet the confidence and anger the Jasper had shown in defense of her thoughts to that child, made Selenite question it. It made no sense, a gem taking the form of a human child... her mind began to grow blank, numb with the dullness of doing really nothing but sipping from her mug, and staring at her new found guest still snoring loudly along the remains of the couch, a trickle of spittle hanging from the corner of her mouth. Screw this... Turning around and setting the mug on the ground near the archway that lead into the bathroom, Selenite stepped into the small room and peered around real fast, assessing what she had at hand. There was one small folded towel left, safe from the large gem's shower seeing it was in fact too small for her, but just about the right size for Selenite; sort of. Reaching down to the spigots, Selenite upon turning the hot water intermixed with some cold, she peered over her shoulder to the Jasper who continued to snore into the sun lit air of her cabin, the particles of dust drifting lazying around her large slumbering form. A small gnat drifted over to the opened lips of the Jasper, flying about among her exhales of breath, allowing its small form to rise and fall; she was no doubt going to stay asleep for a while longer, just how long, Selenite had no idea nor at the moment cared.

Returning her attention to the tub, the gem switching the water over to the shower head, having the water cascade down into the tub below, she began to make quick work of stripping off the human garb she had been wearing over her bare human shifted form. Why she retained the form, Selenite had a few excuses, one was to carry on the form she had when with A- hmm, with Amethyst as if a way of remembrance, another was she had not been poofed since she had taken this form on and had no reason to reform herself back to the natural form her gem self would take, and a third, laziness? Still, with her clothes placed in a neat little pile on top of the toilet seat, Selenite stepped into the hot shower, a sigh of relief and comfort sliding past her lips as she with eyes closed while pulling the curtain closed, hung her head in the cascading water.

Soon steam bellowed throughout the washroom, the heavy perfumed scent of bathing gels soothed and calmed any rattled nerves that had remained since Selenite's awakening this rather nice sunny morning. That was just it though wasn't it?! Why she felt rattled... Being slapped awake earlier was one thing, then there was the not wanting to disturb the slumbering soldier. She had kept her hand from the front door that with its ruined hinges, would make a crap ton of noise, and thus Selenite was trapped in her own home and when the sun was out, oh how she wanted to sun bathe... A woeful breath was tossed from her lips, spraying droplets away from her mouth as she reaching upward, wiped the water from her eyes and upon blinking any remaining water free, looked up to the spigot that continued to spray hot water onto her bare form.

Soon, almost too soon for her tastes, Selenite turned the water off and as the refuse trickled down the drain, the shower curtain rings faintly clinked while the curtain was pushed aside by a hand. Stepping out onto the still semi sodden floor mat that the Jasper yesterday had sloshed water onto, Selenite with a yawn breaking across her expression, reached for the towel she had settled on the top of the toilet.

"Why do you look like that?"

The towel that had been in her grasp, suddenly was gripped within a white knuckle hold as Selenite standing tall weakly peered over her shoulder to the ruin of a couch where the soldier in a mighty yawn, was sitting up, scratching a large hand across her chest. Nudity while not seen with the same perversion humans seemed to cultivate it as such, the shear fact of this unknown soldier quartz who stood within her home, was staring right at her bare and exposed with a very unimpressed expression. While she knew full well her weapon was just a breath away through the summons of her gem, the sudden being caught off guard yet again was very unnerving to her. A faint flush hung along her facial features as she tightening the small towel as best as she could around her midform, how to explain this to the solider; she had no clue an the dryness in her mouth made it all the more near impossible to speak. Selenite knew right away this soldier would not understand her choice of taking on such an organic form, hell, Amythest sure as hell did not, not at first anyway. It was time to pull some cock and bull out of her ass and fast...

"My diamond- our diamond, had wanted to study humans, but gems do not truly look human. While our appearances are similar, our sizes and design were not, so I had taken the form of a human to help understand the sentient race on this planet."

 _Pink is gone though, a long time ago she was taken away... why are you still human now?!_

She heard the small voice in the back of her head rise up, its terrfied words echoing around as she began to panic on how to make this bullshite of a tale seem logical... to a soldier quartz, should be easy right? Then why did her gut twist so when she was still being stared upon by that single yellow eye...

"I... I remained like this after our Diamond was lost... call it silly, but, I felt... I felt it kept her close even though she was gone..."

It sounded foolish, even to her, a load of crap... The scoff of air escaping the larger gem made Selenite flinch, here comes the tearing down of her feeble walls of this moronic story... Yet there came no laughter.

"Whatever."

Was all the gruff tone rumbled as she unleashing one last heavy yawn, pulled her bulk form from the ruin of the couch causing it to give a faint pitiful moan. Selenite grimmaced at the sight of the once plush couch she had lounged many a nights on reading a book and sipping a drink or three. The sharp cry of the doors ruined hinges, and chill morning air cascasding into the cabin, lathering its cool touch onto her near entirely exposed form, caused the pale gem to shiver and look to the Jasper as she seemed rather still and silent as she faced the outside world of growing daylight.

"Uh... Jasper, you are letting out the warmth... what are you looking at?"

Tucking the towel a bit tighter around her form, Selenite dared take a few steps closer. Upon slipping up beside the larger gem, Selenite peered past her as best as she could over the bulk arm attached to the form clogging the doorway. There not far off, two deer, females full grown were grazing in the increasing sunlight. Blinking, Selenite cautiously looked up to the Jasper whose side of face she was alongside was still consumed by partial corruption, the large coiled horn jutting from her ivory hair.

"Those are deer... they are a nonsentient life form on this planet."

"What is their purpose?"

"Uh... they live, they graze on the plant life. Their purpose is to exist, to create more and live their life."

"Hmph, pathetic."

Her harsh tone caused the nearest doe to flinch, its hindquarters quaking as large black eyes widely stared right at the two gems, massive ears heald forward to catch any little distrubance in the air.

"They are not pathetic, they are connected to this world, without them other creatures could not live."

"If they do not give the head race any true advantage, they have no purpose and should be broken."

Before Selenite could tell her to hush it, the tightly gripped knuckles dully cracked and rough tone caused both deer to bolt, bounding into the dark woods and vanishing out of sight within seconds.

"Damn it Jasper, they normally do not get that close here. You have a lot to learn if you plan on staying here..."

"And what if I do not want to?!"

Hearing the loud words roar over her head, Selenite looked up as the soldier at some point had turned, her vivid yellow eye burning down onto the pale gem. At first she felt hurt rise within her chest, the hand gripping the edge of her towel tightening, yet as the hurt faded, anger roiled within as she scoffing, raising her free hand, jabbed a single finger tightly into Jasper's chest.

"And where will you go? Huh? You have no communication gem, no ship, no home base and those crystal gems know you are out here and will be looking for you. If you want to leave, then leave damn it, but quit being such an ass hole! Now..."

Taking a few sharp breaths to calm the rising rage in her chest, Selenite allowing her free hand to drop back to her side, glared up at the Jasper who watched her, the vibrant yellow eye widened a slight amount.

"...Then, I am going to get dressed, and then I need to go into town, get a new couch, a new door and another bottle of booze. So please... do not scare any more of the wildlife, okay?"

Without look at her any more, Selenite turned and stormed toward her bedroom were upon entering, wrenched the towel away, it becoming forgotten on her thrashed bedding while she fished through her dresser for clean clothes. That soldier was pissing her off, she did not understand anything!

 _Well... either did any of us when we first came here..._

Even if the words whispered in her mind, it was whose voice the spoke in that made the gem pause and numbly look to the shirt in her grasp. They were all new to this world at some point and had to learn it all with little to no previous experience fill in from their higher ups. A heavy breath escaped her lips as she tugging the shirt on, turned and emerged from her bedroom where the front door was still off to the side, the doorway brimming with the rising sunlight. Stepping outside, blinking away the bright rays of light that began to start peaking through the many tree branches above, Selenite saw Jasper standing off to the side near the small stream where the large boulder had once stood. Holding her arms close to her front, Selenite crept closer, careful to stop a few feet away and clearing her throat to indicate her presence nearby. When the Jasper did not speak, Selenite took just a couple more steps forward and upon stepping alongside Jasper's left, peered up at her for a brief moment before looking to the water herself.

"It is beautiful... I knew it was here, and could be approached with some difficulty. I wanted to say thank you again for what you did Jasper."

Greeted with a mere grunt but nothing more than silence, Selenite chanced on going further, her left hand rising up, pale fingers running softly over her gems surface, causing a shiver up her spine.

"Look, I know I welcomed you here, and I understand if you do not wish to stay here, but if you do decide to stay... I can show you, teach you how this world works. It isn't much I can offer, but I do offer that..."

Still, no response nor did she expect one... With a slow exhale, Selenite turned already plotting how to get into town; a sharp cry flew from her lips as she felt as if she had ran into a wall. Her legs staggered on the ground when the large hand had fallen onto her shoulder, the grip firm and holding her in to place, expression twisted into a glare, her breath contained, readying to fuel anger filled words yet it was quickly lost when she saw the soldier's gaze. Lips a thin line, the single good eye stern but focused as she ever so slight, nodded her head toward the pale gem.

She will stay?!

That thought alone was numbing, she had not expected the soldier to agree, and trying to figure out why was impossible and not worth the headache right this moment. Instead, ignoring the faint flush along her features, Selenite smiling, rubbed the back of her hand along her nose.

"Well then, we need to get a new couch that can handle... well, you... Now to figure... how the hell to get you into town, my bike cannot carry us both... hmm...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Now that the major holidays are over, going to try and upload more than once a month, we shall see. A big shout out to my readers and a thank you for your patience, this story will get written entirely... eventually XD

 **Chapter 10**

"This is _NOT_ what I meant!"

Birds scattered from the branches above as a large sharp colored blur of red, orange and white with a pale spot on top raced through the forest. Large crashes echoed with each footfall thundering through the underbrush, crushing anything along their path, flecks of late morning daylight speckled over the swiftly moving body. Selenite was entrenched within the wild folds of the Jasper's hair, her hands taking fistfuls of the wire rough mane, her eyes nothing more but mere thin lines as she watched the landscape flash by them.

This was not how she expected to get into town, originally she had gone to the old shed off within the tree line of her property where a large old truck had been shetered within for years since; well for a long time. Having pulled the shed doors open and removed the sheet from the vehicle, it was so clean an looking able ready for transport, the heartache she felt when having turned the key and heard nothing was a painful reminder of a past long since lost. Selenite should have known it would not have started, after how many years had passed since she last used the vehicle, not since... not since Amythest...

It was this Jasper who, while Selenite stood there, staring at the vehicle with keys clutched in hand, numb and feeling cold, had come upon her, and wrenched her back to reality when thrown so carelessly upon the soldiers back. With a rough demand of where she was going and Selenite feebly pointing, the large quartz had charged off into the forest. At first the ride was uncontrollable, painful and thrashing her petite form all about, yet after a few moments, Selenite began to get the rhythm of each rise and fall of the might gems feet and soon she was able to rise and fall with the heavy beat. Almost like riding some wild horse... that thought alone near allowed a chuckle to pass her lips, yet the pale gem silenced it quickly. Even with the rushing winds, she doubted laughing randomly while on the back of this soldier was a good idea, and with good reason.

Soon after a few moments of racing through the woods, Jasper with a grunt, dug her heel in and with a violent cease in her forward motion, came to an abrupt stop. Selenite with a sharp cry was suddenly flung forward, hands gripping tightly so to not be thrown off, the hair was wrenched in her grip as she flying forward, smashed hard against Jasper's front. Groaning from the surprised toss, hanging with fistfulls of hair keeping her from colliding with the ground, Selenite pried her eyes open only to blink and have them go wide as a hard yellow eye looked right at her, barely inches away from her own face. A deep rumble rose from the soldier's chest and it took Selenite only a moment before she saw the eye crinkle, the lips turn upward, to realize this Jasper was laughing at her.

"You are not very good at this."

Her cheeks felt hot as Selenite glared to the Jasper for a moment before turning her gaze away after the gruff words were chuckled at her. She really wished with the rise of soreness in her chest, that she was not so foolishly holding onto the Jasper's hair. Sure, the pale gem considered letting go but this Jasper was tall and with how rubbery her legs felt from that running through the woods upon her back; Selenite would no doubt make all the more fool of herself.

"I am not used to riding a soldier gem... Can... you please let me down?"

Having not expected the gem to actually do anything in regards of her request, Selenite let out a small down when the Jasper dipped low until her feet became planted upon the ground. With a stumble and release of the rough hair, Selenite taking a few steps back looked at the Jasper and giving a small thank you, turned and looked out to where the soldier has ceased her running and saw they stood along the main roadway, just outside from the town that was beginning to bustle with the oncoming afternoon lunch rush.

"Huh... well all right then. So Jasper, um, you do not look human at all and with the crystal gems looking for you, it is best you stay-"

"No."

"What... Jasper, they will easily find you if you-"

The large soldier took a heavy step forward with far more force than was needed, her single eye lividly staring down at Selenite with a stern glare she knew all too well from other quartz... There was no persuading this Jasper to stay behind. Selenite quickly glanced to the Jasper's curled horn where her right eye should be, the few off colored spikes jutting from her right arm and back. An idea popped into her head that may work but was outright, well... how would this soldier take it? Taking a step back, Selenite gave a small smile up toward the larger gem.

"Jasper, could you lean for for a second, please?"

There it was, that lip curl, a shimmer of defiance in her one golden yellow eye... She had expected the gem to deny her request, to give some volatile retort of why that was not happening- huh? Blinking, Selenite looked up in surprise when the ivory hair grazed over her form. The single yellow eye that seemed so close now held a very bored expression as the larger gem hung forward with an air of impatience, yet no words sprang from her thin lipped mouth.

"Um... r-right, here... let me just..."

Reaching up, fighting to pay any attention to the hot flush she felt arise along her face, Selenite made quick work of running her fingers through the rough hair. It was strange to her to be this close to a soldier gem since- a long while ago, when had she forgotten their hair was so rough? Was Amythests hair different? She couldn't remember and that thought was quickly pushed away before it could manifest into anything further. Instead, Selenite tried to focus on other things, this Jasper smelled of earth, not like the home world, did that mean she was made here? It would make sense seeing majority of Pink Diamond's gems were made here during the attempted take over of this world before those crystal gems ruined everything. Was this Jasper different than seeing she was earth made? Perhaps that was why her emotions seemed so rash, and uncertain? The thought of the mangled trees flashed in her mind for a moment; clearly this Jasper was fighting something within her own design, but what and why?

"Are you done yet?"

"Huh?!"

Lost in her thoughts, Selenite having already draped long ivory hair over the half of this Jasper's corrupted face, was simply running her fingers continously through the abrasive hair while her eyes were distant. Flushing bright, the petite gem snatched her hand back quickly as if her fingers were burned while the Jasper seeing Selenite's task was finished, stood tall once more, broad arms interlaced lazily over her broad chest; the bored expression all the heavier along her partially concealed features.

"I-I... Sorry about that. We can go into town now, so um... yeah, follow me!"

Selenite whirling around, her back quickly to the larger gem, stiffly began to walk toward the town, a twitch hanging in the corner of her eye as she felt fair foolish for what had happened. She dared not even look over her shoulder, no doubt the Jasper was beh- Oh... nevermind then. The goldenrod and red caught the corner of her eye, ivory hair lazily swaying about as the large soldier strode beside her with ease, the yellow eye staring forward yet focusing on nothing. Of course; Selenite felt a high desire to roll her eyes yet refused, it was not uncommon for a large gem to so easily out pace anything smaller than them, their gaits were huge after all.

People stared, that was going to be a given, even with the corruption concealed, Jasper was huge and not human toned; she stood out. A few choice glares thrown from Selenite though made the gawkers turn away. Their stares made Selenite uneasy though; gems were known in this world, and still greatly feared even if many human lifetimes ago since the invasion as they called it. Humans were destroyed easily, their attempt of defense was wiped out, it was a choice victory, again though, the crystal gems... still, the whispers, the unease and quickened pacing away from their chosen path along the sidewalk... maybe if they went down a less busy road and avo-

"Sel?!"

Crap.

With a wince, teeth gritted, Selenite looked over as a tall woman in a crisp barista uniform headed their way with a bright smile, curled blond locks bouncing merrily along her shoulders as arms were held out wide.

"Jackie he-"

Was all she could say before her face was smashed into the woman's proud chest, words failing to utter from the perfumed embued blouse as the taller woman laughing, hugged onto her tightly.

"It is good to see you! Why do you not stop by anymore? Lauren isn't that bad of a boss was she? Oh and who is- Sel... why is one of _them_... with you..."

The grip tightened but this time of fear, her words of joyful merriment stuttered and turned to that of cold unease. Selenite with a grunt, was able to pull herself mostly from the woman's grip, her eyes seeing what her _friend_ was staring at wide eyed... Jasper. her own gem felt suddenly heavy beneath the ebony leather jacket; her own existance a lie to so many here. Instinctively, her hand lifted up an curled along her upper arm, squeezing the taught material against her gem as she tried to place a warm smile on her features.

"This is Jasper, we recently met not too long ago-"

"hmph... here I thought you were getting better when you got rid of that last one..."

Her grip tightened suddenly, breath hitched as eyes grew wide...

"Please... stop..."

"What was she again, oh right, an Amythest? We wear them on our ears, or fingers, they are stones that should stay that way; not some-"

"Shut it! Jackie I swear if you do not shut the fuck up I will make you!"

Her voice rang loud, ringing between the two woman as Jackie with a look of horror, took a few steps back from the sudden blow up. Trembling, blue eyes livid and throwing daggers at the woman, Selenite felt nothing but rage to this human.

" _They_ as you love to put it; are sentient, _they_ have feelings, and most of them are far more respectful than a human! Now I am here to get shit done, so if you'll excuse me, come on Jasper."

Without even thinking, her hand shot forward, coiling her thin fingers around Jasper's heavily callused grip, gave one final glare at the woman as she with a defiant tug on the larger gem, began walking them both away from the pale, wide eyed human. Her footfalls were heavy, teeth were gritted as she glared forward dragging her charge behind her while her mind fumed over that interaction. Jackie had known of Amythest, she had forgotten that, let alone the prejudice... Selenite understood why the hate, one, they were not human, and two... well they did overthrow the human rule and near wiped them out if not for the renegades. Still, her words were not warranted, it wasn't like Selenite or Amythest had brought on the war, they were after products when it had already begun.

"We passed the furniture shop."

The bored tone echoed loudly over her head, snapping Selenite from her thoughts as well as her grip as it fumbled and let go of Jasper's hand before she with a flushed whirled around and glanced for a moment to the large gem before staring at her surroundings. Jasper had not been lying, the furniture store was two blocks behind them; shit. Her face turning all the brighter, Selenite could only give into a sheepish grin as her hand ran nervously along the back of her neck.

"I am sorry about that, I was just- I mean I felt... I am sorry Jasper... for what she said... about you- er, I mean us..."

"She was a human, when have we cared what they think?"

"uh... r-right. Well then, shall we go get a new couch?"

"You want to be seen as a human."

It was no question and it stalled Selenite in her tracks as she wide eyed, refused to look over her shoulder to the Jasper. It wo uld be so easy to just keep walking forward to the shop, so why would her legs not move?

"U-um... we need to get a couch, remem-"

"Why?"

Feeling the soldier at her back, Selenite felt her strength eb, the fury she had felt warped to that of a misery she had thought lone gone ages ago. Shoulders hanging, a deep breath sucked into her form, the pale gem turned and stubbornly looked up into that stern golden eye. She had tried explaining this before at the cabin, writing it off as an old command from their lost diamond, yet now as she replayed it in her head, it was truly a foolish ruse.

"I... I hate what I am..."

It felt strange to say it out loud, her words near whispered. The ice in her chest dropped to her middle as she wrapping her arms around her front tightly as if chilled, hung her head, ashamed to look into the Jasper's gaze.

"We are made to serve a purpose, a reason, yet when that reason is taken from us... you forever feel empty, chasing something that isn't there and it never will be. You know the feeling... to protect and serve our Diamond, to do what she asks and yet... s-she is no longer here. Pretending to be a human, I can ignore it, bury it... run from it."

"You are as bad as the crystal gems."

"W-what?!"

the soldier's grating words made Selenite lose her train of thought as her head snapped up and looked right into that harsh somber yellow eye.

"They refused to do what they were made for, to protect a planet of frail life forms meant for nothing other than to grow, breed and die. You are running from your purpose and have nothing to show for your continued existance."

Selenite felt her balance waiver as she stumbled a step backward, the stinging words echoing in her minds eye... No, this soldier could not be right in such an absurd assumption! Fists suddenly clenched as her own ire roared forth, the blue eyes narrowing into a nasty glare, upper lip partially curled.

"Oh, and what of you, almighty warrior? Attacking trees, a defensless organism and all for what? What inner demons are you facing? What are _You_ running from?! As far as this fucking planet is concerned, it seems anyone and anything that is upon it is running from something!"

She ignored the bystanders that having wandered past when the angered words were shouted, gave slight pauses before continuing on their predetermined path. Jasper's teeth clenched, her single eye blazed with a unbelievable hatred as she smashed a large foot forward, yet Selenite refused to back down from this giant.

"You have no say in why I choose to do what I will!"

"Oh really? Last I checked, I out rank you-"

"Not on this wretched planet!"

Selenite glaring savagely at this soldier, felt her shoulders trembling with uncontrolled rage. So much was sacrificed for that war she was abandoned at the end, watching so many of her fellow gems become corrupted, the loss of her Diamond, the loss of Amythest, and ever since she was searching, lost, alone... A heavy breath escaped her lips as she continued to glower at this Jasper.

"Yeah, it is a wretched planet, but where else would we go? Home world will never take us back unless to shatter us... and I will and have found some form of purpose-"

"by acting like a pathetic human."

Her attempt of keeping a calm tone ruptured to the Jasper's sneering words. Face became flushed as she through gritted teeth, felt her eyes become over bright.

"Yes, I act as something else, maybe it makes me happy, maybe it helps me cope with not being able to ever go home! Maybe... maybe it helps me... feel like I belong..."

A tendril of wetness slid down her face as she with a shuddering breath, turned her head away from the Jasper, tucking her face within her arm to quickly brush away the shameful display of weakness.

"All I wanted was to buy a couch..."

Her warbled voice was muffled within her coats sleeve as she letting the limb drop, red eyes refusing to look at the soldier anymore, Selenite turned and began to walk off. The Jasper called out, yet she ignored her; what was the point of trying to argue to a brick wall who saw no other reason? She would forget that gem; she had tried to help, and offer the soldier a place to call well, not home, but something more than aimless wandering. Now though, she wanted nothing to do with the brute. With each step, the air seemed to grow lighter and yet... lonliness hung there; she had hoped- no, there was no chance. Amythest she was lucky with and would cherish those memories but this Jasper held nothing for her other than a headache and dark thoughts of emptiness that clouded her judgement.

A block, two blocks... she ignored all else around her as she reached out and pushed the door open. The soft tingle of the golden bell above her caused one of the sales clerks to come toward her through the heavily leather and apolstrey scented shop.

"Greetings! How can I help you today?"

Selenite with a trembling breath to calm the last of her shaken nerves, rested a smile on her lips as she looked to the middle aged gentleman.

"I would like to purchase a couch."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** A bit of a short chapter but eh, two chapters in one day, madness!

 **Chapter 11**

The evening was just beginning to settle along the town, the bustle of foot traffic began to ebb when the tingle of the doorway chimed in the cooling air. Selenite giving a thank you and final greeting to the clerk who had helped her purchase, allowed the door to swing shut on its own accord as she looked to the piece of paper in her hand that indicated her latest purchase. With the later hour upon them, the pick up of the old couch and drop off of the new would not take place until tomorrow, but she was fine with that. A gentle breeze whipping up, causing her grip on the paper to tighten, Selenite looked up as if for the first time she realized her surroundings. Human, human, another human... no sign of the Jasper... the relief she felt was welcoming yet something uncomfortable settled with it. She would not think about it, with a shake of her head to rid of the strange thought, Selenite picking up her feet, folded the piece of paper before tucking it away in her coat just before her gait quickly paused in the direction for home.

"Shit..."

The word was uttered softly as she looked hastely toward the sky where the hues of the setting sun washed over the few clouds. She was going to have to walk home... fine, not like she was in a rush to get home or had anything else to do before forty eight hours passed for her next shift. Zipping her jacket shut and stuffing her hands into her jean pockets, Selenite with her face determinedly tucked partially in the semi tall collar, began walking down the road. This was not the first time she was to walk home and no doubt not the last either; still, she was not too thrilled by it. Without her motorcycle or a giant gem to carry her, this was going to take a few hours...

The crecent moon hung above in a star lit sky, soft tendrils of light danced through the many pine trees, dust flitting through in a methodical dance as far below, a lone figure walked. She didn't need to shiver but felt she wanted to as the bite of the night air drited over her form; two hours had gone by and the night was well established over the land. Selenite was not a an of the night, it was pleasant enough when seen from the windows of her home or along her front porch, but to be walking in it like this was unsettling. Every noise, rustle, moving shadow caught her attention, eyes were wide and honed in on anything around her. It was not so much the wildlife of this world that worried her, they she could deal with, but a corrupted gem or a brute of ivory, red and goldenrod... With a toss of her head causing the stripe of pink in her bangs to jostle and hang in her face, Selenite kept moving forward, determined to keep her mind blank, to only focus of getting home.

As the land began to reach a sharp incline, Selenite felt herself grow happy, it was about damn time! Her feet began to quicken as she huffed up the hill along her worn path that would guide her to the cabin on top where the wildlife began to thin and grasses as as planted bushes began to take show. Already Selenite was forming her evening, a shower for sure, then to toss on a vinyl, cozy up to a good book and a cup of tea; yes that sounded like a great way to end this interesting, and rather shitty day. At the very least she had a new couch that would be taking over the place of the old one that was so quickly crushed by the Jasper. There it was again, that uncomfortable feeling in her gut, it was only a day when that corrupted gem had appeared at her doorstep, or was it longer? Maybe two days? Everything seemed so mashed together, and it still made Selenite uneasy... did she actually _Miss_ that gem?! No... Recalling the anger, remembering that glaring eye, the defiance and refusal to answer Selenite's own question; she did not miss that soldier. Then again... it was nice to not be alone, even if for a short time...

The crunch of gravel under her feet pulled Selenite back from her thoughts as she looked to the dark landscape of her home. Trimmed grass, bushes and multitude of plants, the single large tree by the front of the shut down cabin, her bike in the driveway that ended to the side of her home as off to the right was the shelter that held her gardening tools and the overhang that concealed her truck. Home sweet home... wait- eyes narrowed as she ceased her motion altogether. There along her front porch where the door was placed in the entryway even though still broken; crap she forgot to get a new door as well! Shoving that unimportant thought aside, Selenite cautiously took a step forward as she focused on the dark mass sitting there on the edge of her porch. Why would she come back here after the fight they had? Selenite was _certain_ that was the Jasper... still she was uneasy and her hands moved to her jacket, making quick work of removing it so her gem shone in the moons soft touch through the trees surrounding her land.

"Hello?"

She called out expecting nothing, her thoughts altering to the possibility this was a corrupted gem, or some form of earth wildlife that chose to make her porch their resting place. Her gem began to glow as she pondered summoning her weapon in case it was needed...

"It is me."

The tone was low, almost bored sounding... Selenite's expression turned grim as her gem dimming, she allowed her hand to drop away from it as she scooping down, plucked her coat off the ground an made her way over to the what seemed, a sulking Jasper.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't want anything to do with a pathetic gem?"

When the Jasper gave nothing but a grunt, Selenite, still feeling bitter from their enraged exchange in town, lifted her foot an heavily kicked the soldier's shin a touch rougher than she intended... maybe.

"What do you want? You clearly think little of me, so go away, shove off and leave me alone."

Shouldering the jacket, Selenite giving the Jasper no more of her attention, strode passed her and open resettling the door back in the busted entryway, gave into a heavy breath as she tossing the jacket casually to the ground, began to make quick work on lighting the lamps in her home. Soon, wood softly crackled in the fireplace, warmth bloomed in the small cabin as the kettle began to release a mild tendril of steam as it began to heat up. The shower water turned off and Selenite toweling off, tucked herself into the soft flannel sleepware of soft blue before she found herself staring at the shut door where chilly night air leaked through. Was shit still- no, not her problem, she was not going to stress over that gem. Kettle chirping loudly, Selenite quickly removing it from the stove top, poured herself a cup of tea before with a sigh as gentle music played in the background, settled herself on the couch; the broken couch. A slight yelp left her lips as she sank in much farther than she had expected, with a wild failing of limbs, Selenite pried herself from the couches grasp and scooted to the edge, happy to not have spilled any of her drink from the sudden drop. This was a good couch until... her eyes drifted once more to the door. Her mind poked the memories she had gleaned from the little amount of time with this Jasper... The soldier attacked trees, became extremely defensive when pried, was angry yet while she showed loathing, refused to leave, and Selenite doubted Jasper's refusal to leave was just due to the corruption being cleansed from her form.

"Fine... fuck it..."

Hissing the words, Selenite setting the mug down onto the wood floor, pulled her petite form from the couch and made her way to the door. The wood groaned as she prying it from the entryway, slid it back in place as there to her lack of surprise, sat the Jasper. Silent, unmoving an clearly been like that since Selenite had gone inside over an hour ago as there was a single firefly gently strobing along the matted ivory hair while others flitted lazily around.

"Jasper?"

Of course she did not expect a response and slowly moving across the small porch, gingerly sat herself down with a couple feet between herself and the far larger gem who continued to remain silent and stare at nothing. A few moments of silence passed, the air was filled with the noises of the night life, a hoot of an owl, a few far off yips of coyotes that ran through the brush, the tiny paws of mice scampering through the grasses, the gentle chirp of crickets throughout the landscape...

"I- I am sorry for getting upset with you."

Selenite felt like a fool apologizing to a brute who seemed so headstrong, yet... that uncomfortable pit only seemed to grow in her midsection the longer she replayed the events of the day and not saying anything; even if it was one sided.

"I have been alone for a while... and have forgotten what it was like to be a homeworld gem. I don't know what you want, or why you are here... but, my... hmm... my offer still stands if you wish to stay here. I just have no idea what to offer you, I am no diamond, I am no homeworld gem trying to relive a past that I have long since lost since the war. Call it foolish of why I choose to live the way I do, but it has worked for me..."

Hearing the grunt, seeing her body shift so slight that caused the fire bug to flit off and rejoin its colony, Selenite watched her quietly. Silene engulfed again, and the pale gem was starting to think nothing was to be said-

"I have no where to go. I am stuck here, with a gem who wants to be a human, weak, worthless, a failure."

At first, Selenite felt her anger singe bright, yet in the moons light, she saw the twisted anguish along the Jasper's features as she stared forward, the ivory hair still covering the side of her face from so many hours ago. Now she understood...

Wringing her hands together, Selenite pondered her next words carefully, this was indeed a broken soldier. Even if not corrupted, nor showing physical damage, there was self loathing, a hate toward herself that Selenite could only grasp so much from her own trials in her existance.

"You do have somewhere... well... hmm, I actually could use some help soon... the land here is rather rocky and difficult for me to deal with, let alone the seasons are about to shift and time for planting. It isn't really much, but I could use your help, and as a trade you can stay here."

Watching the Jasper, Selenite felt her smile falter when seconds slid past with nothing given as a response; perhaps the gem was plotting another rebuke toward her way of life here on this planet. As seconds turned to minutes, Selenite sighing, pulled herself to her feet and dusted the backside of her leggings off.

"Well think about it, you can come in if you would like."

Going to the doorway and pulling the door once more from the entryway, Selenite paused for a moment, looking at Jasper's back while she remained unmoving.

"Good night Jasper."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** A big shout out to the kind reviews, I really appreciate them ^^ Also a thank you to those who have been enjoying this story, it is a lot of fun to work on! Let alone, I actually was able to toss up a good sized chapter this time, and next week I Should be able to upload another if time/life permits. We shall see, for now though, enjoy!

...

 _The air was muggy and warm, a wisp of a cool breeze graced upon her pale skin causing Selenite to shiver and snuggle all the deeper in her bedding; leaning closer to the larger gem beside her as they sat along the front step of the low porch that still carried its fading scent after being stained a few days ago. Fireflies flickered warmly about the night landscape, only a few plants were barely illuminated by the firelight of the lamp sitting along the porch railing. This was a good night, they had just finished the shed that contained the well and garden tools, the fresh smell of paint still lingered in the cooling night air. The continuing breeze tossed a few strands of her pink colored bangs into her face causing an agitated breath that the larger gem responded with a mild chuckle. Selenite uttered a weak squeak when the large soft purple arm coiled around her shoulders, pulling her all the closer to the larger gem beside her._

 _"You fuss over the weirdest things..."_

 _Selenite merely glared up at the large soldier as she stubbornly lifted a hand and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear causing the Amethyst to laugh all the louder, causing the fireflies to flit a bit further away._

 _"Like I said!"_

 _"Must you pick on me?"_

 _Selenite mumbled huffedly, yet instead of giving the petite gem a response: Selenite uttered a sudden 'eep' of a cry as Amethyst with her free hand, reached over and ruffled the top of her hair causing any attempt of keeping it tucked and contained from the breeze._

 _"I have to, to keep your ego in check."_

 _Shoving her hand off, Selenite with a crooked grin, went about trying to save whatever she could on the calamity of her hair. With a resigned sigh, all the gem could do was tug the hair tie out and have the soft purple band come to rest around her wrist as her hair of dark brown and pink hung down over her face. Something catching her eye though, the pale gem, looked over her shoulder as the front door was removed from its hinges, just resting up against the entry way to block the outside elements from getting inside._

 _"Huh... was that always like that?"_

 _"Sel..."_

 _The door forgotten, Selenite warmly looked back to Amethyst, her expression lit with a smile as she reaching over, fondled a large rough tendril of the soldiers hair within her fingers. The warmth of her bed was inviting, the blanket loosely draped over her form as she sat along the porch front._

 _"Would we want to lay down soon?"_

 _Upon Selenite's words, Amethyst's smile quickly faded, a brief glint of a spike jutting from her back, ignored, unseen, the corners of her mouth still upturned but only ever so slight. Seeing this change, the air around them becoming cooler, Selenite gaining her own worried expression, releasing Amethyst's hair, reached tenderly up, cupping the side of the large gems face as she searched Amethyst's violet eyes._

 _"What is wrong?"_

 _"Selenite... I wanted this to last longer; I am sorry..."_

 _Confused, Selenite laced her fingers through the rough lavender hair once more, as she gave a smile even if lopsided and sort of failed as her confusion and worry remained. Rays of soft sunlight slid through the night air, particles of dust flitted about as a large form hovered over her, yet Selenite ignored it as she focused on Amethyst._

 _"what are you talking about?"_

 _She could not understand what it was she saw, it was for just a second... Spikes violently lanced over Amethyst's form, eyes gone, jaws mutated, body warped and; corrupted. Whirling around, jagged clawed hands reared up to strike, the corrupted beast roaring in rage! In a blink, her eyes wide, breathed hitched as terror lanced through her chest like ice, Selenite looked around... The night air though continuing to grow chilly, was calm, the fireflies continued to dance around lazily, the soft sunlight just beginning to drift over Selenite's face and there sat Amethyst beside her, still wearing that sad, solemn smile. Her eyes darted around for a moment, trying to spy the corruption of her lost love, yet saw nothing, only the feeling of icy terror hung thickly within her chest._

 _"I-I am scared... What is going on?"_

 _She weakly shuddered, her eyes falling to the quartz soldier as Amethyst's small smile, grew ever so slight, whereupon she roughly rested a large hand upon Selenite's shoulder and gripped it tightly, giving a faint shake as she laid upon her bed with her blanket nearly fallen completely off, chilling her form._

 _"That is how life is, it can be scary, that is why you need to appreciate what you have even if... it is short lived. Thank you for showing this soldier what life meant, even if it didn't last as long as we had wanted it to."_

 _"Stop talking like this Amethyst... you are scaring me... please stop..."_

 _The landscape around her began to crack and fray, any color turned shades of grey to black, the fireflies flittered out of sight as the stars and moon high above began to fade with the continuing growing brightness of the sunlight from her bedroom window. The soldier while she did not say anything to Selenite's fearful words, her violet eyes became over bright as the hand gripping her shoulder, squeezed tightly._

 _"Amethyst..."_

 _Desperate to rid her fear, her terror as it consumed her, Selenite threw her blanket off of her form, the mattress; porch squeaked to her rising form as her other hand flew to Amethyst's neck. Her lips met hard with the large soldiers, tears slid from her shut eyes as she held her desperately, hands gripping the larger gems neck and shoulder line. This could not be good bye, not yet, not now! The warmth of sunlight spilled on her back, the beams of light cascading from the window in her bedroom_ as the fear faded to bewildered confusion as upon her eyes cracking open, stared into the single, wide surprised yellow eye of-

"Jasper?!"

The word was whispered loudly, with a fatigued husky tone rasping through it... Breaking away, her hands quickly releasing the large gem, throwing herself back down onto the mattress causing it to groan in protest, Selenite's hand flew to her mouth, covering it as her eyes were wide with shear terror, her conscious mind rapidly pulling apart the dream from reality. It had been a dream, all of it... all of it that is, but-

"Did I... shit, shit, shit, shit... what are you even doing in here?!"

Throwing the remaining blankets from her tousled form, Selenite shoving passed the Jasper who seemed to give ground easily if not out of just shock, the pale gem raced through her small cabin and with a violent slamming of her body to the broken front door causing it to fall with a loud crash to the ground, stumbled out past the collapsed door and once beyond the porch, her bare feet crushing the grass of her front yard, did the gem cease her panicked run. Face held upward to the sunlight sky, her breaths deep and heavily drawn, breathing in the scents of the early spring upon the lands, her ears listened to the soft chortle of birds off in the distance in the forest surrounding the small cabin. With a wobbly breath, a tear sliding down her face, Selenite dared upon her eyes and upon looking forward, saw merely inches from her, the large maple tree she had planted a while ago since when... Lifting her hand up to the small notch where the trunk split into two upon growing around something in its younger years, where exposed ever so slight near entirely consumed by the trees trunk, a soft white bubble of light, where the tree had grown around, that contained the shards of...

"Amethyst..."

 _The corrupted beast screeched it fury as its limb dangled, useless at its side, yet the light binding its form together was already mending it as Selenite huffing heavily, weapon in hand, stared at the beast. This was not real... how could it be?! That creature, that... corruption was Amethyst! She should have been cured damn it! This was not how it was suppose to go! Eyes flew wide as the beast roaring, charged with a wicked speed, complete disregard to the damaged limb. Her blade flew, instinct of her creation and of the gem war rushing forward as there... in one flash of light... She saw Amethyst, her eyes tear stained, a sad smile, a nod of her head before... it all shattered before her, the one she loved, her reason of living, her happiness, her everything was gone..._

Her hand fell to her side as she with a weak breath, her head pressed onto the trees trunk, her hair slipping down from her shoulders and concealing her face. What had that dream meant, it bothered her a lot... never has she had such a pleasant dream that merged with reality, it had seemed as if Amethyst herself was speaking to her through her dream; how was that possible though... she was locked away here, and corrupted... Even if she had the ability to uncorrupt Amethyst for a short while, in the end, the diamonds final weapon had proven it was all too much. Her chest heaved, teeth were clenched as a wave of agony washed over her, her hand flying up to her night shirt and gripped the material tightly. It was like a wound ripped back open, memories, the laughter, the love, the enjoyment, the anger, the sorrow, the final farewell when her blade... cracked her... it all of it came rushing back.

"Fuck!"

She screamed loudly, her voice warping to that of a pain racked sob as with tears falling freely down her face, Selenite collapsed to her knees as her other hand, fingers splayed, covered her face while her sobbing cries fell forceful from her lips.

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry..."

Over and over she repeated these words as her voice became horse, the tears soaking through her hand and falling to the grass below. She felt the blanket drape over her back, the sudden presence behind her, the warm blanket upon her... it silenced her sobs, the tears stil leaked yet with a shuddering breath, Selenite blinking to clear her vision, meekly looked over her shoulder as there stood the Jasper, yet she was not looking to the pale gem, instead she was looking to the tree, her eyes narrowed as she spied the small white bubble of light near concealed by the tree growing over it.

Seeing her gaze, Selenite following it, gave into a pain sigh as she reaching over to her shoulders, pulled the blanket all the more across her front, not even risking standing up.

"That... is Amethyst..."

It was all she could provide, yet as she watched the Jasper step closer to the tree, the hard look her single yellow eye held... Selenite didn't feel she needed to say more as she hung her head and felt the fresh wave of tears slip down her face. Rolling from her knees and sitting heavily upon the ground, Selenite dabbed the corner of the blanket along her eyes as she heard the larger gem move, and looking up, saw the Jasper having turned, was looming over her, looking down right at her. With a sniffling breath, her eyes became downcast...

"She... was all I had... I failed her... like I will you... the corruption will consume you no matter what I try... I am sorry. I am a failure... I-"

Selenite fell silent when the heavy hand fell onto her head, her gaze turned upward once more. The touch was not the same yet felt so familiar, and her bottom lip quivered as she felt a hot tear escape her eyes.

"I miss her..."

The Jasper came down upon a single knee, her large height still seemingly looming over her, yet for once there was no unease, just no energy, nothing; a creeping numbness. The large hand lifted from on top of her head and for a moment hovered almost awkwardly over her shoulder before falling down, alongside the soldier. Had this not been a horrifying reminder of everything she had lost, Selenite may have laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. They were a sad sight to be had, that was for sure... A soldier who did not know what to do with herself, and an assassin who had no heart to do anything but play as a human and garden.

A few moments had slid past them as they remained there, Jasper along one knee and Selenite promptly sitting in the grass, the morning dew along the plant life seeping into her pajama bottoms. It was not until the heavy breeze racing through the forest and upon their forms causing a shudder through Selenite as she tucked the blanket all the more over her form.

Grunting, Selenite with a form that seemed suddenly stiff, she forced herself to stand up while the Jasper still upon one knee, focused upon her the one yellow eye. With a small smile along her tear streaked face, Selenite held her hand out to Jasper as silence hung between them. Unspoken, the understanding of her offer not missed as the large warrior reaching upward, grasped the hand and with a heavy step back and pull of her petite form, Selenite was rather bemused to see the soldier rise unlike her previous thought of the attempt was a nice notion but not productive in any way. Still, stepping back upon Jasper rising to her full height, Selenite looked up at her for a moment before with a final tug of the blanket around her shoulders as if in a means of silent thank you, turned and began walking back toward her cabin; all that was left of her past life with Amethyst, and why she had remained after all this time since.

Stopping at the entry way, Selenite took a few moments to appreciate that the door had been lifted off of the porch when she had collided through it, and leaning against the cabin wall just to the left of the entry way. Walking in though, Selenite found herself stopping once more, this time her eyes roved over the interior, the memories of her past hanging there thickly... it was Amethyst who liked that wall sconce, the kitchen sink... seeing the forgotten mug of tea by the bathroom entrance, she gave into a small pained smile, almost hearing Amethyst's snark remark on it... Feeling the soldier more so than hear her approach, Selenite side stepped to allow Jasper to enter as well.

"We built this place together... it was our home until... I- Jasper."

Turning to face the soldier who seemed a sudden startled by the motion of the pale gem, Selenite ignored the expression as she attempted a feeble smile toward Jasper.

"I-I... I wanted to say thank you... for the blanket, for... being here in general... I had forgotten what it was like to not... be alone. I am sorry for what happened earlier, that does not normally happen, not a fan of feeling like this or crying... Dreams can do strange things..."

"Dreams?"

That remark alone made Selenite turn and look to the soldier with a dumbfounded look. At first she was going to say that did not make sense, yet it had only been what, not a full two weeks since Jasper came here and became uncorrupted? Before that, she was a soldier sent to- take out the crystal gems and take in their leader. Even if a earth created Jasper, she was still from home world and sleep was a unknown to them. Her mouth closed up as she processed this, how to explain dreams... Well the gem did sleep on her couch so there was that to work with. As Selenite began to think over it all, her own mind felt fatigued, it seemed her world decided to collapse around her and it had only been maybe even an hour since she awoke but it felt so much longer.

"Dreams happen sometimes when you are sleeping, like when you had fallen asleep on the couch. Dreams are either real memories that have happened, or false memories your mind creates from your daily life, be it stress, sorrow, happiness or even anger. Sleep itself is how the organics of this world recharge their energy... gems can absorb energy this way as well, and frankly... it is pretty much how I feel right now even though I just woke up not long ago..."

Picking up her feet, Selenite stumbled her way to the very broken, sunken in couch, and uncaring to the damage, plopped right into it, sinking in a lot more than in the past. That was the last bit she needed, it started off as a small chuckle, than warped to a giggle as she burying her face into the blanket, felt as if she was slipping into a madness. The couch groaned deeply as it sank all the more in on itself when Jasper placed herself beside Selenite, yet did nothing further and the pale gem was thankful; she dared not even think of what the soldier may think to what had happened when she was pulling out of sleep this morning. That alone made Selenite feel her face flush with color, burying it all the more into the blanket, trying to act as if she was merely stressing out; which was true was it not?

"What tasks did you want me to aid in with this... changing of the season as you stated?"

That was such an out of place question it snapped Selenite back to full reality as she for just a moment, stared blankly to Jasper who watched her with what seemed like a bored expression. What did she mean- Wait... Oh right! Last night she had offered Jasper a place of work even if it was basic, simplistic work at that, well sort of? Gardening did tend to take some time, and draining on the energy levels let alone the wanting to keep working after so much time is spent out there. Still though, Selenite's expression brightened as she stood quickly up, missing the look Jasper gave her when she had a sudden change in mood, before making her way toward the bedroom while calling over her shoulder.

"Let me get changed and I will meet you outside!"

 **...**

Where she had first thought it was going to be maybe a few minutes of explaining before the quartz would grow bored; two hours had slid by unnoticed by either gems as Selenite was gleefully taking Jasper about her property, pointing out all of the plants both native and those she brought in and planted, explaining the differences of weeds, ivy, thorns and other obnoxious plants that were invasive to the garden. At one point, she cried out and wrenched the wild fern Jasper who had so easily plucked it from the ground, from her grasp and plopped it back into the hole, tucking soil around the now rather sad looking plant as she explained ferns were wanted and loved here. Then the weather came into play, how the rains were what helped keep the plants green and thriving, yet in the hotter days when rain was scarce, they had to use the well in the shed, pump up the circulation so the hose could be used; seasons were discussed, the shed was opened and all the tools were pulled forth for her to show Jasper and allow the soldier to hold and get a hands on experience in a small patch of soil Selenite had been tending for the upcoming spring.

When the sun faded behind the soft white and grey cloud cover, a chilly wind blustered through causing Selenite to give a shiver and gain a raised eyebrow expression from Jasper. Flushing, she gave into a weak smile and tried to explain that because she took on a form of a human, digestive system and all, she could feel the elements a bit more than a gem would. Yet before more questions could be asked, especially in regards of the need for clothing, her back pocket vibrated, and upon pulling her phone out, already seeing even more questions in Jasper's eye, ignored her as she answering, began to guide the delivery truck up her long narrow driveway from the road side. Typically she never allowed any to know where she lived, this though was an exception... she needed a new couch damn it! Frankly she was getting rather tired of talking, thinking or hearing about it in her own head.

Shutting the screen off with confidence the driver could make their way up here, Selenite tucking the device in her back pocket, turned and smiled up to Jasper who held a very peculiar expression of what seemed mixed amusement and confusion.

"The delivery truck is coming this way with the new couch, which means we need to get that old one out of the cabin-"

"Does it need to remain in its current state?"

"Er... No, no they did not say it had to be, why do you, Jasper, where are you- oh..."

As soon as she had given Jasper the answer the soldier clearly was waiting for, Selenite watched her go into the cabin and before the petite gem could get her next question out, Selenite had her answer when she heard the wood and cloth splinter and shred. It pained her heart only a small bit when hunks of unrecognizable fabric, stuffing and wood was tossed out in large chunks from the cabin. It was one of the last things she and Amythest had purchased, then again it is probably by how old that couch was, why it broke so easy when another soldier gem had sat upon it...

Selenite only blushed all the more when the delivery men stepping out of the truck cab, paused and looked very confused to the ruined pile of former couch. While upon trying to explain to them why it was in such a condition, Jasper had emerged from the cabin and gained their startled yells. Gems were known, even if their actual appearance was rare, and to many humans, were still feared even if a thousand years ago, granted thanks to those... crystal gems, there was some that saw gems in a good light. To be feared or thrown in with that crystal lot; it was no surprise why Selenite went with the third option of acting like a human. Speaking quickly to the humans that Jasper was a friend, the soldier ignored them, the humans meaning nothing to her clearly with how she sneered when walking past and headed to the back of the truck. Within seconds though, Jasper returned and upon looming over the men who fell a few steps back, merely held her hand out to them.

"Key."

"Oh!"

The thinner of the two men quickly fumbled in his work uniform and upon withdrawing a key, dropped it in Jasper's hand who merely looking to Selenite with a bored expression, turned and returned to the truck.

"S-She is safe then?"

Selenite sighing, rubbed her eyes as she felt oddly far more fatigued than normal before returning her attention to the humans before her.

"Yes, the gem wars were ages ago and o- their home world has no interest in this planet."

The men fell silent once more as Jasper with the soft yellow green couch propped easily over a shoulder, braced by one large arm, came over and merely holding her hand out and dropping the key to the ground, stared at the men as if a challenge before guiding herself into the cabin with ease, a loud thump indicating the couch had made it to the designated spot.

"Thank you gentlemen, again apologies for the ruin of the old one, I appreciate you coming out here."

Grabbing a few crumpled bills from her pocket, she held it out to the eldest of the two and with a nod of her head to dismiss them both, she crept her way back inside, carefully watching them as they disdainfully stared to the pile of ruin before beginning to gather it up to toss in the back of their truck. Sighing, happy to be done with that interaction, Selenite turning, looked to the main living space of her small cabin as there resided the light yellow green couch and siting on top of it was Jasper whose arms were crossed lazily over her front while she continued to still wear that bored expression. Selenite giving a crooked grin, leaned her weight onto one leg as she rested a hand along her raised hip while eyeing the soldier.

"You could have been a little nicer to them, it is not like you will be seeing them any time soon or ever again."

"Why? They are humans, here only to drop off what you ordered and would rather stand about than do their task. They are not known by you, so why should I do anything further than finish what they failed? They mean nothing to you or I."

For a moment, Selenite opened her mouth to combat the words Jasper had spoken yet, clapped it shut as she thought it over. To a gem, that was true, the humans task was to deliver a couch, not to be friendly, not to do anything further but that and Jasper had seen to finalizing the 'mission' as it were. A soldier with no purpose from their Diamond, it was clear now Jasper was beginning to seek out her own purpose and in this instance, that was helping remove the old and bring in the new. With a sigh followed by a dry chuckle, Selenite moving, came over and turning her back to the plush furniture, plopped down, allowing the firm and comfortable cushions settle around her as she leaned back into it.

"I had forgotten what a new couch felt like... Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it."

Selenite mumbled merrily as she allowed the comfort soothe over any remaining anxiety and stress she had been feeling this morning. Outside there was the faint rumble of the trucks engine turning over and the crunch of gravel as it began to make its way from her property. Sucking in a deep breath through her teeth, the pale gem closing her eyes, lolled her head along the back of the couch as she exhaled slowly.

"Before all I did was garden, drink tea, read and go to work... shit, what time is it?!"

Her train of thought lost, eyes flying open, she looked to the clock along the wall and saw the oncoming hour of two in the afternoon. Still an hour before needing to head out- Jasper was staring right at her...

"What?"

 **...**

"Um... Sel..."

"I can explain, just... Jasper, you can sit right there."

It was a bit of a disaster, Jasper had refused to remain behind, yet Selenite could understand, there was really nothing at the cabin that would sustain the soldiers attention and she dared not allow the quartz to garden just yet for fear of more incidents like the fern... Upon pointing to the booth at the front of the cafe, Selenite was grateful after getting focused on by that stern gaze, the large gem lumbered to the booth and sat down heavily, leaning against the booths back with arms crossed. Looking back to Lauren, the tall thin woman stood there trying to hold a friendly smile on her freckled face, yet the unease hung there in her brown eyes as she kept glancing over the gem that was inside her cafe in the early afternoon. Gingerly tucking a few strands of blond hair behind her ear, the woman turned her attention to Selenite and giving her a nod, turned and walked around the cafe's counter, through the small kitchen into the back office. Wincing, Selenite looked to Jasper for a brief moment and with a sigh, trudged after her boss, her left hand instinctively reaching up and cupping her upper right arm where the gem was concealed beneath her dark red sweater.

Shutting the door as quiet as she could, Selenite guided herself to the simple plastic chair in front of Lauren's desk that was covered in papers and a laptop with the screensaver of random images fading in and out. Lauren, running a hand over her eyes, let loose a breath and steepling her fingers, looked to Selenite with a stern, worn gaze.

"Selene... I take it you are friends with... those gem beings, but to bring one here into my establishment may not be the best choice when our customers may become uneasy with one... so large. For pete sake, their skin is not even the same color as humans! They look like they came from a crayon box..."

Had she not been feeling already stressed out, Selenite may have laughed at that comment, a random thought of gems in a crayon box all lined up... coughing to cover up the small giggle, Selenite returned her attentions to Lauren who was tapping a finger along the desks surface, clearly awaiting an answer.

"Sh- sorry... I have had a lot on my mind."

"Clearly... so in regards of the gem?"

"Um... well, she is newly met and I did not want to leave her home, i-in case she may be bored! I trust her; entirely!"

That was a lie...

"Look, let me talk to her, maybe just for today she can stay as long as she remains quiet and pleasant?"

The chair creaked as Lauren leaned back into it, a pen in her hand, the end of it in the corner of her mouth as she chewed it, her eyes distant in thought. With a slow exhale, Lauren gave a small nod as she set the pen onto the desks surface amidst the paper scattered about.

"Fine; only today though, and she best behave herself and not worry any of my customers."

Selenite felt relief wash over her as she eagerly nodded while following Lauren's motions, stood up and made for the door.

"Of course, I promise, let me just talk to her real quick! Thank you so much!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Typically I update on Thursdays but well... finished this chapter a touch sooner than expected and will be attempting another chapter later this week. It feels damn good to have my writing muse back, who knew a fanfic of steven universe would do that! Enough of my chattering, lets get back to the story!

 **...**

 **Chapter 13**

Night was upon the small cabin, light illuminated from within yet neither of its occupants were within. The door propped up against the cabin's outer wall, allowing light and warmth to spill out into the chilly night, Selenite sat beside Jasper along the low porch as she held a steaming mug of freshly brewed tea. A second mug sat between them, she figured Jasper would not take it, but the offer was there... the waning winter air was still holding some of a bite, causing Selenite to cuddle all the deeper within the blanket she had draped around her form. Earlier upon having gotten home, Selenite quickly had stripped the sweater so her gem could absorb the remaining hour of sunlight to continue maintaining her form, yet regretted the black tank top when she felt the sharp chill in the air. Only the faint chirp of crickets hung in the dark air, it was still too cold for anything else to come forth just yet, but soon...

"Spring is coming... Soon we can begin weeding and planting..."

The words were more for herself than anything, the small smile playing along her pale lips, yet hearing her shift, Selenite glanced over to the large soldier who fixed the yellow eye upon her. That dream, that moment... flashed vividly in her mind and flushing, Selenite griping her mug all the tighter, looked back out the landscape before them, her gaze on the tree for but a moment before looking past it. It was strange... sitting out here when in the long past morning she had dreamt the same thing, just different; company. Her eyes flitted once more to the maple tree before looking back down to the mug in her hand, a few loose tea leaves drifting around the top of the stained water.

"Jasper... I am sorry about how today went. Everything, from this... this morning."

Selenite mumbled weakly, feeling the rush of heat to her face as she recalled it all. It had felt so real, all of it, up until that waking moment... Eyes lidded, Selenite blew at the steam rising from her mug, how could she explain any of it? it was a fucking mess, all of it...

"Why do you keep saying that word?"

"Huh?"

Hearing the rumbling tone, Selenite confused at first, looked to Jasper who continued to watch her, unblinking. The flickering light from the sconces and fireplace behind them made Jasper look all the more ominous with the few spikes still jutting from where her right eye should be, but still, Selenite understood the question.

"the word sorry? Uh... hmm... well, it is a human word. Home world, if you screw up, you faced the penalty, there was no middle ground at all. We have seen that too many times... Yet... Here, if you screw up and you feel bad about it, if you wish to fix what was done wrong, you say you are sorry and try to work on fixing what you screwed up. It is still just a word, but trying to fix what you messed up on, it goes a long way."

With a small smile, Selenite looked back to the tea in her hands and took a small sip, allowing that brief moment to try and phrase this right for a home world gem to understand, even though she was earth made.

"Here, on this organic world, things are always changing, moving, living. During those lives, bonds are made with other. Friendship, this term means when you enjoy the company of another, and wish to be with them, hang out with them, to spend time more than a comrade doing a task. Now say you did something to that friend, spilled their tea for example, it is hot, it burns, it is everywhere and no longer can be enjoyed in the mug... if this was done say... hmm, unlike those humans where you have no connection to, say you spilled my tea right here."

With a timid smile, Selenite held up her mug as an example to Jasper as she continued.

"We have a bond, whatever that may be... but either way, if you spilled my tea, perhaps a part of you felt bad for it, by saying you are sorry, maybe offer your own tea. The fact is, saying sorry is when you feel bad for having done something in a negative manner to someone you care about. Does any... does any of this make sense?"

Her smile dropped as she looked to Jasper who continued to carry a bored expression. With a slow breath, Selenite returned the mug to her lap and stared at it.

"I know... humans are strange, some even weak, easy to take down, nor worth our time, and yet... some of their teachings can help even us gems in figuring our own existence, even when our purpose is stripped away and the Diamonds abandon us."

She knew of nothing further to say, so sat there in silence, her eyes distant, turned down to the mug but not focused on its contents. She wanted Jasper to understand, why exactly she was not certain, but Selenite felt the words pile up in her mind, unable to really figure out how to phrase them to make sense. With a startled huff of air, her attention was snapped back when she felt and watched the soldier rise to her feet and upon a silent pause, turned and began to walk off to the right of the land.

"J-Jasper?"

 _Don't go..._

Confusion to that thought, to the emotions that arose a twinge of panic in her chest, Selenite tossed her head to shake it away quickly. Allowing the blanket to fall along the porch behind her, the gem set her mug alongside the other before standing up and quickly followed after Jasper's motion. Near running into her, Selenite with a stumbling stop behind her, side stepped and wearily crept to Jasper's left, watching her for a moment. Upon seeing she was focusing straight forward, the pale gem turned her gaze outward, yet what she saw the pale gem felt a painful stab in her chest...

"Oh..."

The fresh scent of spilled sap hung here still, broken branches, shattered trucks littering the wilderness just on the outskirt of her property. Jasper had been running from something if not still; Selenite was certain of-

"I uh... apologies, I did not hear that..."

having registered Jasper was speaker, Selenite flustered, blushed bright as she meekly looked up to the soldier whose yellow eye sharply looked at her.

"Then; I am sorry."

The tone was heavy, hardly any real emotion could be plucked from it... as it was, Selenite blinking, had to turn those words in her mind a few times before they settled and made sense. She looked once more to the shattered and broken trees that were taken down by the soldier who was running... With a small breath, Selenite smiling turned her gaze to Jasper who continued to stare at her.

"I... when I was abandoned by the Diamonds... I did far worse... We do not know what to do with our anger, or sorrow sometimes. Help me clean this up, help me plant more trees and all is forgiven, ok?"

A risk, a dare if she could call it that, yet even if inside she felt the unease, her hand lifted up and gently came to rest on the soldier's crimson lower arm. Jasper's eye snapped to the sight of the contact yet Selenite did not pull away, nor did she look away; she knew this soldier had to see something, an act of kindness, something Selenite herself knew too well... the Diamonds had rarely if never shown. Jasper shifted her weight yet did not pull away, nor did she say anything; all she did was return her harsh stare to the landscape before them, barely visible with the nights touch upon them. How badly she wanted to speak, to tell Jasper it was fine, she was okay to feel the fear and anger Selenite was certain she felt, that she _needed_ to feel it, so it did not remain contained within and create more destruction be it to the lands around the soldier or within herself. Yet, the pale gem was very aware the common mindset of quartz soldiers, especially earth made... Amethyst was the same. So there she remained, silent, her hand pressed to Jasper's lower arm, giving comfort as best as she could to this soldier. Like anything living, you can show them the road of change, to become something more, but it was they who had to take that first step...

"It will get better... not all the time, but it will get better..."

Selenite softly spoke the words, not even chancing a look to Jasper. Existence was crap sometimes, and it was like that with everything living, even the plant life; her mind thought for a moment to the poor crushed wild fern. The existence was crap, she knew since her first moments and since existing, yet this planet, this broken world of birth, growth and death had shown there was far more than what you were made for, what you came to expect, and that happiness could be found if you looked.

A breeze whipped up causing the pale gem to weakly shudder and withdraw her hand to cover her front with her arms. At that moment, it seemed as if the silence of the moment was broken as Jasper turned and looked down to her.

"You are cold, you should go inside."

"Wha- it won't do any harm though, it is my own fault after all for taking this form."

Selenite laughed weakly, yet the soldier was already heading back to the cabin, her long gait aiding her arrival to the porch side far quicker than Selenite could. Granted, she took her time, her steps small and uneasy; something was changing it seemed but what, how and why... she could not figure. Her eyes flew wide, arms flew up over her head as the large objet flew right for her, encasing her quickly from all else around it. A quick breath later, the gem realized Jasper had thrown the blanket at her, flushing like mad, Selenite allowing the blanket to slip off of her head to her shoulders, cacooned it gratefully around her as she continued to make her way to the porch where Jasper stood beside the entryway, the door grasped easily in her broad hands. Upon stepping onto the porch, Selenite made to move inside yet paused as she suddenly understood the soldier did not intend to come in to the cabin.

Rubbing her nose along the plush material, Selenite fixed the solider with a lopsided smile while bobbing her head toward the entryway where warmth seeped invitingly from.

"Shall we? It is going to be cold tonight... I don't think the porch will be comfortable and hell, this is your home as well now, is it not?"

She could do nothing of the flush of color she felt arise on her face, yet Selenite did not look away from Jasper who after a brief moment of watching her, that yellow eye searching her own gaze, gave into a small nod, her hands gripping the door a touch tighter for just the briefest of seconds. Selenite quickly entered the cabin, making busy of heading to her room and tossing the blanket along top of the messy bedding before turning and opening the closet door, rifled through for a thick, large maroon wool blanket that was tucked in the far back with the former intent to never be seen again.

"Here."

She spoke upon entering the main living area, shook the blanket out as best as her short stature would allow while her eyes happily looked to the soldier who having just resettled the doorway in its place, turned and stared to both Selenite and the large crumpled and crappily shook out bedding. Ignoring the look while the blush continued to remain defiantly on her face, Selenite dragging the blanket behind her, made her way toward the couch and tossed it onto the soft yellow green cushions.

"I know you don't get cold... but well, the couch is yours, and if you want, you can use the blanket as well. Um... Jasper, you have... uh... hold on, can you lean forward please?"

She saw the black critter staggering through the soldier's thick hair, attempting so hard to try and gain some ground. Jasper fixing her with that stubborn gaze, leaned forward as Selenite quickly reaching up, fiddled with the tendrils of hair, trying to free the spider as it began to scuttle all the more panicked when feeling her hands trying to touch it.

"Oh come on, I am not going to hurt you... come on... you fuc- there! Finally!"

After a few moments of struggling to snatch the panic stricken arachnid, Selenite cupped her hands quickly over the spider before turning her attention to Jasper who continued to lean forward, her eyes watching the gem carefully. Wait. Eyes? _Eyes?!_ Selenite with a sudden startled gasp, stepped back as her wide gaze looked over the soldier quickly. She had not felt her energy, her gem had not given off any light, she had not done anything, so _How_?!

"It... it's all gone! Jasper, your face, the corruption! It has never worked that fast before!"

her eyes dazzled as upon her eyes flying open, the spider forgotten as it fell to the ground, pausing for a brief moment before racing toward the nearest dark crevice in the floorboards. All else was forgotten as she cupping the side of Japser's face, used her other hand to brush away the rough mane of ivory hair, her eyes searching, seeking, looking for any patch of miscolor or spikes... There was nothing, it was gone!

"I cannot believe this! It is gone, you're better! I- I have never seen this happen so fast before... how? Why? I- I don't understand..."

The excitement faded as a twist of sorrow thickly warped in her midsection. Quickly swallowing, Selenite taking another step back, gave a wobbly smile that did not match her eyes while her hand lifting up, tightly gripped her exposed gem. Amethyst had taken a few weeks to return entirely to her true self, and even then... it failed... and any others she had attempted were never fully returned nor did the effect of cleansing last long; they all had failed... So why now? Why this quartz soldier?

Jasper standing tall, had lifted her right hand upward and gingerly fingered the portion of her face where the corruption had twisted her. Tucking the long bangs aways from her gaze, the soldier cupped a hand over the freshly restored right eye only for a moment before allowing the limb to drop once more to her side as an expression touched her. There was relief, a pained gaze, lips parted, teeth gritted as an over brightness hung barely in those yellow eyes.

"I had been corrupted for only a short while, when I- I did not... I never expected it to go away... How... Why..."

her harsh tone was low, as if speaking any louder would bring the corruption back. Clear confusing and befuddlement was lathered all over the soldier, it ebbed a bit of the pale gm's twisted gut; at least she was not the only one confused and outright startled by this. Yet, then... Selenite suddenly understood; a brief time of corruption, of course, that made sense. Also perhaps... Just perhaps it was also reversed and no risk to return as it had; before. Still, as she watched Jasper flexing her right hand, blinking her eyes to relearn their jointed partnership, Selenite could not help but beam even with the overbright of her emotions hanging in her gaze while her grip tightened so much on her gem. She still could do some good to her fellow gems, she still had a small purpose, and this time, it may not be just a temporary relief from the corrupted hell...

"Jasper... I really am happy for you, I-"

Selenite fell quickly silent, her lips still partially opened as the words were stripped from here when the large crimson hand heavily came down on her shoulder. For the first time since having seeing this quartz soldier, her eyes were wide, her mouth was upon, the corner of her lips upturned in utter wonderment and disbelief.

"You- I..."

Roaring laughter erupted from the soldier as her large arms suddenly came forth, scooping the very surprised gem into a tight, if not out right crushing hold. No words came forth from either of them, Jasper just continued laughing, her hold strong with no indication of letting go. Selenite, arms pinned at her sides, fell into the energy the quartz roared, her lips turned upward as her own soft laugh joined in, the joy so thick and yet... twisted; warped. Amethyst... Her bottom lip trembled and the laughter faded as a weak sorrowful note fell out... Unable to move her body, Selenite's head collided against Jasper's chest where there it remained pressed, teeth gritted as the tears fell freely. She wanted to feel happy for Jasper, truly she did, yet it was unfair, it felt unfair even though it made no sense to the gem. Something fell on top of her head and before Selenite could register, she felt the cooling wetness absorb and slip ever so slowly through her hair. The soldier's laughter was gone and instead there hung a heavy note muffled through her unruly mane. The cabin seemed to rattle as Jasper's knees crashed to the floor, her grip ever tight on Selenite as she held her, Selenite's own legs crumpled beneath her upon the collision yet the discomfort was ignored as she pulling her tear stained face as far as she could from the broad chest, looked as hard as she could to the near concealed face of Jasper, only her chin exposed that shone from the fires light.

With a grunt to the struggling tug, Selenite freeing her arm, at first paused ever so briefly, worried it was not what this soldier needed; but... she needed it. Coiling her thin arm around Jasper's neck, Selenite pulled her close, holding as tight as she could, the grip on her form tightening ever so more that gasped the air from her. The desperation in the hold, the muffled painful moans, the heavy emotion that hung thick in the air, Selenite buried her face into the soldier's ivory hair, eyes tightly shut yet the tears refused to cease.

The late hour chimed faintly in the darkness; the oil in the lamps burned out, candles became nothing but a memory of scented smoke that drifted away, the embers of the fire glowing dimly in the stove, and there they remained, holding onto one another. No sounds were emitted other than a soft breath every now and again and it was that night; everything began to change.

 **...**

Selenite pulled from a dreamless slumber, feeling oddly well rested, happy to not have had any dreams for a rare instance, the gem groaning sat up while pushing the thick blanket off of her form. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, allowing them to focus, glanced about. Sun was pouring into the cabin and the front door was partially ajar, allowing some of the chill to seep in, yet the fresh scent of the outside was inviting. Blinking the last of the grogginess away, Selenite discovered she was on the couch and had been tucked beneath the very blanket she had offered Jasper. When did she lay down? Certain quiet suddenly that it was not her own self who placed her on the couch after realizing with a quick look around, Jasper was not inside, Selenite tossing the blanket off of her, rose to her feet which promptly pulled another draw of her attention. Her shoes had been removed and sitting beside the couch, finally odd at the gesture, she quickly tugging them on and forgoing to lace them up, headed for the front door. All her mind could think in an anxious tone was... where was Jasper? Did she leave? Now that she was better, did she no longer want to stay here? No, no, that couldn't be it! Panic flitted in her chest as Selenite going to the door, wrenched it open with more force than needed, causing her to stumble outside, her feet kicking the cups that were left out from the night before, spilling the contents over the land before her.

"Shit..."

The tipped cups though were ignored as her eyes quickly looked about for any sign or Jasper. Upon resetting it back into place, reminding herself a new door was soon needed, hearing the crunch of wood and a loud groan, Selenite turned her attentions to the right where upon the land of shattered trees...

"Oh!"

There in a chaotic stacked pile were trunks, broken down, the limbs striped and set aside in their own stack, while further in, there was Jasper, her back to Selenite as she was busy lifting a broken tree over her head before slamming it down hard on a large jagged stone right before her, the wood cracking and splintering as it split violently in half. The air was filled with fresh wood and sap, the forest rang with her breaking down the ruined trees and a grunt or puff of heavy air with her strength in heavy use. Any panic that she had felt previously vanished as she walking gingerly past the stacks of broken branches and trunks, Selenite getting closer to Jasper, ceased her motion and stood there at a safe distance watching the soldier work. She was still here... and something was different about her, there seemed more energy, she appeared more alive than before, and that intrigued the pale gem.

Bending down and testing the ground to make sure it was dry, Selenite plopped herself down and cross legged, peacefully watched Jasper work. It was a pleasant motion especially after having awoken from a good slumber that was much needed after yesterdays... shenanigans. As she watched the quartz work, Selenite felt oddly at peace, just sitting there and watching her work. When the trunk she had been working on was splintered and broken down well enough, Jasper gathered the bits of wood to turn and stop when her eyes met Selenites. Smiling though, the gem waved as Jasper, with a slight upturn to the corner of her mouth, walked past her and dropped the wood into its designated pile.

"Did I wake you?"

Selenite shook her head as she continued to fix Jasper with her gaze, upon her passing by again to return to her work, the pale gem felt a grimace within at all the sap, bark, dirt; general filth all over Jasper's body... A shower yet again, yet for now pushing that thought aside, Selenite merely continued to watch the soldier.

"When I didn't see you inside, I figured you came out here. When did you get up, did you even sleep?"

As if on cue, a yawn pulled itself from her as the soldier gem turned and came over as she brushed off bits of tree debris from her arms.

"Sleep, I am uncertain. I came conscious on the floor and you were still off."

off?

Selenite could not help but laugh at that, gaining a raised eyebrow from the soldier as the pale gem regaining herself, smiled at the quartz.

"Sorry, I do not mean to laugh, that off feeling, that was sleep. We do not turn off, yet, in a way we do... I guess. While we are sleeping, we can be awoken from noise, being bothered, shaken awake, so on. Huh?"

The jingle in her back pocket broke Selenite's train of thought as she rifling through her pants, withdrew her phone and saw the text message and what high spirits she had, were dampened.

"Well shit... it looks like work needs me today, Thomas called out."

"Work? That place we were at yesterday?"

Running fingers over her temple, Selenite merely nodded as she looked to the screen of her phone. She had hoped to have the day off, especially after yesterday and last night. So much had happened in such a short time, it was crazy, beyond out of her control and Selenite did not like that...

"Why go?"

That was a good question, yet Selenite with a sigh gave a lopsided smile as she looked to Jasper.

"I go... not because of the money. A human thing I will explain later, but I watched the owners family grow up and thrive from nothing after the gem war. The family is now reigned by James, the eldest and all the while, I watched his children grow up and take over it, Lauren is his eldest child who runs it now, and frankly, I want to see what this family can do seeing they have pulled through when so many could not after what... the Diamonds had done here."

"Family?"

Jasper's rough tone near sneered at that word, yet ignoring it Selenite groaning, stood up and dusting her backside off, did a quick response on the electronic device before looking to Jasper once more.

"Family; uh... well, you know how organic life produces offspring and continues on their genetics? Well a family is that but with a bond, like that bond I talked to you about last night. Like how you feel to... well, Pink Diamond, but she returns that care and wanting to be with. Either way I am going in, would you wish to join me? I think we have enough firewood now."

 **...**

The early afternoon sunlight hung high above the clear sky as the rumble of a diesel engine filled the air. A loud bang and black smoke, the dark blue truck pulled up into the back alleyway toward three empty parking spots where a very old worn sign that used to hang on the street level, hung by rusty chains dangled by the back entrance, reading; Copper Novel. With one final defiant bang in the alleyway that sent a few pigeons into the air, the truck shuddered off as the rusted up door whined open and Selenite grumbling to herself, slammed the door before adjusting the thin dark green sweater over her form, concealing the gem on her arm. The truck groaned loudly as the back shifted and with a dull thud, the soldier quartz slowly straightened up as her sharp gaze narrowed to the aged wooden sign. Seeing what Jasper was staring at, Selenite smiling, finished locking up before making her way alongside the soldier.

"This is the retired sign of the cafe after James got the new one made. Come on, we only need to be here for a few hours."

The moment of having entered though, Lauren's harsh rasp of air caught Selenite's attention as she looking to the manager of the small cafe, watched the woman sharply point to her office before storming in herself.

"mmhmm... I said only one time."

"Yeah and then you ask me to come in on my day off, if you want me to stay, you let her stay, please?"

Lauren's stern eyes watched Selenite as they stood within the back office, the pale gem though while gaining this scolding, she was pleased that Jasper had gone right for the same front booth she had sat in the day before when Selenite went to speak in the office.

After a few course words, Selenite emerged from the office and quickly gained the attention of the young man behind the cooking counter and the soldier gem that watched her with that oh so familiar bored expression. The cook gave a quick thumbs up, and a thumbs down with a questioning look which Selenite with a small smile, responded with a thumbs up, plucking a laugh from the young man as he with a shake of his head, returned to scrubbing the grit from the grill caked on from their passed busy midday.

It was to be a short shift thankfully, and upon a few quick words to explain to Jasper the days situation before going about the surprise shift. The wooden floor boards creaked faintly as the pale gem went about sweeping up from the small late afternoon rush. She was meerily humming a soft tune to herself with the music that played in the speakers placed throughout the small cafe up above as the first couple of hours to the shift slid by quietly. The sunlight drifted through the front window, dust particles lazily drifting about while the cook scraped the grill clean as Lauren was off in the office running the numbers. Other than Jasper who seemed to be dozing in the booth, there was a single young man who upon finishing up, stuffed his used napkin in his cup and pushed himself out of his seat with eyes on the doorway.

"Thank you for coming in! Have a good day!"

Selenite chimed warmly as she having finished up sweeping, was tucking the broom in the corner closet by a bookshelf filled with donated books for customers to read while enjoying their meals. There was a brief moment of silence before the tingle of the bell and a couple voices speaking back and forth filled the air, informed the petite gem of more customers. Standing tall and brushing her apron smooth, she took a few steps over to greet them with a smile- that quickly faltered as she saw the small boy with curled dark brown hair and the short violet colored woman alongside him.

"Pearl is going to be sooo mad we are not getting back in time. Good, serves her right for stressing over nothing!"

"Amethyst, we should get going, why are we here? There is plenty of food at Beach City..."

"Sadie said this place was the best, and we are already here scouting, so why not?"

 _Oh shit..._

Was all Selenite could think as her hand flew to her upper arm, tightly squeezing the concealed gem through the material of her sweater. Still, the smile remained plastered on her face, she knew who they were, but highly doubted they knew who she w- fuck... Her eyes flashed over to Jasper in the front booth, yet weak relief hung there even if the pit remained heavy in her gut; the soldier was fast asleep, mouth partially ajar, her eyes shut as her bent up arm was propping her head. Quickly recovering, Selenite forced herself to drop her arm and nodded to the two... ur... customers.

"Welcome to the Copper Novel, I am Selene, are you wishing to have a seat-"

 _Please say no..._

"- or would you like a take out menu?"

"A seat please!"

"Amethyst..."

"We will be here for only a quick bite Steven! Besides, we were here to scout, so we could have ran into some trouble, right?"

 _Great..._

With one last glance at the slumbering Jasper, Selenite still keeping that smile on her features even though she felt the itch of unease crawling on the back of her neck, guided the two to the furthest booth away from the front. Upon setting the simple menus and two glasses of water along the tables surface, Selenite swiftly speaking of she will be back soon to check on them, made a bee line back behind the counter to weakly suck down a feeble breath. What now?! She had a home world gem that was sent here to aprehend the very child that walked in with an... amethyst; a crystal gem.

 _Fuck..._

She kept looking to Jasper who was still; off... just that thought made a weak smile ever so faintly lift along her features; she was never going to see 'sleep' as the same way ever again.

"Excuse me, we're ready!"

Selenite narrowed her eyes for a moment as the... crystal gem spoke loud enough to wake the dead. With a slow exhale an a return of the false smile on her features, she moved back over to their table, ready to take their order and get them out of here as soon as she could; thankfully the boy already seemed ready to leave anyway. Orders placed and a touch more aggressive than she had meant in placing the ticket to the cooks wheel, Selenite stood behind the counter glowering with arms crossed over her front. She had a dislike to the crystal gems for what had caused her abandonment of the home world, yet now even more so as she kept wearily watching Jasper's slumbering form.

Food was served, they were near finished, Selenite began to hope it was over and they could put this whole mess behind them with no issues. Plates were near scraped clean, yet that stunted Amethyst was nonstop talking, all the while that child boy clearly seemed unsettled as if something was bothering him. Her finger impatiently tapped along the countertop as she for so many times now, glanced back to the slumbering soldier.

"Another one?!"

The loud agitated tone snapped Selenite out of her thoughts as Lauren stood on the other side of the counter and shot her a rather nasty glare before looking over to the stunted Amethyst. Before Selenite could say or do anything other than gain a look of horror, Lauren had gained the attention of the child and Amethyst when she turned on her heel, took a few angry steps right for Selenite.

"I allowed one in here and for only one day, now there are two of them, this is not a place for _Them_!"

"Lauren, shut it... please!"

Selenite pleaded as she glancing over, saw the two looking very confused as there was a groan in the front booth. _Shit... shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..._ over and over it rang in her head as she daring a glance over, saw Jasper beginning to stir.

"Wait... is that..."

Both the boy and crystal gem tore away from their seats as the large soldier pulled in a heavy yawn, her groggy eyes prying open. Selenite gave one solid panicked glare to Lauren who just fell back, uncertain about what was going on.

"You need to leave, now!"

Hissing the words as loud as she dared to without drawing attention to the awakening soldier, Selenite glared straight at the human and gem who went from looking at Jasper, wide eyed, panic stricken, stared at her in utter shock and confusion.

" _You_."

Selenite felt her insides freeze as she heard the growling tone behind her, her eyes wide; _Oh shit..._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow I lost track of time! My apologies, the mundane life loves to keep me busy -_- Thank you for your patience!**

 **Chapter 14**

"I do not like this. They should have come back already."

"Mmhmm."

"How can you not be worried?!"

Pearl paced about, a hand hanging over her mouth in unease, her eyes keeping locked to the town below from the hilltop they were camping on. Pearl had wanted to go into town, to find those two before anything could happen, yet Garnet informed her this was a good training lesson for the two youngest of their troup; so a compromise was made and this hill was chosen to watch the small town of Blossom Falls. Begrudginly, Pearl was at least pleased that the view allowed them a birds eye view to the land below, yet with how Garnet laid on the grass, arms lazily tucked behind her head, her foot tapping to some tune in her head; the gem was too relaxed!

Jasper was out there, and corrupted! The very thought of those two facing that... creature, chilled Pearl to the very core, causing her gem to itch. Ignoring it though, she continued to pace about, every few steps stopped to glance, and return to pacing about to try feebly in containing her anxiety; she was worried!

Pearl sucked down a sharp breath in surprise when in her midst of turning to yet once more pace in the crushed grass line she had made, there in her path stood Garnet, yet no longer humming and looking relaxed as she sternly stared over the landscape to the town below, fists tightly clenched.

"Garnet?"

"Trouble."

As if on cue, moments later, the faint cries, screams echoed from below and slowly, a tendril of smoke began to lift into the air.

"Steven! Amethyst!"

Pearls gem blazed bright as she kicking up her legs, leapt into the air in pursuit of Garnet's decending form who already summoned forth her gauntlets. Panic arose in her chest as Pearl felt the staff finalize forming in her tight grasp; humans and a corrupted Jasper, she dared to not think what would happen!

 **...**

The oncoming evening air was chilly, a bit of a breeze danced about, lifting some of the old leaf debris from the long passed fall. Humans walked lazily or hurriedly about as if on predesignated tracks for their lives, some with bags in hand, others with brief cases, be it young or old, nothing was different to them as they wandered through the town at their paces. Nothing was out of place, and all seemed normal; the air was rendered apart with shattering glass, a blur of soft purple, ivory and black spun from the deli, colliding to the ground with a sickening crunch before skidding across the pavement to a slithering stop.

At first, the bystanders nearby had simply frozen, a few cries arose yet none tried to move as confusion littered their minds. The shards of glass now littering the sidewalk and street, gittered almost soothenly in the waning sunlight, it was when the large goldenrod hand came to rest on the vacant window sill top, any remaining shards of glass crunched dully, their edges ignored as livid yellow eyes glared at the lavender form as it struggled to rise to its fit, hands grasping onto the gem encrusted whip. Teeth clenched and bared, the large soldier lifting her foot onto the sill, still ignoring any attempts of the glass trying to give one final stab in its weakened, shattered state, lurched her form forward, the heavy boots crunching along the large shards of broken window littering the ground below. Standing straight, roling her shoulders and rotating her neck mockingly in a slow manner side to side, lips curled upward in a cruel sneer as her heavy form stalked forward with far more speed than the bystanders could have fathomed.

Selenite running past the fear stricken manager, and bruised, gut kicked child groaning on the ground, threw herself to the windows gaping hole, hands curling blindly onto the remaining shards of mounted glass, wide eyed, saw the many humans all around frozen, locked up, confused as with a vivid flash of light, Jasper's battle helm formed and hands clenched into broad fists.

"Everyone! Get out of here! They, uh... They are gems, run, run, RUN!"

Her voice yelled, bellowed into the cooling air and as if it was a bolt of lighting cracking over the sky, the humans snapped back to reality. Screams began to arise, footfall echoed all around, and swiftly even if the gem wars were tales of old, they were not forgotten, nor was the danger of these aliens even if dulled and muddled with these short lived creatures.

"Shit, put it out, put it out!"

The cook struggling to tear his apron off, throwing the cleaning gloves and stove charcoal to the ground, his eyes were locked to the corner of the deli near the window, drawing Selenite's attention, saw one of the small oil fueled candles that had been sitting on the booths table, had tipped, the oil spilling onto the table, trailed quickly by fire as it pooled into the small waste basket by the restroom of different variants of paper as smoke began to arise. Quickly, Selenite reaching down and plucking the wired waste bin, tossed it outside, the bin rolling wildly down the street for only so far, spilling its burning contents all around. Forgotten, Selenite looked back to the two quartz soldiers as Jasper was now giving into a uproarious laugh, Amethyst's whip locked in her crimson hand as she wrenched it down, pulled the gem from the ground, to be met with the curled up knee forcing a painful howl from the stunted soldier as she crumpled to the ground.

"Face it! You can not defeat me, you pathetic runt!"

A groan from the floor behind her made Selenite chance a glance over to the boy as he seemed to be coming to. This was all going to hell and quickly, she had to do something! Her eyes darted around in the deli for something, anything that could maybe end this! That was not likely... Pulling from the windowsill, Selenite colliding to a knee, bent over the boy and turned him onto his back, pulling a agonzied groan from his lips, his eyes ever so barely open as they tried to focus on her.

"Good, you're alive... Sean, grab me an ice pack. Lauren tend to him please, I need to stop Jasper!"

"Y-You're fired, you know that right?! This is ALL your fault!"

Lauren's panicked tone, high pitched and breathy reached Selenite who with a growl, narrowed her gaze and glared right at the human female who was frozen in place, eyes wide and staring very stricken to the battle going on outside.

"Do you think I give a fuck right now about a Job?! Sean, toss it!"

Clearly seeing Lauren was in no condition to be of use, Selenite held her hands up, catching the ice pack and quickly went about tugging the boy's shirt up, only to wince as she saw the already rising black, purple and blue mark on his gut, surrounding a-

"Rose Quartz?"

She whispered weakly, her hand trembled for a moment over the child's stomach; was Jasper telling the truth then of this child?! Was this Rose- No, impossible! He was not her, for if he was... would she not have protected the deformed soldier as she was being thrashed outside? Tossing her head, pushing those thoughts away for now as they were nothing to her for now, Selenite pressed the ice pack perhaps a bit rougher than need be to his stomach as he rasped painfully.

"You'll live, I need to make sure your friend lives as well... Fired or not, take care of him!"

Selenite rising to her feet, yelled the words yet focused at the backdoor, anything and everything behind her now forgotten as with the chime above the doorway, she stepped out of the deli and into the back alley where the large truck resided, waiting quietly.

The car belched black smoke as the engine roared to life, the care of the vehicle for the moment though was ignored as Selenite gripping the wheel, engaged the gears and slammed her foot onto the gas peddle. Tires screamed as the truck slamming backward from its parking spot, screeched and whipped forward to the main road from the alleyway, burning rubber smoked the air, mixing with the blackened smoke of singed oil. Those still fleeing, cried out, threw themselves out of the barreling pathway of the large truck as it grinding onto the road, its tires gripping the pavement, was thrown into a sharp corner; humans meant little to her right now, something else roared in Selenite, to protect, to get her out of here before-

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

The gem bellowed in rage as she saw the thin pale form zip past, colliding into the ground before bouncing and rolling sickeningly down the road a bit further before ceasing motion in a crumpled heap. It was the Pearl... So no doubt that Garnet was here as well! Stomping on the gas, tires spun out for a moment before the tread grabbed and slammed her forward and sharply around the corner where the battle was taking place. Shop windows all along the strip were shattered, cracked, blown out, debris littered the ground, cracks and gouges were grounded from the pavement as there in the middle of the ravaged road, Jasper bellowed as with her helm flashing in the dying sunlight, lurched forward, fists curled, head coming down on top of the fusion; Garnet.

Not even thinking, Selenite's foot pushed the peddle all the way down, the engine roared, black smoke spilled out from the exhaust as the vehicle began to gain more and more speed. Jasper looked up and upon seeing the vehicle, her fists in mid raise to the Garnet, gave one final swing before the soldier leapt to the side. Garnet having blocked the messy blow, turned around no doubt to see if the Pearl was safe, yet her jaw clenched tightly as she saw the trucks grating right before her.

The truck gave into a grinding cry as it slammed into the fusion, the wheels rolling over the form like a mutated bump along a road and clearing the obstruction, locking onto the pavement once more, Selenite lifting her foot from the gas, slammed it down onto the brakes. Throwing her door open, she saw the Amethyst running over to the downed Garnet who was recovering quickly; there were too many of them for just two of them...

"Jasper, get in, now!"

At first there was nothing and Selenite feared the soldier would defy, yet when the back end of the truck lurched, a loud bang of a fist to the side of the bed, Selenite floored it. The back end sliding to the side before the vechile regained itself, the gem felt both utter panic and relief fly through her as they screeched out of there. That was close, too close...

Silence fell over them as they flew down the road, even beyond the towns limits, she refused to slow down. Already Selenite plotted the backway to her cabin, it was rarely used and heavily overgrown, but she felt it was safer this time, and with how the engine of the truck was sounding, it may not matter what path they pick if too much time was wasted.

The night sky was near fully upon them when Selenite turning onto a unmarked, mountain road, slowed the vehicles speed down and began to crawl through the trail. As the thickening trees began to make the road near pitch black, Selenite pulled the switch to turn the lights on...

"Shit... fucking crystal gems..."

Slowing the truck to a stop, Selenite exiting the vehicle, with phone in hand, went to the front and upon holding the phone's activated light, softly cursed to the sight of crushed grill and one head light, the other; she assumed must have already been burned out due to it sitting outside for a few years. A sudden hiss of hot air and violent rattle startled a cry from the gems lips as she pocketing her phone, quickly returned to the cab and turned the truck off. Slowly, the engine rumbled off, white hissing steam began to arise underneath the hood, fueled with a sickly scent Selenite knew all too well.

" _Shit!_ Raidiator is busted... we walk from here."

Was all she mumbled after the harsh curse as she now with the energy of the fight leaving, felt a twinge of unbelievable guilt as she came to rest a hand on the side of the trucks scratched and dinged paint. The trucks back end lurched as Jasper rising up, leapt effortlessly over, feet dully crunching over the rock and plant life as she made her way over, helm still residing over her head, tucking the wild ivory hair beneath.

"This truck was on its way out anyway... I guess I just held onto it for... stupid reasons..."

A flash of thought, a summers day, windows rolled down, the paint fresh, the engine purring as she drove down the coastline of the ocean as in the bed...

No; with a toss of her head, Selenite sucking down a weak breath, looked up to Jasper as her helm shimmered and faded to nothing, allowing the hair to spill around her face. Smiling faintly, Selenite reaching forward, curled her fingers around Jasper's crimson hand and lifted it up for her to look at.

"You are okay I hope... two and a half against once is a bit unfair."

"Hmph, I could have beaten them."

"I bet you could have, there is no doubt, but I prefer the town I call home to not be destroyed."

Or risk you being...

Quietly scorning herself for the dark thoughts, Selenite allowing Jaspers hand to fall from her own, turned and began walking upward the rock coverd road. Soon, the heavy footfall fell into place behind her and Selenite felt a wave of tension she had not realized she was holding on to, flit away. As time passed, they remained in mostly silence, yet as almost a full hour ticked by, Selenite felt she was going to go stir crazy with all that was rattling in her skull. Ceasing her steps, Selenite whirled around and looked right up at Jasper who seemed rather confused for the sudden motion.

"You were right by the way! That Steven kid, he has Rose Quartzs gem! Yet it makes no sense, he acts exactly like a damn child!"

Grumbling, Selenite throwing her arms over her chest, looked at Jasper for some response, yet gaining nothing, she continued.

"There has to be some connection with his father, Greg. I never engaged them, but it doesn't mean I did not spy on them. There has never been a fusion of human and a gem, yet... I guess, if you can mold your body to be similar to that of a human, maybe it is possible? None of this makes sense, furthermore, those crystal gems now know the town we thrive in and no doubt come skulking about."

"We should have shattered them."

"Why? What purpose would that be for? Other than you, who would care?"

Upon hearing Jasper's angrily hissed words, Selenite retorted as she fixed the soldier with a side glance of her blue eyes.

"Ask yourself this, is your wanting to shatter them what you were originally made for, or do you truly want to see them turned into dust?"

Quieting her tone, Selenite turning, looked right at the quartz, yet any trace of glare or agitation was gone.

"I..."

Was all that was uttered, yet the defiance, and stubborn expression warped as Jaspers eyes glazed over, lost in thought. Uncertainty hung there, and Selenite understood all too well what Jasper must be feeling... they were both made to fight, to destroy the Diamonds foe; the crystal gems. To realize the truth of this, to go against what you were made to do was a challenge; at first. Jaspers form flinched when Selenite reaching out, grasped the soldiers wrist, gaining those sharp eyes as she smiled up at her.

"It will take time, lets go home an we can figure it out together, all right?"

Giving a slight tug toward the moutain trail that would guide them up, Seleniter refocusing on her destination, continued to hold onto Jaspers wrist as she felt a ping of anxiety... From what though? Perhaps fear that she had over stepped with the contact and the soldier would become furious if not let go soon, or perhaps... dare she even fathom the idea that, it having been so long since she had anyone near her, to touch them even a little sent her head spinning. A few moments of silence passed and the weight of the wrist she held seemed to grow heavier and heavier, with a trickle of a breath slipping past her lips, Selenite attempted to ease the strained air she was mostly certain only she felt...

"I am surprised they came this far out here, I wonder why... typically they stay close to their base. Still, they now know you are here... I doubt they think anything of me other than a crazy human helping a soldier. What? Hey, I am not a quartz, fighting isn't always my thing."

Selenite chuckled the last of her words upon hearing Jasper's grunt to her commentary of being a human. It really was no surprise Jasper saw her form as a means of weakness, but even if so, Selenite was happy, it kept her all the further from what she really was and allowed her to experience this organic planet as close as she could like a real human.

"They were after me."

Selenite paused when she heard Jaspers words, the wrist fell from her grip as the soldier walked past her and continued moving forward.

"Wait, what? Jasper, what do you mean?"

When the soldier stilled, Selenite made quick work of catching up yet stopped alongside her, looking up at the soldier confused and befuddled. She had known the quartz had come here to retrieve the crystal gem leader, rose quartz, yet failed- wait... Blinking, her eyes grew wide as she suddenly clicked the pieces of the puzzle. She had figured Jasper coming to this planet had not been long ago, yet it seemed far sooner than she had previously thought. Originally she had figured it was a few sun cycles ago seeing that child was not terribly old, yet now she began to figure; it was much, much sooner than what Selenite had thought...

"You fought them before you got corrupted and they have been after you ever since. You came here not long ago, less then I had thought even, wait, wait, wait... Jasper, do you know what this means?!"

Too excited to even register Jaspers raised eyebrow, Selenite laughing, grasped the soldiers red hand and examined it closely before lifting the arm up so Jasper could see as well, gaining an all the more confused expression.

"Jasper; you were corrupted for barely any real amount of time, you may be truly cured! Am- mmm, Amethyst was corrupted for so many cycles, and any others I had tried to... help. But you! You must have only been corrupt for what, not even a full sun cycle?! Especially with how volatile the crystal gems were when they- um... I did not mean, I am sorry, I-"

"You did nothing wrong, cease the use of that word."

"Wha- oh right, no I guess I did not, it, I'm s- uh... guess- um, r-right then, shall we?"

Silenced by a Jasper, that is a first...

Dropping Jaspers hand, Selenite stiffly turned on her heel once more and began walking down the mountain road upon Jaspers gravelly tone stealing the words from her mouth. Selenite felt embarrassed, foolish even for having acted so... eager? Childish? Her hand lifted up and gripped her concealed gem as she sank her teeth into her bottom lip, the gravel crunching muffled beneath her feet while she felt the flush along her face.

The silence hung heavy as they walked onward, the minutes turned into an hour, and as it crept into a second, Selenite releasing a heavy breath came to a stop as there, in the pitch black fueled by the waning moonlight...

"Home."

Selenite stood in place, eyes wide when she heard the word utter from not just her own lips, blinking she glanced over to Jasper as she stood there, a large intimiating form in the moons weak light, yet that soft spoken word held so much more than a basic statement. Sighing softly, Selenite looking back to the cabin, began making her way toward the doorway.

"I am happy we are back, but after a shower, I am passing out. Sleep well Jasper."

The final words wracked with a yawn, Selenite pulling the door to the side, stumbled into her cabin and made her way looking at nothing further but the direction of her bed. Uncaring to remove her clothing, to change into her sleeping wear, Selenite felt her legs lock up and before her body made contact with the bed, unconciousness overtook her from the hellish day that was suppose to be a day off; her desire for a shower forgotten as quickly as the thought had trickled into her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**My apologies for taking so long to post! I am in my convention/camping season, so my free time is either at conventions or in the woods ^^ This story is still active! Thank you for your patience and without further adieu! Chapter 15!**

Morning was like any other morning, not like she had fought... well, more so ran over a crystal gem. Slowly, grogginess hanging thickly over her much like a winters blanket that was comforting but just a touch too heavy. Still in the clothes from yesterday, Selenite gave a grimace while upon running a hand beneath her shirt to rid herself of an itch, removed a small bit of debris from yesterdays... incident. Right; her truck was totalled... she had ran that Garnet down, her job was lost, so much happened and yet; nothing at all. The birds stil gave into their morning songs, the gentle tap of branches along her bedroom window from the breeze outside... life continued on no matter what had happened the day before.

Rolling onto her back, the gem with an arm draped over her forhead, looked to the ceiling above, uncertain of how to feel. It was not long ago she was living the same routine every day, she worked, worked on her motorcycle, gardened, read a novel, listened to music, drank, slept and started all over again, yet now... Jasper had moved in, and ever since she arrived as a corrupted beast, nothing has been the same. Selenite had yet to decide if that was a good thing or not just yet, even more so now that the crystal gems are aware of Jasper's general location, let alone her status being no longer a corruption.

A soft moan pressed by her lips as she arose from the bed in a worn manner. While sleep was obtained, it had not been restful, even more so with the wave of bad dreams that she held the emotions from but could recall nothing of them; just a bad taste in her mouth, which had become a common theme for so long, Selenite could no longer ecall anything pleasant of sleep other than feelign rested in the end.

Emerging from the room, her goal of hitting the bathroom was quickly altered when she with a simple look around the cabin, realized Jasper was gone. Confused and concerned with a touch of weariness, the petite gem made her way to the front door. Upon stepping through the awkward entry point, the gem grimaced for a moment at the bright morning sunlight that pooled through many trees surrounding the property. It wasn't until a few blinks to adjust her eyes, did Selenite gain the ability to look about and saw her; wait what was she doing?

Crossing over the groomed grass of her front yard, Selenite made her way toward the small stream that was now visible to her land once the large boulders had been removed through the fists of the quartz soldier. There standing by the small trickling edge, stood Jasper, she stood unmoving, hands clenched into fists but only loosely. Selenite gingerly making her way through a few of the large rocks in her path, came a few feet alongside the soldier, her blue gaze upon the warrior for a moment before, with a soft sigh, crouched down and looking to the crystal clear water, stuck a single finger within its chilly depth.

"I hope you slept well, the weather is suppose to be nice today, perhaps we can dig up that patch of soil and plant some seed-"

"Why are you not furious with me."

The words were quiet that Selenite had to turn them around in her head a couple of times to gather what was spoken. Even with words in a phrase of a question, Jasper's tone was a statement, her form stiff, eyes looking forward and yet at nothing, her jaw clenched; Selenite's eyes widened as she understood what the soldier was meaning with her words. She had disobeyed the rules placed before her by Selenite while staying in the cafe; she had attacked a patron and caused a scene... Selenite while allowing a small smile to touch her lips, bit back the laugh that wanted to slip out. Submerging her entire hand into the water, her other arm coiled around her bent legs as she contemplated what to say, knowing all too well how careful her words had to be.

"I am not upset with you... not in any way. You defended yourself; yes you attcked first, but they had attacked you before. Am I wrong?"

Selenite quickly jabbed the last bit as she snapped her gaze sidelong to Jasper who having turned her attention to the pale gem, her lips parted to speak yet Selenite hushed them. Giving Jasper a soft grin, returned her attention to the trickling stream that continued to run over her hand.

"Look, there is a phrase this world has shown me and helped me try to work passed the bad things that happens to us. Shit happens, and sometimes for no reason, it just happens. I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better... if it helps, in any small way... I am not mad at you."

A faint flush of color touched Selenite's face as she dug her hand into the rocky bed of the chilly stream. The sensation was a strange one, she was upset of having lost her job, sad about her vehicle, and weary of the crystal gems having a basic idea of their location, and yet Selenite could not blame Jasper in the least. She was a solider quartz, built to fight her enemy, and that was what she did when the Amythest and Steven had wandered into the cafe. In all honesty, Jasper had simply proven how superior her make was by fighting her foes without question, yet that thought worried the pale gem a slight touch. With a startle, Selenite looked over to Jasper, having realized a touch too late she had said something and missed the words entirely.

"I am sorry, what?"

Jasper's stark eyes turn to a mild glare as she spoke once more in a slown, brash tone.

"You only do _that_ when something is bothering you."

Jutting a large crimson finger accusingly in her direction, Selenite froze in place, trying to understand what she was pointing to before realizing her left hand had risen and clasped her gem upon her upper right arm.

"O- oh... I had not even noticed..."

Allowing her arm to drop to her side, Selenite felt fidgety... she had never noticed just how much she was used to that motion; the comfort it brought. It also made her feel exposed to this soldier... Jasper being around her for how long now? A week, two? Already knowing a motion Selenite did when uneasy; just how often did she do such an action? Did she allow so much to get to her and if so, when did that start happening?

Selenite gave a sudden start when the large hand collided to the top of her head, fingers curling down and forcing her to turn and look right at Jasper who was now clearly annoyed, her sharp eyes narrowed at the pale gem.

"Speak."

Hair tousled when the soldier removed her hand, crossed her arms over her broad chest and stared, waiting. To speak... what about? Panic began to rise in Selenite's chest, her hand rose to clasp her gem yet froze, her fingers twitching before settling to crossing her arms tightly over her front. A sigh escaped her lips as she looking away from the soldier, caught her reflection in the stream before them.

"Jasper... I am worried."

Tightening her arms embrace over her front, she turned her gaze sidelong to the soldier for only a moment before returning her attention to the worried reflection staring right back.

"I have lived here for a long time, left alone and not bothered except for occasional deliveries, lost folk. Now the crystal gems know you are here, uncorrupted, they will be-"

"I should leave."

"Wait, what? No, that is absurd- why, no, you stay put! What I was going to say is I am worried of my concealment and need to rework a few things, seriously?!"

Having heard the dull tone speak such nonsense, Selenite's arms dropping to her side, whirled on Jasper and fixed her eyes onto the soldier. Selenite could not even fathom such a thought, if jasper left she would be found out and even if a tough gem, the crystal gems were also not a laughing matter. Picking up her feet, the gem began to pace about, her gaze distant as she began to ramble.

"If you leave, those gems will be after you, it is best we stick together or else those... crystal gems would be a pain. I am worried that they will find m- er, our home and I want to rework the paths so they do not just outright lead here as they do now. Laziness rather played into the trails so easily leading here. We will need to deal with the truck as well, it is a rather dead giveaway to here. Besides, you cannot leave, I n- I have begun to expect your presence, and enjoy your company."

A faint flush fell over her face as Selenite ceasing her pacing, looked to Jasper, seeing the yellow gaze shift stiffly, Selenite catching her left hand reaching to her arm, allowed it to wobble an hang back by her side, yet again she started up her pacing once more.

"We should start with realigning the paths, adding some toxic and thorny plants along the way. I can call the tow company to take the truck, we need tp fix the door, maybe obtain a surveylance system- uh, Jasper, what is it?"

Having looked to the gem, Selenite ceased her pacing as she caught Jasper watching her, yet it was not a scowl or her near permanant glare, yet what she caught a glimpse of, Selenite could not understand. For the moment Selenite had stopped her motion, Japer's expression turned stiff, nuetral and whatever was there, was missed. With a wave of her hand to dissmiss it, Selenite smiling, held her hand out to the soldier.

"Shall we then get to work? The sooner we get this place concealed and prepped, the less I can worry."

The quartz soldier stared at the hand for a moment, for a moment longer that made Selenite feel a twinge of unease. Just right when she was about to give up on the gesture and drop her hand, Jasper's chest rumbled, her eyes gleamed, lips twisting into a smile hen her large crimson hand engulfed Selenite's own, the grip crunched, gripped tightly causing a griamce of pain to wobble Selenite's smile.

"Let us begin."

Jasper's gruff tone was lit with joy, a purpose placed before her once more that the soldier understood plain and proudly. Selenite fighting past the pain of her crushed hand in the crimson hold, she attempted to maintain her own smile while feeling her eyes brim ever so slight.

"E-Excellent!"

'~'

Days slid past, the summers sun beginning to grow warmer and warmer, the rainfall lessening only to become more frequent into the night hours. The small log cottage seemed to breath more life through the passing days. The wood shed once lathered in slime fungus from the fall and winter months of what Selenite did not want to admit; a few good long years. Now it was scrubbed clean, a gleaming soft grey, and the inside swept out and refilled of freshly cut wood to season throughout the oncoming summer months. The lawn was trimmed, plants groomed, and the trail ways that lead to this domain had been shifted, altered, elongated through the wooded land with soft white rocks placed in partially concealed locations only the two gems would come to recognized and know their way back.

When the tow company had come to remove the old truck, Selenite had sadly rested a hand along the old scratched hood, memories having flooded her memory... it was Jasper's hand resting gruffly upon her shoulder that had summoned Selenite back to reality and with a small nod, stepped back to watch the tow truck haul away a bit of her past. That evening was solemn, having entered the cabin, Selenite paused for a moment within the main living area and looked around. While it was the same, it was different... There was the couch, but a soft lime color, there were the plants and book shelves, yet throughout the many years, new books have been added, plants that faded were replaced with new, younger growth, same with the cookware, the clothing... everything changes no matter how long it may take to do so.

"You are doing it again."

The gruff tone hung behind her, causing Selenite to peer over her shoulder as Jasper stepped in, closing the repaired oak door behind her with a faint click. Selenite for a moment did not understand what Jasper meant, but it was quickly understood when she realized her hand had found its way to her gem. Her fingers tightened a touch more upon it as she looking away from Jasper who came beside her, Selenite looked at her small, yet comfortable home.

"It is all changing again... seems to happen every five or ten earth cycles around their star. I guess I just wish... it would stop for a bit longer."

She paused for a moment, turning her next thought for a moment, wondering if it should even be shared. Before Selenite could really prepare her mind nor emotions, her lips had parted and the words that came next, wavered and held an air of worry if not fear.

"Jasper... You can leave whenever you would like, but please understand... I have come to enjoy your company... I have come to rely on your company; I... I need you..."

The grip on her gem tightened as she gritted her teeth, feeling fair foolish for what she said, her final words hushed and near swallowed but she had dared speak them. A selenite gem that needed another would be perceived as weak to a soldier, a Diamond would see her as a faulty gem with only one action to be taken.

"Hmph."

Hearing the tone, the huff of air, Selenite wide eyed, fearfully looked to Jasper who having at some point crossed her arms across the broad chest, peered down at Selenite but it was not a jeer or disgust. The soldier watched Selenite for a moment, as if sizing her and her words up before she looking away at nothing in particular.

"I will stay. You healed me, you give a reason to stay, a purpose."

Selenite could not help but notice the faint touch of color on the soldier's expression, yet knew better than to point out. Instead, Selenite chose to move to the cooking counter to the right of the cabin, pulling her kettle and two cups.

The evening tradition of sipping on tea that Selenite had done for years, Jasper within their fourth day of hard work had asked to try. Well, asking was the way to describe having lifted the cup to her lips, only to have it plucked from her grasp and consumed quickly by the soldier. That disgraceful act to a nice brewed cup of tea had caused a row between the two that ended up with a pissy Selenite brewing tea once more and demanding Jasper to drink it slow; properly! Ever since, the following evenings, at first Selenite as merely demanded Jasper to drink and to train her the proper way of drinking tea, but then, when one evening she had forgotten to pour a cup of Jasper and to see the upset it had caused of the soldier feeling left out... it had become ongoing ever sense.

Water boiled, tea bags set in the mugs and seeping, Selenite moving from the cooking nook, turned and plopped herself down gently so to not spill while holding her hand out, offering a mug to the soldier. With both hands coiled around her own mug once Jasper had taken hers, Selenite leaned back against the plush cushions, eyes lidded while breathing in the scent of the peppermint tea. In the background, soft music played at the corner table record player beside the couch, the notes echoing around like a soothing embrace. Taking a timid sip, testing the hot water with the tip of her tongue, the pale gem tipped her head back to take a full drink from her mug. Even though the rawness of seeing her beloved truck towed away, this moment for the evening, Selenite enjoyed and had looked forward to.

"Today was another good day, we have done so much. Maybe tomorrow we can go have a night out in the town, there are movies to see, bars, tea shops, so much to visit. We can also use tomorrow to survey the area and see if those crystal gems are looking for you."

Her final words became faint, lilt with fatigue as she gave into a deep yawn. Draining her mug of any remaining fluid, stumbled her way to her feet from the couch and began to make her way to her room.

"Selenite."

Her name spoken in that gruff yet hushed tone, the gem paused and peered over her shoulder, a tired smile along her features while looking to Jasper who remained on the couch, still near full mug of tea dwarfed in her hands. The soldier seemed wanting to ask something yet instead, with a small touch of color along her facial features, she looked at the mug in her grasp and mumbled a thank you for the drink. Selenite even if fatigued, was no fool, she knew the soldier wanted to say something that did not involve tea, yet she knew better than to pry. Simply giving a you are welcome and sleep well if you choose to, she stepped into her room and promptly fell into her bed, clothes and all, the mug beside her, a hand curled upon it much like a child would a teddy; tomorrow she hoped in the last whispers of her fading consciousness, would be fun and without incident... yet having been on this world of continuous change for many years, she expected anything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Holy hell! An update; praise! A huge thank you to my readers be it even if only one, of putting up with me and my slow ass when it comes to updating this story but it will continue even if slow!**

Eyes flew open, lips parted as a rasp of air that was quickly sucked out and held within her. Rain softly pattered against the window of her room, the darkness keeping all blind to the gem showed her the hour was still very late. Running her thin fingers gingerly over her aching eyes, the gem could not shake it; that boy had been in her dreams.

It had started normal, the rain, the shards of gem ruin scattered about, seeing the bright light and then; the boy had cried out. Selenite had peered at him much like a earth deer to the lights of a oncoming vehicle, she had not seen him there before? Yet there he had stood, not looking to her, eyes widened, mouth agape, he saw everything she saw; the battlefield she had grown so accustomed to. When the alarms blared, and the bright flash illuminated all around, did their eyes meet and she tore awake.

Blankets softly shifted as Selenite sat up, her hands running along her neck and shoulders to ease the tightness that seemed to claim over her form. Exhaling the contained breath ever so slowly, did she allow to look over at the window in her room where only rain and darkness greeted her. It felt different, not the dream itself, but that boy, the one who carried the gem of Rose Quartz. She had felt he saw her, but how was that even possible? None of this seemed to make sense, especially with how quick it all seemed to befall her.

Sleep seemed beyond her grasp right now, surrendering to her conscious mind, Selenite swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, planted her feet along the cool wooden surface, yet paused in any further motion. Just what did she plan to do? For a moment, he had forgotten she was no longer alone and had intended to dress and take her feet outside and away from the bed to calm her thoughts. Remember Jasper, the soldier quartz, it had stilled her; maybe she could sneak past the soldier if she- wood boards groaned, her attention caught, snapped over. A wild cry and flail later, Selenite holding a pillow over her head while heaving and wide eyed, stared at the very soldier that now stood like a silent stone in her room entry. Another pillow flopped to the ground in her first toss, yet it was ignored by both gems.

"What?!"

Selenite snapped the word as she stiffly allowed the plush ammo in her grasp fall behind her. She felt foolish, outright embarrassed for having been caught so off guard, and it made her draw in bitterness to this quartz in her room.

"You were making noises in here and then fell silent."

As if that was suppose to explain everything? Color washed over her face as she bared her teeth in a almost feral gesture.

"So you thought it was okay to just barge in?! Mind your own business, you are not my diamond, you are not Amethyst! Go away and leave me- OW!"

Her words were ignored, the angry tone pushed aside as the large warrior came in, her form was near silent other than a groan of a floor board, ivory hair swayed lazily behind when she lifted her hand; Selenite gave into a pained cry when the closed fist struck the top of her head; stars exploding within her vision as she wrapped her hands over the aching point. The bed sank as she grumbled sharp words under her breath, yet the soldier did nothing further but sit there, staring forward at nothing in particular, or at least that was what it seemed like to Selenite. Groaning to her still smarting head, she looked to her legs that still dangled over the bedside, refusing to address or look at Jasper. She had awoken from... something, and to be intruded on her thoughts so caught off guard, left a grouchy overtone in everything. It was hard to not grumpily cross her arms over her front and pout like a unsightly youth of the sentient race on this planet.

As they sat, the seconds sliding past, the anger and bitterness began to ebb as Selenite felt the color still on her face; shame taking hold. What she had said, what she had meant at that moment-

"Knock it off."

Selenite flinched to the rumbling voice and ceased her hand as it had found its way to her gem in the oh so nervous gesture. Forcing her hand to drop into her lap, Selenite opened her mouth to say something, yet nothing came forth, nothing seemed right to say; she had been cruel and it had been undeserving. She was tired, fatigue still hung there, her emotions were frayed and words would not work... With a pained moan, Selenite allowed her body to fall sideways, colliding a touch rough against Jasper's bulk and wiry hair. The large warrior only gave a slight motion, but did nothing further and Selenite was just fine with that, her eyes lidded. The scent was soft, earth, rock, a scent of a wildness she had forgotten yet was unfamiliar with, weight clung to her yet no longer did it feel like it was closing in, as if to pull her further into the depths of her chaotic thoughts. All she felt was just heavy, a comfort of the blurred fatigue washing over her and ll around her faded away.

There were no dreams, nothing noted the passing of time, all she felt while pulling from the deep rest, was a very stiff body. Why was she bloody sitting upright?! A loud groan issued from her lips as she pried her eyes open, cracking the thin layer of sleep they had gained. Sunlight was bleeding through but what met her gaze other than the light was not her room? At first her groggy mind could not register the multitude of ivory strands in her sight, all she could figure was it was everywhere; hair? Huh? Sucking down a breath, the sharp wild scent of earth, rock, salt water; her eyes flew wide and she went rigid.

"J-Jasper?"

No sound, no motion...

Slowly Selenite plucked herself from the warm folds of the soldiers massive hair and with the bright morning sunlight greeting her unfiltered, the gem winced and looked to the quartz. Jasper had remained sitting up right as she had, yet her head hung low, her eyes were shut and mouth partially ajar. Color rushed to her face; why... she refused to think much on it as she gingerly pulled her form away from the soldier and off of the bed.

For a moment, she allowed herself the guilty sight... her back to the window, the suns warmth touched her as its light illuminated the soldier still asleep sitting upright along her beds edge. It was strange to see such a gem in her room, sitting there as if ready to fight yet her defensive posture was nonexistent. The sight awoken a warmth in her, a near desperate plea to reach out, entwine that rough hair in her fingers...

 _You are not Amythest!_

Selenite winced, guilt a heavy weight on her chest as she watched Jasper; even knowing they were both damaged, dejected from the lives they had known, she had no right to lash like that. Pulling her eyes from the sight before her, Selenite quietly left her room and found herself paused staring at the main living area with the small kitchen to the side and the many bookshelves, couch and fireplace on the other; it felt so small to her. Breath sharpened, the walls leaned inward, her hands felt clammy as she clenching them, rubbed them roughly along the rumple legging, she did not want to stay inside.

Hastened footfall took her to the broken front door and with a few moments prying it open and resetting it in place, Selenite stood there on the low front porch. Her lips were parted as she sucked breath down, the light breeze dancing over her form, enticed the gem barefoot onto the gravel path from the porch, to the trimmed grasses of the yard. Each step on the cool blades, the scent of the wilderness, the sound of the wilde life echoing all around in its morning chorus; Selenite felt that sudden rush of emotion ebb away. Allowing a slow exhale, removing the last dredge of panic, Selenite came to a uneasy pause as there before her, the maple tree containing... her, swayed lazily in the morning breeze. For a moment, she stood, silent and watching the trunk where the faint glimmer of the bubble could barely be seen where the bark had grown over it. The colorful leaves of he oncoming season crisply rubbed upon one another, a few releasing from the branches embrace and drifting to the ground below.

"I... Don't know what to do, I feel lost, like I have nothing to do anymore but wait to erode away..."

You have Jasper...

That sudden thought in her mind, a moment of recall to the soldiers scent, her sleeping sprawled on the couch; upon her bed... made the gem give a flustered breath as she heavily sat down on the grass, uncaring of the morning dew seeping into her pants.

"How can I help someone when I feel so lost myself? You had all the answers, you knew what to say, all I knew... was how to shatter gems and exist. Why am I even talking to a tree?"

Her eyes became blurred, a wet laugh that held no joy broke past her lips as she ran the back of her hands over her eyes. She felt foolish now, her lower half was wet, tears slid freely down her face and she found herself speaking to someone who would never return her questions with the answers she desperately sought. As the moment slid past, her tears dried while pants were soaked, Selenite pulled himself to her feet and returned to the warm confines of her home. What met her gaze, confused her for a moment, the fire was lit within the stove, the kettle still steaming was placed along the counters surface while two mugs filled with water, contained one, two- five tea bag strings?

"Oh. Uh..."

Her eyes shifted over to the washroom as Jasper was emerging, water dripping from her hands and face with a small towel in her grasp. Selenite ignored the soldiers flush as she made her way to the mugs of stewing tea, the water already blackened, bags unseen; she felt herself wince inside. Grasping one of the mugs, she took a timid sniff, it was strong, really strong, yet she dared a sip no matter the over flavoring. A grimace was all that she could not conceal, yet swallow it she did as she turned around and saw Jasper with an anxious expression that quickly faded, yet her hands continued to wring in the towel even though they were now dry.

"It's uh... it's good for first attempt. Wait. How did you learn to do all of this?"

To indicate what she meant, mug in hand, Selenite swept her free arm before her as she swung about the kitchen counter, around to the lit fireplace where the steaming kettle resided upon soon to boil once more. It was then she took notice of the slight remnant of ash in Jasper's hair, yet decided to say nothing as the warrior wringing the towel a bit longer, came over and laid the crumpled material down on the counter where it had previously resided. Eyeing the twisted and ash ridden cloth, Selenite plucked it quickly from the clean counter top and pitched in the direction of the bathroom where the hamper resided.

"I watched you. The task seemed fairly simple, I had misjudged on how to ignite the fire in such a basic method that required more than a issued command. Your drink though; it holds no flavor, so I modified it."

Hearing Jasper's words in such a matter of fact tone with a dull thrum, Selenite glanced over and saw the spilled ash along the floor by the fireplace and a box of matches ajar and rifled through what seemed in a frustrated manner, yet the stove was lit and properly shut. Even the tea... the tea... while a tough strong, it had proper amounts of boiled water; she was a soldier gem.

"You are impressive, the memory you can hold on to. Thank you, for the tea and making the fire, I truly appreciate it."

Removing the multitude of tea bags an casually tossing them into the trash can and allowing its lids to fall, turned and looked to the large warrior. For a moment, she swore she saw color on Jasper's face, yet the soldier had quickly turned and began turning her focus onto the doorway where the front door was still only propped against; the hinges bent to a ruin of disrepair. A single crimson finger ran along the damage, and Selenite stepping to the side, saw Jaspers amber gaze narrowed as she sternly looked at the damage. Selenite dared a sip, shivered at the strength and gently stepping closer, reached out and rested her free hand upon Jasper's arm causing the soldier to gave a slight before looking down at her as if confused for a moment. The gem decidin to just ignore it and gave the soldier a soft smile.

"We can get the supplies to fix it when we go into town today, no need to fret, accidents happen."

"I..."

Patting the gem on her broad arm, silencing whatever she was attempting to say, Selenite giving her one last smile, turned an with cup in hand, headed back into her room for a clean pair of clothing; it was a brand new day and best start it with clean clothes... and choking down her... tea.

A few hours later, and pulling a couple twigs and leaves from her hair, Selenite stumbled from Jaspers arms when the soldier had bore over and allowed her free from her hold after having raced them through the roads of tree and pavement before reaching a short walking distance from town. Taking a few wobbly steps to reground her footing, Selenite with a winded laugh, looked to Jasper as she was prying a fairly large branch from the bramble of her ivory hair.

"You know, I had considered getting another truck but hell, who needs one when I have you to ride- er... um... yes, shall we!"

Quickly turning her back to the gem, Selenite crimson to the face stiffly began walking toward the town as the early afternoon was stirring up the bustle and growing activity along the sidewalks and roadways. She could have phrased that better, yet feeling the soldier behind her to her right side, Selenite's anxiousness subsided; comforted by the large woman's presence.

Walking into town was a touch different than last time they had been here after how long had it been since that battle? Many eyes turned, none walked close and kept themselves far from them as possible, only those who didn't see them right away remained walking near by them. Selenite bit the bottom of her lip as he arm found its way to her gem that was concealed beneath her leather jacket; how long till the staring would stop? Glancing around, she could still see signs of repairs happening from Jasper's battle with the crystal gems, maybe the looks were for just the soldier... Than again, she did hit one of the crystal gems with her truck and last she checked, they were liked... So... maybe the looks were not just for the large quartz...

A large hand settled along her shoulder causing a start just for a moment, yet upon peering over her shoulder to Jasper Selenite's nervous motion ceased and her hand removing from her gem, paused for moment, hovering over Jasper's fingers, yet quickly her arm dropped and they went onward.

As the sun shone through the thick clouds that continued to darken with the hours, promising rain, they roamed the small town. After visiting the local book store with a couple new books nestled in he dark green bag, they ended up by a small tea shop where Selenite gorged on a few sweet tarts and proper cups of tea, Jasper nibbled on one and commented on the teas weakness of flavor. Soon after, they went to the local hardware store to pick up the needed supplies to repair the front door, it had been a good day; one she hasn't had in some time. The doors small golden bell chimed when she left, Selenite smiled and waved to Jasper who had remained outside seeing she was just a bit too large to properly go into the shop.

"I think that is everything we need, eventually we will need to get the door replaced but until then, these will work."

Holding up the bag she just purchased from the hardware store, Selenite began to peer around the town, trying to decide where to go next. The bar was enticing but not open just yet, perhaps they could go visit the nearby park and-

"Sel?!"

Hearing the males voice, Selenite pausing her step, looked over her shoulder as across the street where her former employment resided, an elderly man in his early fifties had been sweeping the front before spotting her and calling over. It was James; the owner of the Copper Novel and father of Lauren who had managed and ran the shop. Setting his broom long the store front brick and dusting his hands along his apron, the elderly man came over as a smile broke across his aged expression.

"Selene! I wondered when I would see you again; about the job-"

"It's fine, really. It has been a nice break... I am sorry for the damage, and if there is anything I can do..."

"Of course! I would love for you to come back to work for us! I will talk to Lauren, you know how she can be..."

"Ho- Why? We near leveled the street..."

With a dismissive wave of his hand, James continued to smile at her as he reaching forward grasped hold of her hand while the other softly patted along her shoulder.

"The crystal gems are not local and doubt they will return, I mean... as long as their interest is, well... perhaps not present."

"You mean Jasper; no that isn't fa- Jasper?!"

The soldier had suddenly moved forward, one broad hand shoving her back as her other came to close around the mans throat, plucking him off the ground. Those who were nearby cried in horror, feet hitting the ground hard as they fled, the mans strangled rasps of the breath filled the air.

"Jasper, what are you doing?!"

Selenite yelled as she tried to throw herself forward to pull at James, yet the large hand held her back as the mans strained cries and breath became all the more pained while color began to drain from his face.

"Jasper stop! You're going to kill him!"

"Good."

Her growled tone rumbled dangerously, her amber eyes ablaze with teeth bared. Something did not fit here, something was not right; Jasper was a quartz soldier, and one of the old gems crafted for the great war; a well built gem who would not just snap. Ceasing her panicked mind s best as she could muster, Selenite rising a hand up, rested it upon Jasper's arm, gaining the soldier's blazing glare.

"Jasper; you may hold him, but release some of your strength... Please. Let us figure what he had done."

For a moment, as the mans lips were beginning to turn a ashen blue color, Jasper stood there unmoving before slowly, ever so slowly, lowered her arm. James gave a rasp of relief when his feet met the pavement yet his panicked eyes snapped to Selenite, pleading when he realized Jasper was not going to let him go. His hands lifted and ineffectively tugged at the crimson fingers that held his throat while no longer tight, but unyielding.

"Jasper has a damn good reason for attacking you. Why?"

It was Selenite's turn for her ice blue stare to glare, unblinking at the elderly man who continued to feebly tug on Jasper's grasp. He said nothing, his eyes shifted ever so slight to her side, as if over her shoulder; Selenite's eyes widening, she snapped her attention to the shoulder he had touched and saw the small metal device- Pain lashed across her form, her gem set ablaze, all Selenite could remember was seeing Jasper go down, James running, and then nothing but black...


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy Crap! A new chapter and it hasn't been 3 months since last update! I am getting better ^^**

There were no dreams, nor nightmares that met her awakening mind... She stood there in darkness, only the soft glow of her gem illuminated the nothingness.

 _"Great... a new one..."_

As she spoke softly, her voice rippled all around her, echoing softly about. A echoing sound returned yet sounded nothing like her causing the gem to turn about in the darkness and where she swore nothing had been before; there he stood... that boy. Narrowing her eyes, Selenite watched him as he seemed to go wide eyed and stare at her with lips parted in a silent gape; his own gem softly glowing, visible through the shirts material.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"You're a gem?!"_

His surprised words ripped through the air at her, yet what he had said made the gem look to her bare arm as there her gem glowed, bare and exposed to all. Her hand quickly flew to it, yet even though concealed, its light still warmly glowing as if her hand was transparent.

 _"What the..."_

 _"Who are you? My name is Steven! I am friends with the crystal gems- wait a sec, y- You ran Garnet over!"_

 _"Do you ever stop talking?"_

Selenite felt a pang of guilt after having snapped at him and seeing his hurt expression. Hands stuffed into his pockets, he shuffled his foot against the nonexistant ground. Sighing and allowing her hand to drop from her forever glowing gem, she turned her eyes to the human child hybrid.

 _"I am Selenite; why... I mean, How are you even in my head? Why am I dreaming about you?!"_

The boy gave into a sheepish laugh as color flushed over his face.

 _"I uh... you are not dreaming me... I am in your dreams... and knowing you're a gem makes so much more sense what I had seen of you in my other dreams up to now... Yet if you're a gem, why am I just now finding you?"_

Selenite at first smirked at the childs claim of being in her dream and not being the actual dream, yet... her smile faltered as she watched this child who was busy concentrating and while looking at her, held a distant expression.

 _"What... are you?"_

Her tone was soft, cautious of what she may hear as the boy looked to her as her question landed upon him in the echoing darkness. A small smile flitted across his lips as he rocked a little on his feet.

 _"I am Steven Universe... I am a half human, half gem. My dad is human and my mom... well, my mom became me."_

As he spoke, he lifted the hem of his shirt, prying it upward just enough to expose the rose quartz gem as it shimmered continuously in the emptiness. Selenite stared at it far longer than she had intended; all this time, all of her Hell...

 _"She... is the reason I became stuck on this planet... your... mother is the reason I lost everything..."_

Steven quickly dropped his shirt even though while covered, the gem continued to glow softly. The boy ignoring it though, took a stumbling step backward, catching Selenite's attention that she.. had taken a brazen step forward.

 _"I-I am sorry! I have learned that my mom had screwed up a lot with everyone. If there is some way I can fix what she did, I will try my best!"_

Hearing the change in his tone, the slight higher pitch... Selenite laughed yet it was neither kind or warm, her voice echoing around them, the volume rising and falling like a droning wind.

 _"You?! A human hybrid child with three broken crystal gems? You cannot bring anyone I've lost back!"_

Jasper...

Her gait ceased, the laughter hitched in her throat as with wide eyes, looked down to the boy who seemed near the point of cowering. Her fists tightly clenched, slowly unfolded as she looked to the boy before her as her gaze turned to that of worn, worry and a fatigue that has been upon her for who knew how long.

 _"You want to help, keep your_ friends _away from Jasper and I; I think it is fair we have been through enough, I am... tired, and done with fighting."_

 _"So... she is with you? Is she okay?"_

Having turned her back to the boy and made to walk away yet where she had no idea; Selenite paused but kept her back to the child. Was Jasper with her and was she okay? For a child, his thoughts...

 _"Yes; she is with me, her corruption is gone..."_

For now... yet she could not bring herself to say those words. Turning, she fixed Steven with a neutral stare over her shoulder.

 _"As for okay... Yes and no, she is a soldier built, made for the war your mother decided to wage against our Diamond. To find a purpose from something other than what you were made for is... difficult."_

 _"Wait! Diamond?! As in Pink?!"_

His sudden excitement and change of the topic in such a dramatic manner, Selenite rotating her form to fully this boy, watched him cautiously; she did not like how his eyes seemed to shine with stars...

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Ha! Uh- Well- Um, okay this is going to sound So strange! My mom, Rose Quartz WAS Pink Diamond in disguise! Wait, wait, no, seriously it is the truth!"_

Steven rasped in sudden panic as Selenite unaware of her actions, had summon forth her blade and stepped toward him with murder in her eyes.

 _"You lie. She was shattered."_

Startled by her own harsh growl, did the gem cease her motion, yet kept her blade summoned and her harsh glare locked on the child. Steven seeing her paused motion, stopped trying to back away, yet his hand unesily clung to his shirt hem, scrunching it up where the gem was contained.

 _"My mom... Pink Diamond, was the youngest of the gems, and saw the beauty and worth of this world. She wanted to leave this planet alone yet the other Diamonds would not listen, so she took the disguise as Rose Quartz, leading those who wished to rebel with her against the other Diamonds."_

 _"No; that is a lie... why would she go after her own subjects?! If Rose Was Pink Diamond... why would she so willingly go after those made for her; loyal to her?! I knew her, she was not like... the others."_

Selenite felt something harden in her chest, chill raced through her and she began to feel a unsettled rise within her.

 _"She was not perfect... and she made mistakes..."_

The gem took a few steps back as the blade shimmered and faded from her grasp, her eyes were distant, memories racing before her... The darkness around them erupted, flashes of colors snapped over, cuts of sound coursing through loudly echoing, thrumming painfully across the two. Selenite's eyes were wide as she watched it all unfold before her, fragments, shattered memories... the war, Amythest, her cabin, Jasper, tea, the woods; sparks of light lanced across Selenite's body, her gem blazing bright as pain laced through, ripping her from inside out.

 _"Wha- What is happening?!"_

" _Begone; child, we will talk later."_

The male voice roared around them as with a single cry of the hybrid child, he was gone as Selenite wrenching in agony, tore her mouth open and screamed painfully.

Selenite st up with a violent start, the memory of the pain floating about, its whisper fading quickly as she blinking her vision clear, looked around.

"Wait... what?"

Confusion began to consume her as Selenite gingerly plucking herself from her bed, made a swift exit from her room. All seemed normal which befuddled her all the more as she carefully stepped into the empty living area where afternoon sunlight pooled from the windows. The soft light green couch and oddly settled doorway was all that greeted her of Jasper which made her wonder all the more; what the _hell_ had happened?! She remembered going into town, spending a good amount of time there with Jasper before... what had happened after that? She recalled a child, in her mind; the hybrid... who claimed his mother was pink diamond... Tossing her head to clear herself of thoughts that could be pondered at a later time, she began moving toward the small kitchen counter in hopes a cup of tea may help-

What?

The sunlight pouring from the windows shifted, thunder roared, rain rattled against the window panes as winds tore through the woods outside. The front door hinged proper shook, the door handle clicked before swinging savagely open, crashing into the wall as a large figure stood in the doorway.

"Jasper what is going on, I w-"

Selenite fell utterly still and silent as Amethyst entered, utterly soaked with two arm loads of wood tucked underneath her broad arms. A sideways grin cracked across her lips as she looked to Selenite before moving an stacking the wood with the rest piled at the back wall behind the dark grey couch.

"You feelin al'ight? You look like you have seen a ghost. Wood is all cut and stored in the shed, looks like the winter will be a l- uh... Sel?"

Selenite flustering, took a stumbling step backward after having poked Amethyst in the arm causing the gem to lift a brow and look at the small Selenite.

"Is everything al'ight?"

"I... I just woke up, sorry... I feel a bit of a daze..."

Feeling exactly how she described, the numb gem turned and stiffly made her way into the washroom. Soon with the hot water coursing through her fingers, Selenite gathering the water in her cupped hands, leaned down, splashing the water along her face with grateful gulps of breath feeling the hot water cracking the dazed state she felt she was locked up within. Blinding reaching over for the towel, Selenite dabbing the plush material, pulled her attention to the mirror above the sink; and screamed.

The face that looked back, the same pale blue eyes, yet her face was wrong, her hair was shirt and slicked back, she... was Not Selenite! No; her gem, it hung there in the center of her chest... not alongside her arm?! What was going- Selenite cried and fell back as the mirror suddenly shattered and blew the glass outward, scattering all around her as the world before her faded to an empty it with no light. Falling, yet no end, no wind to whip past yet she knew, she felt she was falling...

 _Hmm... Curious, you seem to keep going the same path, revolving cycle._

What? Eyes barely opened, her mind seemingly numb, dull to the darkness encasing her, Selenite heard the far off voice of James...

 _Computer log date Three Zero Two Four; the subject A-766E has shown a similar pattern as A-766D. The gem took to the cabin, the memory patches were flawless and showed no failure as was seen in the B class._

A 77- what? B class? She felt her falling form begin to slow yet the darkness and its numb hold remained all the thickly. A groan of pain echoed through, a touch louder than the words before...

 _Fuck... that ancient cracked a few ribs, leave it to you to befriend an ancient, I was a fool in not being prepared..._

Ancient? Nothing his far away voice seemed to make sense no matter how hard she was trying to understand... Yet broken ribs, she remembered James, trying to embrace her and then Jas- Jasper! Where was she?!

 _Log continue; A-766E has shown no failure in composition, I have reason to believe that the corruption is finally to the point of containment, no doubt in the findings this corruption has been aided in containment by the failed ancients lead by R-7543, how they are containing it is still unknown._

Wait... ancients? The crystal gems, Jasper? Did James mean the gems that had been here during the great war how long ago? The corruption? Tainted gems? The numbness remained, yet her falling near ceased, beyond where she could see, the darkness began to ebb away faded lights drifting closer and brighter... Glittering lights, a soft hiss of air... Blinking, Selenite unable to move other than her eyes, felt a twinge of panic as she saw around her... The walls were littered with shelves filled with jars with glittery dust, shards, glass tanks filled with odd colored fluids, one large one in the far corner held white shards in a clear substance as slow bubbles arose from the base. Hearing a soft ticking, Selenite struggled to look over from the metal slab she was bound upon and saw along the many shelves of viscous jars and tanks upon a far wall stood a simple work desk and there, his back to her, feverishly typing on the computer before him... James?

What did this all mean? Selenite tried to speak, to move, to do anything! A rasp of a grunt fell from her lips and quickly, the ticking ceased, a creak of the chair, foot fall... James loomed over her peering down, yet unlike before in town where he wore a cheerful smile, there was no emotion in the face that looked down at her now. His harsh hazel eyes were narrowed, his lips thin and taught with strain; mistrust in his gaze.

"Subject A-766E known as Selenite, alias Selene, Sel for short. Much like your former, you are much trouble. It appears you have no damage... Good."

He reaching out, grasped hold of her head and without any strain or struggle, turned it onto its side, her eyes falling upon a fairly large television screen as it flickered the vacant blue. Walking past her, e pulling a disk from on top of one of the many shelves, placed within a device concealed behind the television.

"This will make some sense and then we can talk."

Was all he said while stepping aside, looking to the device as the screen flickered, turned over to a blurred scene. As it focused, while it was far emptier of shelves and tanks, looking as if a freshly created lab, Selenite recognized it right away as the very lab she was held in now... At first, confusion hit her, what did all this-

"Hey... S-Selenite..."

Selenite felt herself lock up all the more, her eyes widening. There in the screen was her, yet not... she sat down shakily in a chair out of the screens sight, no gem was on her upper right arm, yet on the back of her left hand when she waved to the camera. It was not just seeing _not_ her in that screen, but how she looked... her entire left side of her face was encased in rough jagged white crystal with a sickly blue hue, wearing human garb, they too were cut and exposing more jagged crystals... she was corrupted! The sickly sight made Selenite give a whimpering rasp, she wanted to look away, to not see this!

"I... I am here to inform you... you are me... well, yes and no, a... what did she say... a duplicate, a copy, a mimic. You are a piece of me... see?"

Holding up her hand where her gem resided, a small chunk of it had been removed... A dry humorless smile hung on the selenite's lips as she dropping her hand, looked back to the camera.

"Somehow this... corruption allows me to still hold my shape even with my gem worked on. As it is... Selenite... I am fading; dying is the human term..."

Her tone became slow, limp and hollow as her empty eye looked at Selenite, as if seeing her through the film itself.

"I... we were there at the great war, an when the diamonds released their weapon, corruption swept through all but us... We were not the only selenite either in that battle, and we all managed to get through it... but..."

She paused for a moment, her eye looking down at nothing in particular before looking back at the screen, and this time, her one good eye was over bright, a single tear beginning to slip down her face.

"it was at a cost... we were immune to the corruption partially, yet we lost the ability to fuse... and when we did, the corruption came. Somehow, our... what was the term..."

"Chemical compounds..."

Another womans voice filled the air from behind the camera, this selenite watching her, nodded and returned her attention to the camera.

"Our chemical compounds allowed us to absorb the corruption, to clean it up, to remove it. Abigail here, she has asked my help. I... how much can I..."

"Just talk Sel, no secrets here..."

"She is part of the failed american military, a scientist who studies genetics, strucural layout and when we attacked... our race and how we deferred from the gems their own planet manifests."

Selenite paused, her one eye shut, leaking more tears as her hand rested upon her chest, a shudder racing through. The paralyzed Selenite watched it horror as the corruption shivered and grew, the sickly tint growing all the more vibrant.

"Sel?"

"I'm okay... just... tired."

Barely cracking her eye open, she looked weakly back to the camera as the paralyzed Selenite watched in terror, the gem on the back of her hand was turning a ashen grey...

"We met after... Amethysts fall... fuck... I can't do this..."

Tears sliding freely now, her other hand lifted and ran it across her eye as a rattling sob tore from her lips.

"We can stop Sel..."

"No! No... I am not... I have to do this."

Her tone sharpened as the camera began to drop, her eye though still wet and sorrowful, was determined and to the point of glaring. As the camera lifted back to her face, Selenite shifted in her seat.

"After Am- ... after her fall, I met Abigail and she offered a means of helping rid the corruption, she wanted to help her planet heal from what the diamonds had done to it."

Selenite paused, a wrack of pain shuddering over her features before she continued in a slower an numb tone.

"Abigail will be duplicating me from their own selenite mineral and the aid of our kindergarden injector technology; that is who you are; Me. You will have my memories, my abilities, and as you live in this world, the corruption will get healed slowly. There are more than just me, the other selenites that were left behind... we need... we need to fix the planet our kind messed up-"

"Sel!'

The Selenite on the screen suddenly collapsed with a dull thud, unseen by the camera before it blipped off quickly. Selenite had figured that was the end of the video, yet with a fizzle, pop of static, the black screen brightened... Once more it was the lab, but more shelves were installed, a few more tanks and containers of shards, and lab equipment, an once more, a Selenite was there facing the camera, no corruption was on her, and yet she looked faded, the gem on her forehead was a dark grey and seemed to continue darkening as she sat there with a pained smile.

"I am Selenite A-766A... first generation duplicate to original Selenite subject A-766... I don't know how to even begin... I just found out all of this... w-when..."

5

"Just breath... it's okay..."

A young male voice responded to this Selenite who taking a few breaths, ran a hand over her face with a grimace when her hand grazed against her gem.

"I... uh, I mean we were made to clean the planet, just being around the focal points of this planet we are able to absorb the corruption. There are fifty duplicates of other Selenites around the planet, all situated over the focal points to cease the corruption, there is a drawback though... it fades us, drains away our essence... an- and... why am I having to say all this?! None of it makes sense!"

"Sel... you have to... none of the others would listen to a human..."

"I... I cannot do this, I just... no, No!"

The camera blinked off, yet like before with a flicker and pop, the lab once again yet like the previous video, there was more lab equipment, more shelves, tanks and storage containers and yet again... another Selenite, her gem in the center of her chest, her sorrowful eyes looking down at her lap.

"Hey... me.. I am Selenite A-766B..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh joy! Another chapter after how long? Again, thank you for your patience, and enjoy!**

As the screen flickered off from Selenite A-766D broken in tears, Selenite watched as James turning the television off, mde his way to her, his aged expression looking all the older. He paused for a moment and then with a resounding sigh, reached to her shoulder and with a jolt of a sharp electrical charge, her limbs suddenly found themselves, she felt her voice return. Selenite sat up quickly, the table now felt cold under her touch as she swinging her legs over its edge, looked right at James who only took a few steps back, hands raised, one of them holding a small metal device that held a soft green light that strobed slowly.

He looked like he was going to say something, yet remained silent, watching her. Selenite felt questions pouring through her mind...She didn't know what to ask first, if anything at all, a pit hung in her, her breath was hitched, a tremor in her body...

"Where is Jasper?"

The first thing to ask seemed fair foolish, yet to her it made sense, it helped her panicked mind find some form of grounding... James watched her for a moment, before with a huff of air, turned partially to the side and nodded his head. Twisting her form, there floating in some clear fluid was Jaspers gem.

"What did you do?!"

"The ancient is not hurt, she is merely contained and cannot manifest herself. Please don't! Please, let me explain..."

Having grasped the container, Selenite made to reach in and grab her gem yet froze at James heightened tone. Her hand hovering over the fluid, she snapped a glare right at him.

"Explain?! No, fuck you and fuck your family! You need to explain? Nah, from what I just saw, I have a pretty god damn good idea! I am a clone of a former gem, your family has been farming _Me_ and recreating more of _Me_ , letting me die over and over again, the cabin that I _Thought_ I had built was actually done by _Her_ and it is a focal point. The Amethyst I _Thought_ I knew... I never did! Anything I thought was real is _Not!_ "

Taking an aggressive step forward with jasper tightly clutched in the jar within her hand, Selenite's gem blazed bright, the sickle shining in the labs light causing the human to fall back, his hand colliding with one of the shelves, knocking empty vials and jars to the ground in a loud shattering crash.

"Answer me this... how long do I have?"

She was surprised with her own violent growl of a voice, her eyes livid, a dangerous glint shining in them. The elderly male stood there, pressed against the shelving for a few silent moments as he taking ragged breaths, gathered his courage.

"You are the longest lived, sixty two years. You never fused or dealt with any of the corrupted as the others have."

"That is not what I asked."

"I- I do not know, you are pure still, untouched. So far the only corruption you faced is the very gem in your hand, yet it has been such a short time let alone contained for the duration of said time. There was barely enough corruption present from that old world gem to register on the tests."

The old man fell away as far as he could from her blade as the lights glittered along the blade in a dangerous manner. Selenite watched him for a moment longer before, with her hand gripping Jaspers gem all the tighter, turned and began to head for the metal stairway that seemed the only way out of here.

"A-766E- er, Selenite, please do not leave, there is a lot we need to go ov-"

Sparks flew, jars shattered as shards, gel, and gem fragments scattered all around when she flung the blade. Snapping it back into her grasp, A murderous glare hung in her features making the human still and disallow any further words to come forth from his slack jaw.

"Listen and listen good; I am done here, I give zero fucks on what you want from me. You attacked us instead of figuring to try and talk."

"The old world would ha-"

"I do not give a _FUCK_!"

Selenite stepped forward, shattered the half glass remains of a beaker beneath her foot, shards flying around.

"you then tell me I was... I was made, here in fact! To be used, and tossed aside when my 'job' was complete! No, I am done here, fuck you and fuck your race! So go ahead, say something, it has been ages since I last cut your races surface."

Her final words were carved in a dangerous rumble, her icy gaze piercing, daring him, challenging him to say anything, even a small noise; she would cut through him so easily. He remained locked on the ground, eyes wide and over bright with terror, yet he made no further sounds. Certain he was done, the gem turned and made her way up the stairs that lead to a heavy wooden trap door. Slamming it open, a crash of glass and a loud scream made Selenite whip around, taking in the surroundings of her old job, the trap door within the center of the stockroom. It was a young woman who had cried out, a new hire it seemed, dealing with the opening chores as outside in the soft rainfall, the early dawn was barely lighting up the sky. Selenite gave no response to her, merely turned and heading for the back entrance to the alley; she was gone.

Selenite had originally meant to go home as she trudged in the rain as it softly pattered upon her, weapon glowing and fading; forgotten, her hands clung to the jar that held Jasper. At first she felt nothing as she paused in the middle of the street, ignoring the horn blast as a car sped by her, her eyes to the forest that contained her... it was no longer home. Turning, she began to just walk... no destination in mind as a soft rumble echoed in the sky above. A tremble wracked through her, a weak whimper passed her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly over the jar. She was... a fake, a false gem... a rasp of breath caught in her throat, eyes blurred painfully as her chest grew taught and ached; a crack. The jar shattered beneath her hold, the liquid and gem fell to the ground, a muffled clatter.

"No!"

She cried loudly, throwing herself forward, trembling hands tightly grabbing hold of Jasper before staggering to her feet once more. Teeth gritted, hot fury spilling from her stinging gaze, she gripped the gem tightly to her chest while continuing to move with no real destination to be had. Time was lost, her emotions were dulled, nothing registered as she moved, not even how her clothes were utterly soaked and clung to her miserably. On she went, it was then when her foot made contact with sand, she paused and blinking, looked forward as through the haze of rain, the ocean struck the beach side, is rushing flow filling the air all around. She began to move forward again, toward the waters edge and finding a lone felled log smoothed from many wash overs of the tide, did the gem sit and stare at the water. She was cold, she felt nothing... only a small warmth, drawing her gaze downward to her hands as there she resided.

"Jasper... what do I do... I... Jasper... Help... I- I.."

Her voice hitched, a dull ache in her throat as her eyes suddenly burned. Leaving Jaspr in her lap, Selenite buried her face within her hands, her teeth clenched as she took a pained breath. All of it...

 _I am Selenite A-766A..._

 _No, I'M Selenite!_

Her mind screamed in agonized defiance, she could not forget them, their faces, how each one twisted in pain, their own suffering, coming to terms. A loud cry burst from her lips, she hated it! All of it! The sobs came loud, thunder ripped high above as she wept loudly, her fingers tightly gripping her face as she felt the tightness in her chest swell, burn and ache all the more. She was Selenite, not those... she was a gem, not some fake! No matter how she pleaded with herself, those faces, their voices, their words.

"It's not true, none of it is true!"

Her voice cracked and yelled within her hands as the storm grew worse all around, a sharp wind whipping up the sand and waves. Lighting tore the sky apart, blinding all around as Selenite suddenly rising to her feet, head thrown back, screamed with the thunderous roar as it echoed around her, water cascading down her face. She wanted to scream, to cry, to kill something! To do something now!

A large hand came to rest heavily along her shoulder, stilling her from her raging sorrow. Sucking in painful breaths, the gem slowly turned and looked up to Jasper as she stood there, watching her carefully, lips set stiff, her expression unreadable, yet there she stood before her. Selenite went to reach yet froze, a tremble in her finger tips as her mind raced... what if Jasper was a false memory too? What if she reaches out and there was noth-

"Selenite."

The deep tone spoke, the warrior gem took a step forward, causing Selenite's finger tips to feel the brush of her.

"J- Jas..."

She could not speak, a painful well rose from within as her face contorting, a sorrowful howl left her lips as she flung herself forward into Jasper, her arms wrapped around as best as she was able, burying her face within the broad gems front, sobs muffled in the warriors form. For a moment, nothing altered from Selenite pressed against Jasper, weeping loudly as her body ached and trembled, the rains pelting down on them, wind whipping the water all around, then slowly, she felt the warriors arms move, closing upon her, drawing her all the more into an embrace. Silence hung there, only her cries were heard as they sputtered and began to die away, leaving her a coughing wretch an allowing a few whimpers to slip past her lips. She ached dully all over, yet remained grasping the soldier tightly, her face still buried in the now sodden front, Selenite was lost, she had no idea where to go, what to do now. It was when Jasper gave a low threatening rumble...

"S-Selenite?"

Hearing the soft voice off to the side, the gem moved only so much, turning her head slight to see as there... stood that boy in a rain coat and boots.


End file.
